Burning Secrets
by hana-chan666
Summary: Suite de "Inside House". Voilà le nouveau chapitre il est tout piti mais avec un POV de Lin cette fois, venez découvrir s'ils ont survécu à Mai en mode meurtrière!
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens!**

Et ouais j'ai pas pu résister bien longtemps, je suis faible.

Voici donc la suite des aventures de notre équipe de chasseurs de fantômes, cette fois si nous allons pénétrer l'histoire et la folie. Accrochés vous à vos culottes, le train démarre... Bisous!

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

**Prologue**

Je m'appel Taniyama Mai, je suis en deuxième année au Lycée et ce matin là j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe en descendant mes escaliers.

En même temps j'aurais dû m'y attendre, depuis le dernier cas chez les Himura tout part en vrille dans ma vie. On m'a tuée puis je suis revenue de justesse dans le monde des vivants et depuis un choix cornélien s'offre à moi. Continuer comme avant ou prendre un virage à 180%, enfin bon se sont les mots de mon putain de "guide". Je n'en ai pas beaucoup appris à vrai dire, sauf qu'il y avait plus, beaucoup plus à savoir mais que si je voulais connaître la vérité, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Je prendrais dès lors la responsabilité de ma connaissance... sérieux je pige rien. On dirait un roman d'espionnage, "après cela vous en saurez trop et il nous faudra vous éliminer", j'exagère mais bon, on me demande si je suis prête à accepter les changements que la vérité induira sur ma vie, sans même savoir la nature de ces changement? C'est dingue non? Pourquoi une telle responsabilité? A ouais, c'est vrai ma vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres sont en jeu. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'offre l'opportunité d'être une super héroïne... je veux retourner dans mon lit, revenir avant d'aller chez les Himura et me sauver, loin... très loin. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ma vie a tant changer depuis un mois, plus de nouvelles de mon "guide" sauf au téléphone et mes... capacités sont toutes affolées.

Comme si le danger était partout, j'ai peur dès que je sors, je fais d'horribles cauchemars où je suis poursuivie par je ne sais quoi, je passe mon temps à courir la peur au ventre et je me réveille en sueur. L'angoisse absolu, du coup je suis crevée et Naru m'engueule par ce que je somnole tout le temps, de toute façon c'est la calme plat en ce moment. Rien d'intéressant pour nous depuis des lustres, du coup comme ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a rien eu j'ai plus de temps pour étudier, ce qui fait que j'ai bien amélioré mes notes. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en ébullition, je retiens tout sur tout, bien flippant. Mais le pire c'est en sport je suis devenue une attraction, j'excelle dans tout les domaines comme si mon corps agissait de son propre chef, j'ai battue le record de mon école en saut en hauteur, mes profs sont ravis moi je suis encore plus terrifiée. Même ma silhouette a changée, j'ai pris trois satanés centimètres en un seul mois et mes... courbes se développent, mon docteur dit que c'est une poussée de croissance tardive, rare mais pas extra ordinaire. J'en parle peu au travail, mais ils voient que je suis pas super bien dans ma tête et Bou-san avec son tact habituel m'appel "le monstre".

Je voudrais par moment tout arrêter mais c'est comme ça, ma vie change déjà, du coup j'étais encore moins encline à accepter la proposition de mon "guide". C'est tout de même une personne très gentille, j'ai été traitée avec le plus grand respect et beaucoup de tact. Quand je lui ai demandé au téléphone si les changements chez moi étaient anormaux personne ne c'est moqué, je n'ai eu droit qu'à du réconfort et de la sympathie. Je suis très reconnaissante c'est quelqu'un de bien, mystérieux au possible mais adorable et drôle. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte son avis et son amitié m'étais indispensable, j'ai un bon guide qui m'aide de son mieux et qui n'insiste pas pour avoir une réponse avant encore un mois. Au début je trouvais que c'était court mais en fait j'ai bien le temps pour y réfléchir et prendre une décision en mon âme et conscience.

Enfin j'aurais préféré attendre jusqu'au dernier moment pour rendre mon choix mais le cas qu'on allait nous soumettre ce matin allait tout précipité. Quand je suis arrivé au travail ce samedi, Ayako parlait avec Naru et Lin, tandis que je m'étais mon manteau au vestiaire mon instinct débordant m'avertit d'une décharge électrique le long de mon échine que cela n'allait pas me plaire. Quand je vins leur dire bonjour ils me dévisagèrent bizarrement:

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête?

- Tu ne vois pas la tienne Mai, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je mettais quelques secondes à réfléchir si je devais dire la vérité ou mentir, je choisis d'être franche pour une fois quant à mes impressions.

- J'ai peur. Ils me regardèrent un peu inquiets. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi vous parlez mais ça me fait peur, je sais déjà que cette affaire ne va pas être simple, nous allons être en danger.

* * *

Quand Mai eu fait sa déclaration, les yeux de Naru s'étrécirent et Ayako commença à paniquer.

- C'est ce que tu ressent Taniyama-san?

- Oui, mais bon si c'est dangereux on y va quand même non?

- Pourquoi ? Elle se tourna vers Ayako.

- Tu pense que Naru pourrait refuser d'élucider un cas qui promet d'être dangereux aussi bien pour nous que pour d'autres? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse laisser des gens qui ont besoin de nous, non?

- Mai a raison, si le cas m'intéresse nous irons quoi que Mai puisse ressentir.

- Tu vois, Naru est un scientifique, rien ne l'arrête. Alors c'est quoi le topo?

- J'ai été contactée par un ami de faculté, il a des problèmes dans son hôpital près de Yokohama. Ils ont eu des incendies étranges depuis deux ans dans une aile, des départs d'incendie sans aucune raisons. Ils ont fait plusieurs fois inspecter les installations électriques, ils ont renforcé la sécurité mais rien n'y fait. Mais il y a une semaine un docteur est mort asphyxié au monoxyde de carbone alors qu'il n'y avait pas de feu dans la pièce où il dormait et personne n'a rien vu sur les caméras vidéo. Mon collègue est très inquiets pour ses patients, ils sont très perturbés par ces événements et il craint que des drames surviennent. L'aile en question est réservée aux cas psychiatriques les plus inquiétants, les patients sont toujours sous vidéo surveillance donc ils ne sont pas responsables mais ils pourraient attenter à leur vie. Certains se plaignent même parmi le corps médicale, ils disent que l'hôpital est hanté par les fantômes des morts.

- En même temps des fantômes de personnes vivantes c'est plus rare, dit Mai avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu n'as plus peur toi? Demanda t-elle piquée au vif.

- La peur n'empêche pas le danger Ayako, ni l'humour d'ailleurs. Je vais faire du thé pendant que Naru accepte le dossier, vous en voulez? Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, les laissant perplexe.

- Oui, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que je vais accepter?

Elle passa la tête sur le côté du paravent qui séparait la cuisine du salon:

- Je te connais bien Naru et puis n'oublie pas... je suis médium.

Leur relation avait prit une bonne direction, ils se parlaient plus et se comprenaient mieux. Naru était très inquiet pour Mai, il avait peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'adapter à ces changements étranges. Et il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il finirait par le découvrir c'était-il promis. Mai de son côté était très heureuse de cette nouvelle franchise entre eux, même si avant ils se disaient déjà beaucoup là c'était différent ils prenaient le temps de s'expliquer sans se juger et c'était agréable d'être libre de dire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à craindre les réactions de Naru.

Elle retourna à son thé et eu le déplaisir d'entendre Naru dire dans un soupir "lutin perspicace" pour finalement accepter le cas comme elle l'avait dit. _Je me fais peur des fois_, pensa t'elle en ramenant les tasses et la théière à table, à la vue de leurs têtes elle se dit, _et à eux aussi on dirait_. Elle sourit en les servant:

- Alors on y va pour quand Naru?

Il la regarda, but à sa tasse et dit entre deux gorgées: Dans deux jours.

A Suivre...

**Note:**

Voilà le prologue est fini, qu'en pensez vous?

Je le dis tout de suite pour les petits curieux je ne vais dévoiler tout de suite l'identité du guide de Mai. Gros Bisous à vous tous.

Je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit, **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil, nan mais allez voir je vous jure je le fais**.

Merci et à plus!


	2. First Day

**Salut mes Bisounours à moi que j'aime!**

Hana part dans de ces délires je vous jure... enfin bon lé 4h du matin, faut la comprendre un peu la pt'ite fikeuse héhé. Allez, un gros chapitre à lire vous attends, vous allez en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle enquête de nos** Gostbusters Nippon** adorés.

Gros bisous baveux!

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

**First Day**

Bordel! Bordel! Bordel! Je suis maudit je ne vois que ça, que fait cette femme dans mon van? Elle me tape sur le système, elle est pire que Madoka et quand Mai est avec elle j'ai des sueurs froides. Pourquoi mon Dieu a t-il fallu que Lin l'appel, il aurait pu faire preuve de lâcheté pour mon bien, non? Je crois qu'il est bien trop heureux de me voir en fâcheuse posture, le traitre. Cette fille est mon enfer sur terre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit clairement en moi depuis le début et je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un gamin. Alors l'avoir sur le dos pendant tout le dossier? Beurk! Avec un peu de chance elle va faire une mauvaise chute et j'en serais débarrassé, Lin à côté de moi sourit, il a du comprendre à quoi je pensais et il secoue imperceptiblement le tête. Oui je sais, une dette est une dette, même si il aurait pu, il ne revient jamais sur une promesse je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais pourquoi donc dois-je endurer les répercutions d'un stupide parie que je n'ai même pas fait? Parce qu'il est mon ami? Elle a bon dos l'amitié et puis pourquoi tenait-elle tellement à assister à ça? Elle l'a dit elle même, les fantômes c'est pas son truc. Merde je suis vraiment maudit, elle et Mai s'entendent trop bien pour ma sécurité.

Mai, elle a déjà tellement changé, peut être que la présence joyeuse de cette fille va lui faire du bien. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître depuis un mois, même si paradoxalement je la connait mieux que jamais. Elle a prit l'habitude de venir me voir le soir pour discuter de tout et de rien dans mon bureau. J'adore ces moments là, j'ai l'impression de la retrouver égale à elle même, tout en découvrant pleins de nouveaux aspects de son caractère. Nous parlons même de notre famille c'est dire, on se chamaille gentiment, on rit et parfois nous discutions sont très tristes surtout pour Gene et ses parents. Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était ma meilleur amie, c'est une chose très étrange mais vraiment magnifique et tout mes sentiments pour elle sont chamboulés. Jusqu'ici je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec moi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment m'apprécier, moi qui suis si froid avec les autres.

Mais j'aurais dû mieux savoir, depuis la première fois j'ai voulus qu'elle soit proche de moi, au début ce n'était pas grand chose. Elle m'amusait et puis quand elle m'a appelé Naru j'ai sus qu'elle avait quelque chose, ce qui c'est confirmé plus tard. Mais malgré le fait que je la savais maintenant généreuse, aimante, courageuse et médium (ce qui m'intéressais à titre personnel pour Gene); j'avais d'autres raisons pour l'engager définitivement après mon retour. Après tout j'ai longuement hésité, après la déclaration qu'elle m'avait fait et ma réaction je me disais que ce n'était pas forcément la chose à faire. Sur le moment je me suis dis que j'avais quand même besoin d'une bonne assistante qui en plus connaissait déjà le travail et que de toute façon Mai était suffisamment intelligente pour se rendre compte de son erreur d'alors. Mais en fait c'était sans doute parce que je savais qu'elle était capable de m'accepter comme je suis, avec le dossier Himura je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus que je ne le pensais. La peur de la perdre à tout jamais m'a fait comme un électrochoc, j'ai donc agi en conséquence de mes sentiments. Quand je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser à cause de Matsuzaki-san, je bouillais de rage et de désir et puis je me suis dit que nous allions clarifier la situation, mais c'est Mai qui a fait le premier mouvement. Ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour là je ne l'ai pas très bien pris au début, mais quand elle expliqua tout je me suis rendu compte de sa sagesse. Mes sentiments étaient induit par un événement traumatisant qui altérait mes capacités émotionnelles et intellectuels.

Aujourd'hui je sais que j'aime Mai, d'un amour sincère et vrai, notre amitié me l'a prouvé. La question que je me pose est la suivant: Mai m'aime t-elle toujours? Je le crois mais elle a peur de quelque chose, de ses capacités croissantes? Sans doutes, nous n'en parlons que peu, des miennes comme des siennes d'ailleurs en fait nous ne parlons pas boulot pendant nos intermèdes amicaux. En dehors de ces moments elle est si étrange, si froide et désabusée. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi, je la sens qui s'éloigne déjà en fait alors je dois faire quelque chose. Pour qu'elle me reste, je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bat comme ça mais je ne vais pas laisser Mai m'échapper par bêtise ou peur du ridicule. Je suis bien déterminé à lui avouer mes sentiments dès que cette affaire sera terminé.

Nous voilà en approche de notre but, la voiture de Bou-san ralentie, Mai et Mélanie parlent toujours avec animation derrière. Mon Dieu aidez-moi, je sens que cette affaire va être longue...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital Makitaka vers onze heure, ils se garèrent comme on le leur avait indiqué dans le parking Nord où deux places leurs étaient réservées. Le bâtiment semblait ne pas avoir vingt ans et êtres en bon état, ils se rendirent à l'accueil où la standardiste leur demanda d'attendre le Dr Takanashi, ce dernier arriva très vite. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaines d'années, beau et athlétique. Son sourire était affable et sincère:

- Ayako-chan! Heureux de te revoir tu embellie de jours en jours dit moi? Bou-san et Mai eurent un sourire de connivence promesse de beaucoup d'embarras pour Ayako. Vous devez être les gens dont elle m'a parlé? _Non on est des touristes_ pensa Mai.

- Nous nous sommes parlez au téléphone Docteur, je suis Shibuya Kazuya, mes assistants Koujo Lin, Taniyama Mai et une observatrice Mélanie Kleze. Vous connaissez Matsuzaki-san, nos autres médiums son Takigawa Houshou et John Brown, nous attendons la venue de deux autres personnes demain.

- Enchanté, suivez moi je vais vous conduire où vous pourrez vous installer. Ils passèrent une porte sécurisé puis entrèrent dans la bâtiment à proprement parlé. Un grand vestibule bien éclairé les accueillit.

- Nous somme dans le bâtiment centrale où se trouvent les salles de soins, d'opérations ainsi que plus de quarante chambres par étages, notre hôpital est spécialisé dans les convalescences à longs thermes, cette partie est réservée aux plus nombreuses. De la rééducation pour la plus part, des convalescences et des maladies en phases terminales. A droite vous avez une autre aile qui est pour les personnes âgées et leurs soins, chacune de nos ailes étant pourvue de chambres pour les familles, certaines personnes préfèrent avoir des proches à leurs côté. Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte sécurisée qui donnait sur un couloir puis à une autres porte sécurisé, à partir de cette porte nous entrons dans l'aile Nord. Vous aurez remarqué que la sécurité est renforcée ici, nous devons empêcher que les malades sortent sans compagnie. Je ne vais pouvoir vous donner qu'un seul passe, je suis désolé mais seul le personnel qualifié est autorisé à avoir ces passes celui-ci vous permettra d'accéder à tout les niveaux sauf au quartier sous haute sécurité. Il donna un passe à Ayako et ouvrit la lourde porte renforcée.

- L'aile Nord est flambant neuve, sur votre droite il y la salle de télé et la salle de thérapie de groupe au fond avant les quartiers du personnel il y a le bureau du Dr Fujiki qui est décédé la semaine dernière. Il fit une pause douloureuse puis reprit sa visite: à gauche vous avez la salle d'art et de loisirs, nos patients et leurs familles sont très heureux d'avoir de nombreuses activités proposées. Là vous avez le réfectoire et au sous sol il y a une serre ainsi qu'une animalerie puis le secteur de haute sécurité qui n'a que peu d'utilisations. La visite se poursuivie dans les quartiers qu'ils allaient occuper, je pense que vous pourriez installer votre base ici c'est la salle de contrôle qui est aussi la sale de repos du personnel, ils s'installeront provisoirement au premier. Pour le couchage je pense que vous serez mieux dans le dortoir en face, il n'a jamais été utilisé ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il en voyant le mouvement de recule de Mai et Bou-san. Comme j'ai été prévenue que certains d'entre vous étaient encore jeune je me suis dit que vous préféreriez cela à occuper une chambre voisine d'un patient non?

- Oui merci.

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir tous ensemble?

- Nous nous arrangerons.

- Shibuya-san je vais vous laissez vous installer, j'ai du travail. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard pour les détailles.

- Merci. Pourriez vous dire à vos collègues que nous entendrons leurs témoignages et ceux des patients quand nous serons installés, qu'ils se sentent libre de venir à tout instant, nous les attendrons.

- Bien, au fait j'ai oublier de vous dire, vos places de parkings sont juste sous les fenêtres de la salle de repos, tenez les clés du grillage. Vous pourrez charger votre matériel par là, ce sera plus rapide.

- Merci, Naru confia les clés à Lin et ils partirent décharger les coffres .

Une fois la base mise sur pieds ils partirent installer les cameras avec Ayako, comme ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser sur tréteaux comme d'habitude ils durent faire appel à l'homme d'entretien pour lui emprunter un escabeau afin de les fixer aux plafonds.

- Encore heureux que les nouvelles caméras soient sans fils, je ne sais pas comment on aurais fait avec les portes de sécurité.

- Parles pas de malheur Mai, comment avez vous fait depuis tout ce temps sans vous procurer le matériel de pointe, je me le demande.

- C'est déjà très cher tu sais Mélanie, Naru n'a reçu les dernières que ce matin.

- Alors vous procédés toujours comme ça?

- Plus ou moins, pourquoi?

- Bin c'est pas très folichon.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois la nouvelle? La chasse au fantômes c'est pas toujours passionnant, on s'ennuie parfois ferme demande à Mai, elle s'endort toujours.

- Bou-san arrêtes de te payer ma tête et vise moi ce socle.

- Oui patronne.

Ils continuèrent leur travail de bonne humeur, les patients ou le personnel s'arrêtant parfois pour discuter avec eux. L'ambiance était très relax au grand étonnement des autres:

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas peur?

- Les équipes ne sont pas forcément les mêmes de jour comme de nuit, Mai. Comme tout les accidents on eu lieu pendant la nuit ceux qui travail la journée ne sont pas forcément apeurés.

- Va falloir en parler à Naru-chan, on va devoir se la jouer nocturne plus que d'habitude cette fois-ci.

Une fois qu'ils eurent achevé leur corvée au premier étage et au rez-de-chaussée, ils allèrent au sous sol là où les feux ont le plus souvent démarrés selon le Dr Takenashi. L'endroit était là aussi fortement éclairé, la moitié de la superficie était destinée aux quartiers de haute sécurité. Comme le garde dans sa logue les regardait bizarrement ils allèrent se présenter:

- Bonjour, nous sommes venu enquêter sur les derniers événements, nous posons des caméras pour la surveillance.

- Bienvenu je suis Anzai Toru, mais nous avons déjà des caméras ici.

- Nous savons Anzai-san, mais celle-ci sont spéciales.

- En quoi?

- Celles-ci sont infrarouges et celles-là sont thermiques.

- Ha, bien faites comme vous voulez. Bou-san, Ayako et Mélanie allèrent les installées avec l'escabeau.

- Pardon mais avez-vous été témoin de certains des accidents?

- Oui quelques uns, pourquoi? Il était un peu sur ses gardes, mais Mai lui parla avec douceur et respect.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas pourriez vous passer nous faire part de vos expériences avant de rentrer chez vous?

- Oui, j'irais, vous êtes installez où?

- Dans la salle de repos au rez-de-chaussée... dites vous ne devez pas voir grand monde ici?

- C'est vrai, mais bon c'est le travail qui veux cela.

- il y a beaucoup de patients dans cette partie?

- Heureusement non, c'est rare. On avait un patient permanent mais il a été déplacé, il était très perturbé par tout ça. Maintenant on a plus que ceux du dessus qui viennent quand ils sont en crise trop importante, sinon ils pourraient déranger les autres pensionnaires, ils ont besoin de calme vous savez?

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer votre travail?

- Ça vous étonne? Je sais c'est un peu étrange mais ils sont pour la plus part des gens comme vous et moi, ils ont juste moins de chance. L'homme qui était ici, il était atteint d'une grave maladie il était totalement fou, de temps en temps il avait des éclaires de lucidité et le pauvre... c'était insoutenable ces sanglots. Je ne souhait ça à personne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour venir ici?

- Il a tué sa femme et ses enfants un jour qu'il avait perdu pieds.

- Seigneurs!

- Ouais y en a qui tirent le mauvais numéro, vos amis commencent à s'impatienter, à votre place je les rejoindrais. Revenez quand vous voulez, on me fait pas souvent la causette ici.

- Sans faute Anzai-san, n'oubliez pas de passer après votre service s'il vous plaie.

Elle prit l'ascenseur avec les autres et retourna à la base. Naru, Lin et John les attendaient:

- Naru-chan, Ayako pense que le personnel de la journée ne pourra pas nous en apprendre beaucoup.

- Merci Bou-san nous avions remarqués. A priori ils n'avaient eu aucune visite.

- Ça lui arrive d'être aimable? Ou c'est de naissance?

- C'est de naissance je crois, déclara Ayako pince sans rire.

- Je confirme, dit Lin impassible.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Mon agence s'occupe de phénomènes paranormaux vous savez?

- Oui et alors?

- Si vous voulez vous amuser sortez... Mai thé!

Elle se précipita sur la bouilloire.

- Oui mais tu es plus drôle qu...

Bou-san fut interrompue par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez!

Le Dr Takanashi fit son entré:

- J'ai une demi-heure de libre à vous consacrer Shibuya-san.

- Je vous en pris, asseyez vous, nous avons quelques questions. Il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de Naru.

- Je suis là pour ça, allez y.

- Quand a été construit cet hôpital?

- Les terres sont dans ma famille depuis plus de deux cent ans, au début il ne s'agissait que d'un petit cabinet d'acuponcture et nous vendions des remèdes. Mais après l'ère Edo je crois nous avons agrandi, je n'ai hélas pas de documents à vous fournir comme je l'ai dis à Ayako-chan ils ont brulés dans le dernier incendie.

- Oui je sais j'ai demandé à un collaborateur de faire quelques recherches. Le bâtiment a subit de nombreuse réparations depuis?

- Oui, je sais qu'une partie de la structure fut détruite pendant le grand tremblement de terre de 1923. Je sais aussi que des travaux ont été fait après la guerre, sans doute à cause des bombardements. C'est sans doute à ce moment que la précédente aile nord a disparue, les autres parties on été souvent refaites, la dernière rénovation date de 1993. C'est mon père qui l'a faite faire, puis en 2002 nous avons eu les fonds pour agrandir la capacité de l'hôpital, nous avons donc remis sur pieds l'aile Nord qui fut achevée l'année d'après.

- Les problèmes ont-ils commencés juste après l'inauguration?

- Oui, au début nous avons pensé à un dysfonctionnement du circuit électrique. La tension avait souvent des ratés la nuit, mais les experts n'ont rien trouvés. Et puis il y a eu le premier incendie, au premier étage, comme il avait pris dans une prise nous avons rappelés la compagnie d'électricité. Mais ils n'ont rien pu nous apprendre, ils ont bien trouvés d'où était partie le problème mais pas sa cause. Pendant plus de six mois nous n'avons rien au d'autre de tangible, certaines infirmières se plaignaient un peu du froid et de portes qui claques. Mais vous savez ici le gens sont rationnels, nos patients font parfois des choses bizarres, le deuxième accident n'était pas bien grave mais impressionnant. Toujours au premier, il y a eu une épaisse fumée noir qui pourtant n'a pas enclenchée l'alarme incendie dernier crie que nous avions installés. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de sortir les patients qu'elle a disparue, nous avons alors pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une farce de mauvais goût après le premier incendie certains de nos locataires criaient sans cesse au feu. Nous avons tout de même fait venir les pompiers qui n'ont rien trouvés ainsi que l'entreprise qui avait installé l'alarme, elle fonctionnait très bien.

Après pendant un an nous avons eu trois début d'incendie mineurs un au sous sol et deux au rez-de-chaussée, à chaque fois nous n'avons pas trouvé les causes exactes même nos patients pyromanes étaient hors de cause puisque sous étroite surveillance. Puis plus rien pendant près de six mois et il y a une mois tout à recommencer avec un incendie au sous sol encore au même endroit, les caméras n'ont rien enregistrées. Et il y a deux semaines les gens ont commencer à se peindre d'objets qui bougeaient tout seul, une nuit j'ai moi même entendu des gens courir au premier et rien sur les caméras pourtant c'était bien au dessus de ma tête je n'ai pas rêvé. Et maintenant le Dr. Fujiki... est mort, il dormait dans son bureau c'est une infirmière qui l'a retrouvé. La pièce est sécurisée, personne ne peut y entrer sans un passe. L'autopsie a... montré qu'il était mort d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, mais il n'y avait pas la trace d'un quelconque feu. Nous avons tout fait ré-inspecté jusqu'aux radiateurs, mais là encore nous n'avons eu aucunes réponse . Alors j'ai fini par faire appel à Ayako-chan, je savais qu'elle seule pourrait nous aider maintenant que toutes les explications... scientifiques avaient été explorées.

- Merci de votre collaboration, nous aurions besoins d'une liste des équipes de nuits au moment des différents accidents. Nous aurions besoins aussi de connaître le noms de vos patients pyromanes, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Naru en voyant qu'il tiquait à ses mots, nous n'avons pas à connaitre leurs antécédents médicaux juste leurs diagnostiques.

- Je demanderais à ma secrétaire de vous déposer ça dès que possible, merci pour votre travail.

Il parla encore quelques minutes avec Ayako puis les laissa travailler.

- Quelles sont vos impressions pour le moment?

- Je ne sais pas trop Naru-chan c'est Masako l'experte et elle n'arrive que demain c'est ça?

- Oui mais en attendant nous devons progresser, j'irais faire un tour tout a l'heure avec Lin et John mais je voudrais connaître votre point de vue.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en bas, dit Mai d'une toute petite voie.

- Et?

- Ça n'est pas content de nous voir arriver je pense, ils réalisèrent alors qu'elle avait été particulièrement silencieuse jusqu'alors.

- Tu as toujours le même pressentiment Taniyama-san?

- Oui, Lin-san. Dit-elle l'air grave.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Mai? Quel pressentiments?

- Quand je suis venue proposer ce cas à Naru, Mai était terrifiée avant même de savoir de quoi je parlais. Elle pensait que nous serions en danger.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec appréhension.

- Qu'avez vous ressentie Mai-san? Demanda doucement John.

- Quand nous sommes entrés dans l'aile Nord j'ai eu la chaire de poule... et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, celle de tous vous emmenez loin d'ici.

- Et toi tu ne te sentais pas en danger?

Elle prit le temps pour y réfléchir: Non, je n'étais pas en danger.

- Qui ça alors?

- Je ne sais pas c'était diffus c'est passé, maintenant... nous sommes tous en danger.

Nouveau silence pesant.

- Mai-chan tu es diseuse de mauvaise aventure? Je savais pas, mais c'est pas très au point ton truc.

- Pourquoi Mélanie-san?

- C'est simple, il suffit de pas se faire tuer, non? Dit-elle avec un sourire désarmant d'innocence.

- Tu es encore plus folle que je ne le pensais.

- Merci Bou-san, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en passant son doigt de façon suggestive sous son menton, toi tu sais parler aux femmes. Il devint rouge de confusion: T'emballes pas j'ai pas dis que ça marchait pour moi. Toutes les filles rirent de bon cœur. Mon Dieu que les hommes sont facile à taquiner.

- John aide moi cette femme est démoniaque.

- Heu...non merci Takigawa-san, vous comprenez... elle pourrait s'en prendre à moi, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

- Parlez-moi un peu du Dr Takanashi, Matsuzaki-san. Quel genre d'homme est-il?

- C'était mon sempaï à la fac, nous avions des amis en commun. Il était un très bon élève, dans sa famille comme dans la mienne nous sommes presque tous médecins, alors cela nous a rapproché je pense. C'est un très bon médecin, très soucieux du bien être de ses patients comme vous pouvez le constater, il a la tête sur les épaules. Je n'en sais pas plus nous avons perdu contacte pendant mon interna, quand il m'a appelé il semblait très secoué mais lucide.

- Bien, nous allons voir un peu par nous même le reste. Mai, Bou-san et vous Kleze-san restez ici au cas où quelqu'un viendrait.

Laissez seuls Mai et Mélanie continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, pendant que Bou-san regardait les écrans de surveillance. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna et observa les deux jeunes femmes, il était content que Mai soit si bien avec Mélanie. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, elle en avait besoin, bien sur qu'il avait remarquer comme Mai changeait. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa petite sœur d'adoption et il détestait ces cernes noirs sous ses yeux, ses regards vifs et effrayés dans le vide quand elle croyait que personne ne la regardait. Depuis cette expérience atroce chez les Himura elle avait énormément changée mais à la réflexion ils avaient tous changés. Ils n'avaient pas penser qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose à elle, leur petite Mai toujours souriante et de bonne humeur. Pourtant certains signes étaient là depuis le début, Mai était celle qui avait toujours été le plus en proie aux agissements négatifs des entités rencontrés. Et ses pouvoir dépassaient toutes leurs attentes, les derniers événements n'en étaient que le résultat, de là à conclure que les esprits la choisissait plus volontiers parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était potentiellement la plus apte à les faire disparaitre, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Il était totalement dépassé, il se demandait se qu'il devait faire alors il en était venu à la conclusion que pour la protéger il devait progresser. Il avait décidé de reprendre les enseignements auprès de son père ainsi pourrait-il peut être l'aider?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand son regard se posa sur la nouvelle tête du jour, cette femme était très intéressante de son point de vue. Une bonne allié pour mettre du baume au cœur à Mai, il la trouvait très rafraichissante et son mordant était incomparable, elle les faisait tourner tous en bourriques. Même Lin et Naru c'était dire, ce qu'il avait pu rire de ses remarques acerbes même tournées contre lui. En plus il fallait bien le dire elle n'était pas vilaine à regarder, toujours ces bottes noires, ces vêtements moulant et ses gants noirs, de superbes cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait sous les fesses, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était sa taille. Il a du mal avec les femmes plus grandes que lui, alors celle-ci... pourtant sans ses tallons ils devaient faire la même taille, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait être maitres de la situation il espérait que la croissance de Mai n'allait pas l'emmener dans les même sphères car il aurait du mal à agir comme avant avec elle. Comment être protecteur envers quelqu'un de plus grand? Enfin il n'avait pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire, il doutait que Mai dépasse un jour Naru. Cette image le fit sourire ce que les filles remarquèrent.

- Et bien Don Juan, on aime ce que l'on a sous les yeux?

- Ça peut aller, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. _Vlan dans les dents_, pensa t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous aussi on aurait pu trouver pire... quoi que?... Dites au fait, vous faites un teste de mannequina pour rentrer dans cette agence?

- Non pourquoi?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué? Vous êtes tous plus beaux que la moyenne, non?

- Pas moi en tout cas, dit Mai avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, elle s'approcha d'elle pour mieux l'étudier, tu as de beaux yeux et tes cheveux sont fin et soyeux, même si tu persiste à les teindre. Tu es jeune et ton potentielle est supérieur à ce que tu penses, je t'assure.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, regarde comme tu es belle!

- Je ne suis pas née comme ça bécasse et puis pour toi tout les étrangers sont pareils non? Mai acquiesça, donc tu ne remarques pas les imperfections. La beauté c'est subjectif, je suis certaine qu'avec le temps tu verras que tu es plus jolie que tu ne le penses. Enfin bon passons.

- C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet.

- C'est juste que l'on voit rarement autant de jolis garçons en même temps, hein, Mai?

- Ça c'est sûr, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à Bou-san.

- Imaginez, même en couches culottes avec des masques de clowns ils seraient toujours sexy.

C'est à cet instant que les autres rentrèrent interrompant net leurs rires et comme ils les imaginèrent comme Mélanie les avait décrit, leurs rires reprirent aussi sec.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, Mai?

- Rien... Ayako c'est... c'est juste que... Mélanie à tellement raison. Elle avait du mal à parler tant elle riait, Bou-san et Mélanie étaient à deux doigts de rendre l'âme.

- De quoi parliez vous Takigawa-san?

- C'est... les filles... je peux... pas... désolé. Il tenta d'aller se cacher dans un coin pour enrailler son fou rire. Naru et les autres les regardaient sans rien comprendre.

- Kleze-san qu'avez vous fait à mon équipe?

- C'est de... votre faute aussi... vous êtes tous trop... sexy. Et ils repartirent tout les trois dans de grands éclats de rires qui reprenaient de plus belle chaque fois qu'ils levaient les yeux. Mon Dieu... je vais... mourir. J'en peux plus... je dois sortir, Mai-chan... Bou-san?

Ils finirent tous par sortir en ricanant bêtement, Mélanie était comme ça, quand elle stressait elle pétait un câble euphorique. Relâchant ainsi la pression, mais une fois dehors leurs rires ne cessèrent pas, Bou-san était affalé contre le mur, Mai croyait qu'elle allait finir par se faire pipi dessus et Mélanie se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre. Ils firent tant de bien que mal par arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre leur souffle et un semblant de contenance.

- Je n'avais plus ris comme ça depuis des années. Vous êtes dangereuses les filles.

- On fait de notre mieux en tout cas, mais je crois que nous sommes grillés maintenant.

- T'inquiètes pas de toute façon on est déjà dans une maison de fous. Gros blanc suivie de petits gloussements.

- Oh! Le jeu de mot pourris Mai-chan... arrête sinon on est pas sortie d'affaire.

Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment repris ils entrèrent à nouveau dans le pièce:

- C'est bon on c'est calmés, déclara Bou-san.

Les autres les regardaient avec suspicion, ils durent tous lutter pour ne pas reprendre le cour de leur fou rire, mais avec un immense effort de concentration ils y arrivèrent enfin.

L'après midi était bien entamée quand Anzai-san fit son entré:

- Pardon de vous déranger, je suis venue pour donner mon témoignage.

Naru et Lin le prirent en charge pendant que les autres allaient faire un relevé des température. Quand ils revinrent la base était pleine de monde, infirmières, aides soignants, femmes de ménage et docteurs, à première vue le changement d'équipe devait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Ils se divisèrent les interrogatoires par groupes Mai, John et Mélanie s'occupèrent d'un groupe, pendant que Bou-san et Ayako prenaient un autre. Ils furent enfin libre peu avant huit heure et croulaient sous les témoignages.

- Je rectifie, je préférais quand on avait rien à faire.

- Vous vouliez savoir comment nous faisions notre travail Kleze-san, maintenant vous savez. Dit Naru narquois.

- J'ai pas dis que je trouvais ça désagréable, c'est juste fastidieux. La prochaine fois, avant que ça n'arrive à ce point, contactez vos collaborateurs ça serais plus simple.

- Et par quel moyens je vous pris?

- Vous connaissez pas le téléphone? Sinon des talkies c'est pas mal aussi, paraît que c'est utile pour communiquer.

Naru sembla mécontent, mais concéda que en effet cela pouvait être envisagé à l'avenir. Ils durent encore mettre toutes les informations en commun, pendant ce temps Mélanie et Ayako allèrent chercher le diner aux cuisines.

- C'est fou le nombre de choses qui se passent ici.

- Bou-san je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il y a plus de témoins dans un endroit aussi fréquenté.

- Tu as sens doute raison Mai, mais regarde tout ça: feux, fumés, lits qui se déplacent tout seuls, portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment seules, alarmes qui se déclenchent sans raisons et des bruits de pas au premiers sans aucunes explications.

- Et encore Takigawa-san nous n'avons pas encore entendu les patients.

- C'est vrai ça, au fait Naru-chan on les voit quand?

- La secrétaire du Dr Takanashi nous a déposée des papiers tout à l'heure, nous pourront parler avec les patients demain. Mais pas sans la présence d'un membre du personnel.

- Ils y en a combien?

- Cinquante-quatre ont déclarés avoir vu ou entendu certaines choses et il y a trois pyromanes que nous devons interroger.

- Génial, je suis impatient.

Les filles revinrent avec le diner sur une déserte tandis qu'ils discutaient encore de l'affaire.

- Tu penses que c'est une malédiction Naru-chan?

- C'est une possibilité en effet, je n'ai pas pu ressentir quoi que se soit, juste du feu et de la peur. Mais le bâtiment est récent, si un fantôme est à l'œuvre Hara-san nous le dira demain. Mai donne moi les relever de température.

Naru et Lin compulsèrent les informations dans l'ordinateur afin d'y voir plus claire pendant que les autres mettaient la table. Comme ils ne faisaient pas mine de les rejoindre les autres entamèrent le diner, Mélanie agacée alla les rejoindre en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à eux.

- Ça peu pas attendre? C'est l'heure de manger là!

- Nous avons du travail Kleze-san. Ne vous gênez pas pour nous.

- Vous me coupez l'appétit et déjà que c'est de la bouf d'hôpital. Pour me faire plaisir, s'il vous plaie.

- Votre plaisir est le cadet de mes soucies à l'heure actuel, dit-il sans lever le nez de l'écran.

- Naru tu sais que si Casper montre le bout de sa cape et que toi et Lin vous faites bêtement une crise d'hypoglycémie, tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'à toi même? Elle alla se replacer à table.

- Merci du renseignement je m'en souviendrais. Dit-il toujours sans bouger.

- Eh! Naru? Tu sais quoi?

- Non? Il commençait à perdre patience, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde et surtout Lin qui était aux premières logues.

- Je peux être encore plus énervante tu sais?

- J'en doute.

- Tu paries combien?

Il fini par lever le nez de son travail et la regarda, elle tenait sa petite cuillère pleine, prête à le bombarder. Son sourire s'élargit chafouin:

- Alors? Tu viens manger?

Il grommela une réponse peu amène et alla s'installer à table suivit d'un Lin jubilant intérieurement. Mélanie ne dit rien et continua son repas comme-ci de rien n'était. _Elle fait peur, _pensèrent les autres en cœur.

Une fois le diner terminé, ils allèrent mettre en place leurs couchages:

- Bon les garçons vous prenez les lits du côté des fenêtres, nous on se barricade derrières ces paravent contre le mur opposé, ça vous va?

- Ouais Ayako de toute façon y a pas de risque qu'on vienne vous épier. Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- Heu... désolée de vous interrompre mais on se douche où? Demanda Mai.

- J'avais oublié pardon, il y a des douches dans le couloir d'en face. Mai, Bou-san et Mélanie allèrent jeter un coup d'œil.

- Heureusement que ce coin n'est pas sécurisé, tu imagines demander à Ayako pour aller au toilettes.

- Haha! Madame pipi!

- Ouais, je suis soulagé que cette partie là n'a pas encore été utilisé. J'imagine qu'avec leurs problèmes ils ne pouvaient pas accueillir autant de personnes que prévue.

- C'est... Mai s'interrompit en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, elle et Bou-san restèrent un instant la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Puis revinrent dans le dortoir en courant suivis par une Mélanie qui ne comprenait rien, quand ils arrivèrent ils crièrent tout les deux:

- C'est mixte!

Avant que Ayako ou John ne puisse leur demander des explications, Naru et Lin apparurent derrière eux.

- Quoi encore?

- Les douches sont mixtes Naru, déclara Mai scandalisée.

- Oui et alors?

- La paroi de séparation est ridiculement petite Naru-chan, je te jure même moi je suis gêné. Mélanie était morte de rire derrière eux, Naru n'en tient pas compte et alla avec les autres se rendre compte par lui même. Et en effet la salle de bain consistait en un grand espace ouvert avec deux cloisons, l'une séparant la salle en deux par son milieu et l'autre parallèle au mur du fond empêchant de voir de fasse les occupants. Mai s'avança dans le coin réservés aux femmes, les cloisons lui arrivaient aux épaules et au milieu des cuisses:

- Je vois pas où est le problème Mai-chan? Je te jure, tu es trop pudique. Rigola Mélanie.

- Et tu crois que ça va t'arriver où, à toi avec ton mettre quatre-vingt-cinq?

- C'est sûr je vais en montrer plus, dit-elle en s'avançant à son tour, mais bon un corps est un corps. On est toutes faites pareil non?

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ayako, les garçons serons aussi dévoilés que nous de toute façon.

- Et alors? Demanda Mai.

- Un: quand tu en as vu un nue, tu les a presque tous vu...

- Et c'est pas glorieux d'ailleurs, interrompit Ayako en riant.

- De deux: qu'est ce que tu veux que je puisse en avoir à faire qu'ils me voient à moitié nue? Non parce que c'est claire que vu ma taille c'est se qu'ils vont voir. Ils verront mes seins, pour illustrer son propos elle vient se coller à la paroi et en effet on voyait bien sa poitrine au dessus, elle s'accouda sur le bord pour regarder Mai en face. Par contre ils verront moins mes jambes puisqu'elles sont plus longes, mais j'en ai rien à faire je pourrais ma baladée toute nue devant eux que ça ne me dérangerais en rien.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis un bout de viande, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et Ayako approuva d'un hochement de tête, Mai elle, ne comprenait toujours pas. Écoute, sans sentiments je ne suis rien pour eux, ils s'en foutent. Voir l'une d'entre nous nue, ça peux les gênés cinq minutes et puis ils passeront à autre chose, ça dépend de comment on réagit. C'est pas de pervers, hein les hommes? Comme ils ne répondaient pas, elle se retourna. John et Lin étaient impassibles mais Bou-san était tout rouge et même Naru rougissait légèrement. Ouais j'avais oublié, ils sont célibataires... et jeunes... Bon bin les mec?...Ce sera chacun son tour, on va pas en faire un drame non?

Après qu'ils eurent toutes et tous convenue de passer séparément aux douches: les filles puis les hommes, ils revinrent à la base, mais l'ambiance était toujours juste aux entournures et Ayako en rajoutait de temps en temps pour les taquiner, puisque que pour elle, en tant que docteur un corps en valait bien un autre.

- Alors, Naru tu aurais bien voulu en voir plus?

- Matsuzaki-san ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité, merci.

- Crois-moi tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vue et puis c'est pas moi qui rougissait de façon si mignonne,... pas la peine de ricaner le moine tu étais pire que lui! Dit-elle en le coupant dans son élan, Mai et Mélanie pouffèrent de rire. Allez les filles ont va à la douche!

- Oui madame!

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elles, ils entendirent Mélanie dire, suivit du rire des filles:

- J'aurais quand même bien aimée me rincer l'œil, moi.

**First Night**

Une fois tous couchés ils eurent du mal à s'endormir enfin pas Bou-san puisque lui c'était endormi comme une bûche et ronflait, Naru qui devait avoir l'habitude fini par lui envoyer un cousin pour qu'il se retourne enfin et cesse ainsi son tapage nocturne, ce qui lui valut les remerciements des autres occupants de la salle. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir paisiblement et tombèrent dans le doux monde des rêves. Sauf Mai qui elle eu droit comme elle en avait l'habitude à son cauchemar récurant, elle se trouvait dehors de nuit et courait. Elle fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle avait trop peur. Ses poumons étaient en feux et ses jambes lui faisaient mal comme jamais. Elle entendait la chose qui la poursuivait se rapprocher inexorablement et au moment où elle sentie une main sur son épaule. Elle se réveilla essoufflée, mais elle n'était pas dans son lit de la veille, elle avait glissé directement dans un autre rêve, qui celui-là lui était inconnue. Elle était dans le noir complet et Gene était à ses côtés:

- Où sommes nous?

- Dans ton esprit Mai.

- Pourquoi fait-il si noir?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le maître ici tu devrais le savoir.

- Je l'ignore. Pourquoi sommes nous là cette fois-ci?

- Chute! Écoute attentivement.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'obscurité et entendu au loin des murmures.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Allons voir.

Ils avancèrent dans la direction d'où provenaient les bruits. Plus ils avançaient et mieux elle entendait, c'était des pleurs et des gémissements de douleurs mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Que...? Elle s'avança encore.

C'était des voix suppliantes si faibles qu'elle ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés. Tout à coup le monde se mit à trembler et un mur de feu apparue devant eux, les empêchant d'avancer.

- C'est quoi ça?

- On nous refuse l'accès Mai.

- Mais qu... Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa question qu'elle se réveilla cette fois-ce dans son lit, elle avait été réveillée par une alarme assourdissante. Tout les autres étaient levés quand un grand bruit de verre cassé retenti dans la base et l'alarme s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Mai vit Naru se précipité à la base pour rejoindre Lin suivit de peu par les autres, quand ils poussèrent la porte ils découvrirent Lin à terre qui tenait son bras contre sa poitrine au milieu de débris de verres.

- Lin! Ça vas?

- Rien de grave, juste une coupure Naru.

Ayako se précipita vers lui pour l'ausculter, il avait une plaie sur l'avant bras gauche elle devait mesurée dix bons centimètres mais était peu profonde.

- Une simple désinfection et un bandage bien serré devront faire l'affaire Lin-san. Je reviens avec ce qu'il faut.

- Merci Matsuzaki-san.

- Que c'est il passé Lin?

- Je ne sais pas trop Naru, l'alarme c'est déclenchée je me suis levé et quelque chose ma poussé. Quand je suis tombé, j'ai renversé mon verre qui c'est cassé et je me suis coupé. Ça c'est passé très vite puis vous êtes entré.

Ayako revînt dans la base avec dans son sillages une infirmière. Il s'agissait d'une femme ayant une bonne trentaines d'années elle paraissait inquiète.

- Vous avez un blésé parait-il, tout va bien?

- Merci mais ça ira, mon assistant c'est coupé en tombant, c'est tout.

- Tant mieux!

- Vous savez d'où est venu le feu?

- Oh, non à priori c'est une fausse alerte comme certaines des autres, je suis désolée mais je dois retourner là haut, les patients sont très agités. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je m'appelle Suzuki Riko, je suis l'infirmière en chef de nuit.

- Vous n'êtes pas passé tout à l'heure?

- Non je suis arrivé juste à l'heure, j'essayerai de passer demain si vous voulez?

- Merci oui.

Elle repartit faire son travail, Ayako fini de panser Lin(1):

- Je changerais le pansement demain matin, mais ça ne devrais pas mettre trop longtemps à guérir. D'ici là il faut vous coucher et bien vous hydrater Lin-san, prenez c'est antidouleurs. Si ça ne va pas venez me réveillez d'accord? Allez tout le monde au lit!

- Oui Docteur Matsuzaki.

Ils voyaient rarement le côté professionnel de Ayako mais quand elle passait en mode "Je suis Docteur je sais ce qui est bien pour toi, alors ferme là et fais ce que je te dis", ils n'aimaient pas trop. Et puis Lin était trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir quand se monter soumis, ils allèrent donc tous se recoucher sans faire d'histoire.

A Suivre...

* * *

**Notes:**

Voilou, vous avez aimé?

Je sais je devrais pas vous habituer à avoir de nouveaux chapitres aussi vite mais j'aime tellement écrire que je peux pas me retenir, vous allez finir par prendre l'habitude et si un jour je prends trop de retard vous allez me pourrir de MP. Moralité? Je dois poursuivre mon rythme non?

(1) Haha Lin est un canasson!

Et comme d'hab je réponds aux review anonymes dans mon profil, allez y parce que je me casse le cul à le faire, mes lecteurs adorés.

A pluche mes choux... putain j'ai besoin de sommeil là et je dois arrêter le chocolat ça me ramollie la cervelle. Hana en mode comme dans la vrai vie, mon image de marque en prend un coup non? ;)


	3. Second Day

Salut!

Je sais je suis méga à la bourre mais mon PC a eu une petite attaque au niveau de l'alimentation donc plus de la moitié du chapitre a dû être entièrement retapé par votre servante dévouée mais pas doué de super pouvoirs. Ceux qui voulaient savoir qui était le guide de Mai vont avoir une réponse tout de suite après ces lignes et j'y vais avec des gros sabots! J'espère que nombre d'entre vous l'avaient déjà deviné, au début je pensais que ça allait être un autre personnage, mais en fait ce personnage est déjà très riche donc voici son remplaçant.

PS: Petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner, vous pourrez retrouver les plans (grosso modo) de l'hôpital sur ma page deviantart dont un lien est sur mon profil.

Bises.

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

**Second Day**

Ce matin j'ai eu du mal à m'extirper de mon lit, pourtant ce n'est pas parce qu'il est confortable loin de là. Un peu quand même ce qui est rare quand on sait à quoi il devrait servir, mais bon puisque je suis la première personne à dormir dessus... Non si j'ai eu tant de mal à émerger c'est que la nuit d'hier ma bien secouée, d'abord mes rêves dont en plus il va falloir que je parle et puis c'est surtout de voir Lin-san blésé qui m'a fais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois mais là... étrangement j'ai peur que cela ne recommence, je pense que nous ne sortirons pas tous indemne de cette histoire. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever pour ressentir encore se sentiment écrasant comme quoi les choses allait mal tourner. Faut dire que mon satané guide n'en fait qu'à sa tête aussi, pourquoi ne m'aide t-il pas plus? J'ai été si surprise de la voir que j'ai bien crus que j'allais vendre la mèche, mais elle m'a envoyée un de ces regard...et puis plus rien de la journée. Elle me tape sur le système... même si grâce à elle je me détend bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer en arrivant ici. Ce matin c'est elle qui est venue me sortir gentiment du lit, elle m'a laissé une lettre à lire quand je serais seul "pour plus de discrétion", que je suis allée la lire au toilettes comme une voleuse:

* * *

Mai,

Ne compte pas sur moi pour vous aider dans cette histoire beauté, j'en ai déjà assez fait pour vous la dernière fois. Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, tu croyais que c'était qui, qui vous avait permit de sentir les esprits de l'atelier? J'ai eu du mal à faire en sorte de Masako ne sache pas d'où ça venait. Je ne tiens pas à devoir répondre à trop de questions c'est pas mon but, je suis là pour voir ce que vous faites et la manière que vous employez, alors ne t'imagines pas que je vais me griller. Tu dois y arriver par toi même et prendre ta décision en ton âme et conscience... d'accord c'est vrai je me fais du soucie pour toi... et pour les autres. Mais je n'agirais qu'en dernier recourt si il y a danger de mort, c'est que je tiens à mourir le plus tard possible tu vois? Bon allez ma belle, garde courage j'ai confiance en toi et les autres aussi alors fais de ton mieux et prends enfin confiance en toi, tu en vaux le coup!

Ton Yoda perso.

PS: Jette donc ce torchon après l'avoir déchiré tu seras gentille ma belle.

* * *

Voilà c'est elle tout craché, prise de tête mais en même temps pleine de gentillesse et de dérision. Je déchirais donc sa lettre et la jetais dans la cuvette, elle dit toujours que je suis belle je suis contente et jusqu'ici je pensais ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. Mais hier avec Ayako sous la douche... j'ai bien crus me mettre à pleurer, son corps est recouvert de vilaines cicatrices et de tatouages incompréhensibles. Par quoi est-elle passé pour avoir récolter toutes ces blessures? Même Ayako était choquée, Mélanie nous a dit qu'elle avait eu un grave accident, plusieurs même. Le pire c'était cette longue blessure qui partait de dessous son oreille gauche et qui courait sur son cou jusqu'à son épaule droite. Comme si on avait essayer de l'égorger, mais elle s'en fichait bien et ne cachait rien à notre vue. Je me demande ce que représentent ses tatouages, elle en avait sur les bras, le dos et la poitrine. Elle nous a dit qu'avant elle sortait avec un motard et que ça venait de là, ils représentaient de jolies arabesques. Je me demande bien ce que c'est, enfin bon Ayako et moi n'en soufflerons pas un mot c'est privé après tout, mais je comprend mieux pourquoi elle est toujours couverte du cou aux chevilles ces cicatrices ne sont vraiment pas belles et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à les voir en permanence. Je pense qu'elle les caches non pas par pudeur mais plutôt pour ne pas trop choquer les gens, parce qu'elle s'en fout royalement mais elle doit sans doute prendre en considération la sensibilité des autres. Encore une chose qui me fais encore plus l'apprécier, Ayako a dû en venir à la même conclusion car elle est bien plus attentive à elle maintenant. C'est drôle, elle est très rentre dedans mais en même temps elle fait attention aux autres, là elle taquine Bou-san qui a faillit rendre son jus de fruit par le nez. L'ambiance est complètement différente que d'habitude, je suis moi même plus relaxée et les autres sont aussi plus joyeux. C'est bien, notre travail est si envahissant certaines fois que ça nous ronge tous, comme ça j'ai l'impression que nous pouvons décompresser pendant l'enquête elle même et ainsi mieux gérer les moments de stresse.

Naru est déjà sur l'ordinateur avec Lin-san, ce dernier a bonne mine et ne semble pas souffrir de l'accident de la veille heureusement. Je m'approche d'eux avec ma tasse à la main, après tout je dois faire mon rapport de la nuit non?

- Bonjour Naru, Lin-san. Ils se retournèrent vers moi.

- Bonjour Mai.

- Bonjour Taniyama-san.

- Naru?

- Oui?

- J'ai de nouvelles informations je crois.

- Obtenues comme d'habitude?

- Oui.

- Raconte moi-ça. Je m'asseyais un peu sur le bureau à côté de lui, il me regardait attentif, puis me lançais dans mon récit de mon deuxième rêve. Naru était toujours très attentif mais quand je prononçait le nom de son frère ses yeux brillaient, cette solitude profonde l'animerait sans doutes jusqu'à sa mort, le pauvre.

- Et tu n'as pas pu identifier les paroles de ces gens? Me demanda t-il après avoir fini d'écouter, je repris une gorgé de thé avant de lui répondre.

- Non, je ne comprenais rien ou presque, juste certains mots mais ils étaient bizarres, déformés. Mais j'entendais très mal. Eh Naru, pour le feu? Je me penchais à son oreille pour que lui seul m'entend. Tu pourrais pas demander à Gene toi même? Tu m'as dis que tu pouvais lui parler à travers les miroirs non?

- Je ferais comme je peux Mai, me chuchota t-il en retour.

- Quan...

- Regardez nos deux tourtereaux, ne sont-ils pas mignons? Bou-san et ses grands pieds, je me relevais en rougissant légèrement.

- Bou-san!

- Mai me parlait de ses rêves de la nuit.

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'elle rougie comme ça. Dit-il narquois, avant que nous ne puissions rajouter quelque chose Mélanie glissa son bras sur les épaules de Bou-san pour le retenir.

- Écoute mon grand, je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris. Ce genre de blagues c'est plus drôle si... comme elle l'entrainait dehors je ne pus pas entendre la suite. Mais elle avait toute ma reconnaissance, nos relations avec Naru sont devenu très saines toute fois je ne voulais pas faire trop étalage de nos avancées.

Je n'aime pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, humm Naru ferait un beau trophée accroché sur mon mur... même si je préférerais faire une toute autre utilisation de sa peau je dois dire. Comme je partais loin à la dérive sur mes phantasmes habituels je ne remarquais même pas que j'avais commencer à caresser inconsciemment du bout des doigts l'avant bras de Naru, c'est vrai qu'il a la peau douce me dis-je avec un sourire rêveur. Puis comme il avait saisit mes doigts je reprenais pieds dans la réalité:

- Tu rêvasses Mai? Me dit-il discrètement, je rougissais bien entendue comme une pivoine et retirais prestement ma main baladeuse.

- Pardon Naru, j'étais ailleurs.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Mai. Son petit ton entendue allait me rendre folle, je décidais de m'éloigner pour notre propre sécurité. Bon d'accord j'ai pris l'habitude de m'assoir sur son bureau le soir quand on discute, du coup je suis habituée à plus de promiscuité physique. Mais si ça continue je vais finir par faire une bourde genre lui sauter dessus pendant la nuit, déjà que je suis bien tenté alors si maintenant il se met à flirter à demi avec moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps. Je fut sauvée de mes pensées par la sonnerie de l'interphone qui retenti, j'allais voir, c'était la standardiste de l'accueil centrale qui nous prévenait que Masako et Yatsuhara venaient d'arriver. Ayako et moi allâmes donc les accueillir à la première porte de sécurité menant à l'aile Nord. _Ouf sauvée par le gong!_

* * *

Yatsuhara et Masako avaient pris un taxi depuis Yokohama et arrivèrent tôt à l'hôpital Makitaka, quand Masako sortie du véhicule elle sentit un malaise mais passa outre. La standardiste leur ouvrit la porte et leur indiqua le chemin tout en annonçant au reste de leurs compagnons leur arrivé. Ils attendirent sagement qu'on vienne les chercher, la porte s'ouvrit vite pour laisser le passage à Mai et Ayako.

- Bonjour vous allez bien?

- Ça peut allez, venez avec nous on va tout vous dire.

Ils leurs emboitèrent le pas et rejoignirent les autres à la base, les premiers éléments leur furent fourni, les différentes manifestations qui avaient lieu dans l'aile, la blessure de Lin dont ils prirent tout deux des nouvelles. Puis Naru demanda à Yatsuhara ce qu'il avait eu le temps de découvrir jusqu'ici.

- Pas grand chose sauf que cet hôpital a eu son compte d'incendies comme vous devez le savoir. L'hôpital a été construit en 1870 par les Dr Takanashi et Makiba (1), il se composait déjà de deux ailes, le premier incendie eu lieu en 1886 où l'aile Nord brula entièrement. Il n'y eu qu'un décès celui d'une aide soignante qui aidait à l'évacuation des patients présents. En 1923 lors du grand séisme du Kantô c'est l'aile centrale qui fut la plus touchée, un grand nombre de malades périrent , mais l'aile Nord eu a déploré un incendie mineur qui là encore ne fit qu'une victime. Puis en 1945 l'hôpital fut presque entièrement détruit par les bombardement américains, il fut aussitôt reconstruit et il n'y eu plus aucuns incidents depuis la reconstruction de l'aile Nord. C'est tout ce que j'ai appris à Yokohama mais je devrais en trouver plus à Ikuta dont le clinique dépend. Je pense y passer la nuit, en partant tout de suite j'aurais le temps de faire des recherches plus poussées et je pourrais sans doute vous les communiquer demain dans l'après-midi.

- Très bien, concentre tes recherches sur les victimes de l'aile Nord puisque les autres sont épargnés pour le moment.

- Très bien, il se mit à griffonner les différentes demandes de Naru puis après avoir salué tout le monde Ayako le reconduisit à la sortie. Pendant ce temps les autres discutèrent des sensations de Masako.

- Je ressens une présence plus forte que les autres, sa volonté est plus grande elle veux se venger. C'est étrange on dirait que c'est soutenu par une autre force que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Dès que Matsuzaki-san revient nous mangerons puis Hara-san vous irez avec elle et vous regarder ce que vous trouvez.

- Bah et nous Naru-chan?

- Toi, Bou-san tu vas nous aider ainsi que Mai, John et Kleze-san à recueillir les témoignages des patients.

- Génial, dit-il pessimiste.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, crois moi.

Ayako revint vite et après déjeuner Naru dispersa ses troupes ainsi: lui même et Lin dans la base, Bou-san et Mai dans la salle vidéo, Mélanie et John dans le réfectoire. Ils entendirent les différents patients en compagnie d'un membre du personnel pendant toute l'après -midi et ne revinrent vers la base qu'à quatre heure passé. Ils avaient tous une pile de formulaires bien remplit et n'avaient eu à regretter aucuns incidents majeurs avec leurs interlocuteurs. Bou-san avait bien été "dragué" par la nymphomane de l'hôpital et John pris à partit dans une conversation théologique interminable. Par contre Lin et Naru avaient eu moins de chance, comme ils s'étaient gardés les cas les plus "dangereux". Ils étaient complètements débraillés après que leur dernière patiente ait commencée à "simulée" une combustion spontanée, au beau milieu de la table. Et alors que Ayako et Masako revenaient, les autres rentrèrent faire leurs rapports:

- Mai thé! Dit Naru alors qu'elle venait de passer la porte.

- Vas-y tout seul, je suis morte dit-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise.

- Laisse Mai-chan je m'y colle.

- Quand est ce que tu avales toute cette énergie, Mélanie-san? Demanda Bou-san en insistant bien sur un certain mot.

- Quand je dors gros balourd de Moine. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du buffet en attendant que l'eau ne chauffe.

- Bon alors vous avez trouvez quelque chose? Ou vous avez fait choux blanc? Demanda Ayako.

- Je pense que cette femme Kouenji Eri est très intéressante, Mai donna son dossier à Naru, c'est la seule parmi ceux que nous avons vue qui paraissait non seulement claire mais aussi, critique.

- Ouais à ce demander ce qu'elle fait là, renchéri Bou-san.

- Je pense que les autres étaient tous soit médicamentés, soit avaient trop peur... et puis de toute façon la moitié a refusé de nous parler à Bou-san autant qu'à moi d'ailleurs.

- Pareil pour nous, ils nous ont donné quelques petits renseignements et puis dès qu'on leur posaient des questions plus poussées soit ils partaient dans des délires impossibles, soit ils parlaient de tout autre chose ou encore ils se fermaient comme des huitres.

- Kleze-san a raison. Nous en avons eu quelques uns qui ne nous ont même pas regardés, les pauvres gens. Ils paraissent pourtant bien traités.

- John les personnes qui sont ici sont en grande détresse morale, pour la plus part ils n'ont même pas conscience d'eux même. Ils sont bien traités mais leurs esprits ne peuvent être soignés comme leurs corps. Dépression, schizophrénie, alcoolisme il y a tant de problèmes qui affectent le mental des être humains, tous ne peuvent aller mieux en étant bien traités.

- Je sais Matsuzaki-san mais ils portent une telle détresse, même les patients que l'on a vue qui paraissaient euphoriques. C'est d'une tristesse.

- C'est la réalité c'est tout John.

- Bon Mai, Bou-san parlez moi de cette patiente qui vous semble pertinente.

- Ouais, Kouenji Eri, 36ans elle est atteinte de psychose maniacodépressive, d'après l'aide soignante qui l'accompagnais. Au début elle paraissait vraiment ailleurs et puis quand Mai a commencé à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle a tout à coup sembler s'éveillée, ses yeux sont redevenus clairs et elle a commencée à nous raconter d'une voie posée que la nuit une femme rodait parfois devant sa chambre au premier. L'aide soignante nous a dit plus tard que son couloir était calme donc que personne ne venait la nuit. La femme qu'elle croit voir car elle en doute elle même et se croit encore plus atteinte, cette femme donc regarde dans les chambres Kouenji-san en a très peur. Elle dit que son visage est rongé, parfois elle l'entend tenter d'entrer dans une chambre sans succès et alors elle s'énerve et tape dessus. Elle paraissait vraiment terrorisée mais en même temps lucide ce qui étonnait la jeune femme à ses côtés, d'habitude elle est très renfermée et passe son temps à chuchoter l'air lugubre.

- J'oublie rien Mai?

- Non c'est à peu près tout, je pense tout de même que nous devrions la garder à l'œil, on sait jamais.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir là dedans?

- Non, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Et vous, vous avez quelque chose Masako?

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose en bas mais c'est difficile à dire quoi avec exactitude, ils y a beaucoup d'esprits ici, cette aile ne devait pas être uniquement dédiée aux soins psychiatriques, les âmes que je vois semblent très atteintes physiquement. Mais elle manques de profondeurs un peu comme pour le cas Yoshimi bien que je ne puisse pas dire qu'ils soient identiques, ils sont peut être eux aussi manipulés.

- Bien! Naru referma son cahier et s'adressa à Bou-san.

- Je voudrais que nous ne perdions pas de temps, tu vas procédé tout de suite au sous sol, nous en serons peut être plus.

Bou-san alla se préparer dans le dortoir, pendant qu'ils prévenaient le Dr Takanashi qui les rejoignit et une fois qu'il fut prêt ils allèrent au sous sol en laissant Lin à la base afin qu'il puisse enregistrer toutes manifestations étranges. Bou-san se positionna comme le lui conseillait Masako et s'étant mis en position commença à prier pour chasser les esprits.

_**Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan**_

_**sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata**_

_**kan man.**_

_**Naumaku sanmanda danan on boron**_

_**On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku**_

_**Naumaku shittiriya zibikya nan**_

_**-**_ Ça se passe bien, déclara Masako, ils partent.

- Vous êtes sûr Hara-san?

- Oui Naru, ils s'en vont.

_**Sarabata taagyatanan an birazi birazi**_

_**Makasyaky ara baziri**_

_**Satasata saratei tairatarai**_

_**Bidamani san banzyani taramati siddariya taran **_

_**Sowaka!**_

Bon-san rouvrit les yeux, étonné: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

- Quoi Bou-san?

- Ça a marché, si facilement, c'est la première fois que je ressent ça, Masako ils sont bien partis non?

- Oui tous, mais tu as raison c'est étrange. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient presque tous soulagés que tu les chassent.

- Oui et alors? Demanda le Dr Takanashi.

- Docteur vous voyez normalement les esprits qui font autant de dégâts que ceux là ne veulent pas être purifiés. Même l'esprit le plus en colère n'a pas beaucoup résisté.

- C'est vrai sempaï, d'habitude ils manifestent assez fortement leur mécontentement, mais là non!

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie du fond du cœur vous avez sauver mes patients et mon hôpital. Et ce dans des délais très court, merci beaucoup.

Ils étaient tous perplexe sauf Mélanie et le Dr Takanashi, Naru en particulier semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Écoutez Docteur, nous voudrions nous assurer que tout va bien, nous ne devons pas crier victoire trop vite alors si vous le permettez je désirerais rester au moins cette nuit afin de constater que tout va bien.

- Mais même Hara-san dit que tout va bien. Le Dr Takanashi était à première vue au courant de la réputation de cette dernière.

- Pardon mais il peut arriver que certains esprits troublent mes perceptions, je ne suis pas infaillible loin de là.

Devant son air modeste et la détermination de Naru il capitula se disant qu'au final, il préférait être tout à fait certain. Il les laissa pour retourner à ses taches, eux remontèrent voir si Lin avait eu quoi que ce soit sur les bandes, tout en parlant de la performance de Bou-san.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit aussi facile, on aurait dit que je m'attaquais à une vieille grand mère tout juste décédées, pas à des dizaines d'esprits en activités depuis plusieurs années.

- Moi j'ai trouvée ça très impressionnant Bou-san, tu n'en as pas l'air mais tu es très fort, dit Mélanie admirative.

Mai faillit éclater de rire devant son air d'innocence crasse, _bonjour le numéro de néophyte, pfff!_

- Tiens en parlant de numéro réussi dit t-elle narquoise, c'était quoi ton petit jeu Masako?

- De quoi parles tu Mai?

- Avec le Dr Takanashi: "je ne suis pas infaillible" , un peu plus et tu battais des cils comme une geisha. Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Je devais bien aidée Naru, puisque tu en étais incapable, ma pauvre.

- Non mais de quoi j'me... Bou-san la ceintura alors qu'elle voulait se jeter sur sa Némésis.

- Relax Mai, tu voudrais pas la frapper devant Naru, lui dit-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils rentraient dans la base.

- Tu crois que je vais me gêner peut être, cette époque là est révolue mon p'tit père. Et sur ce avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte elle assena une petite tape de rien du tout sur le derrière de la tête de Masako.

- Désolée Masako j'ai cru voir une petite punaise, dit-elle avec un petit regard innocent, je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins? Masako lui rendit un sourire mièvre.

- Pas du tout Mai, voyons tu ne pourrais pas faire mal à une mouche.

- Ah, je crois que je revois la punaise! Dit-elle avec un sourire sournois exagéré qui fit rire tout le monde même Masako.

- Que fais-tu Mai? Demanda Naru perplexe.

- Masako et moi pensons ouvrir une entreprise d'extermination de nuisibles alors on s'entraine un peu. Elle les repères et moi je les éradiques. Masako se cacha dans sa manche en pouffant tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient.

- Veuillez reprendre vos exercices à plus tard, nous avons un travail sérieux ici. Ils rentrèrent tous dans les rangs et s'assirent autour de la table.

- Hara-san vous êtes certaine que les esprits ont disparu?

- Sans aucuns doutes, Bou-san les a tous chassés.

- Très bien, vous savez que j'ai proposé que nous restions ici une nuit de plus mais si vous désirez rentrer je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

- Ça ira Shibuya-san je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour rester un peu plus, John regarda tour à tour chaque membres de l'assemblé qui confirmèrent tous.(2)

- Merci, nous allons diner et pouvoir nous préparer pour la nuit. Hara-san prévenez nous tout de suite si vous sentez quoi que ce soit.

- Sans fautes Naru.

Après avoir manger à la base dans une ambiance joyeuse ils allèrent se doucher et ce fut au tour de Masako de désapprouver les douches.

- Non mais c'est quoi c'est parois ridicules? Dit-elle alors qu'elles étaient revenu à la base.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette réaction, répondit Mai tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule avec compassion. Par contre bizarrement ça ne gênait pas ces deux exhibitionnistes là!

- Franchement grandissez un peu les filles, nous ne sommes pas exhibitionnistes juste peu pudique c'est très différent, n'est ce pas Mélanie-san?

Cette dernière passa derrière Ayako et posa sa tête par dessus son épaule.

- Ah non moi je suis bien exhibitionniste, Ayako partie d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Ça m'étonnerais Kleze-san, sinon tout le monde verrais ce que vous n'avez pu nous cacher sous la douche. Toutes les têtes des garçons, qui jusque là faisaient tout pour ne pas prendre part à la discussion, convergèrent vers elles.

- Masako!

- Laisse Mai, un éclaire dur passa rapidement dans ses yeux qui fit se liquéfier Masako sur place puis il disparue pour refaire place à de la moquerie, Masako ne doit pas aimer mes tatouages c'est tout, n'est ce pas?

- Je... je suis intriguée, dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Tu apprendra que certaines choses doivent être cachées pour être mieux découvertes. Tu comprendras un jour, hein Ayako?

- Le plus tard possible si tu veux bien, elle risquerait de me faire de l'ombre.

- Tu crois ma chérie? Elle fit glisser ses mains langoureusement sur la taille de Ayako. Tu as peut être raison mais on ferait mieux d'arrêter de la taquiner sinon Bou-san va faire une attaque d'apoplexie je crois.

- Dommage j'aime bien être dans les bras de quelqu'un ça fait si longtemps, dit Ayako en reprenant un ton faussement sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Elle firent semblant de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Les mecs c'est tous des cons!

- Tous comme Bou-san, des gros obsédés!

- C'est claire! Et elles partirent dans un fou rire tout personnel alors que les autres se demandaient si elles n'étaient pas devenu complètement folles et que peut être le lieu n'y était pas pour rien.

- Vous inquiétez pas les filles, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt à quelle point la vie est dur, dit Ayako fataliste.

- Ouais, mais tu concéderas que justement c'est quand même plus sympa quand c'est du...

- Kleze-san! Je vous prierais de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée!

- Pries tant que tu veux Naru, moi je vais me coucher c'est fatiguant de vous taquiner, hein Ayako?

- Éreintant même je dirais. Elles quittèrent la salle en gloussant suivies pas Mai et Masako qui se demandaient encore ce qui c'était passé.

Dans la base le silence revînt.

- John?

- Oui Takigawa-san?

- Pince moi tu veux?

- Pourquoi?

- Juste pour savoir si je dors pas encore. John obtempéra.

- Outch! Non je rêve pas.

- Vous faites des rêves comme ça?

- Non des cauchemars, les femmes très indépendantes me font peur.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer dans ce cas là, elles ont toutes gagnées ce droit.

- Ça te dérange pas toi?

- Non, de toutes façons je ne suis pas concerné mais votre réaction est très drôle, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, répondit Lin laconique.

- Vous êtres tous des traîtres, les gars! Pourvue que Yatsuhara revienne vite... heuu non en fait ça pourrait être pire. Pourvue que cette histoire finisse vite!

- Je suis d'accord répondit Naru fatigué.

**Second Night**

Ils dormaient tous très bien quand Lin se réveilla croyant sentir une odeur de bruler. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit de la fumé par la porte, il cria aux autres de se réveiller et sortit voir d'où cela venait. La fumé provenait de dessous la porte des vestiaires:

- Il y a le feu dans les vestiaires!

Naru et Bou-san allèrent chercher des extincteurs pendant que Ayako et John partaient avertir le personnel, Ayako dans le bâtiment(3) centrale et John dans les étages. Le feu fut facilement maitrisé et Ayako les rejoignit vite, ils entendirent alors un cri venant des escaliers. Naru, Lin et Ayako se précipitèrent laissant aux autres le soin de s'assurer que le feu ne reprenait pas. Ils arrivèrent au milieu des marches et trouvèrent une aide soignante aux côtés d'un John inconscient.

- Il est blessé à la tête!

Ayako prit les choses en mains et demanda aux garçons de l'aider à remonter John dans la salle de soin du premier.

- Allez chercher l'infirmière en chef, demanda t-elle à l'aide soignante.

- Mais...

- Ils ne la trouverons pas aussi vite que vous allez y!

Elle continua à s'activer auprès de John, il avait une vilaine coupure sur le haut du crane qui saignait abondamment. Elle le brancha sur les moniteurs et constat que son pou était stable.

- Ouf! Tiens moi ça Naru, il tînt la gaze sur le haut de la plaie, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair, elle se pencha pour mieux examiner la plaie. Merde! S'exclama t-elle soudain.

- Quoi?

- C'est profond, jusqu'à l'os, l'infirmière Suzuki arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Que ce passe t-il?

- Nous allons avoir besoin du matériel de radiologie et de celui de suture ainsi que d'anesthésiants, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveil pendant que je le recouds. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de dommages plus en profondeurs.

- C'est dans le bâtiment central, suivez moi.

Ayako changea la gaze et poussa la main de Naru.

- Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas il va aller bien, je viendrai vous avertir quand j'en saurai plus. Elle fit remonter les barrières de sécurités et avec l'aide des autres fit rouler le lit dans le couloir où elles disparurent avec John derrière la porte battante. Naru et Lin redescendirent pour se retrouver bloquer devant les portes, ils firent signe aux autres que John était blessé et qu'ils devaient aller regarder les vidéos. Quelques minutes plus tard Mai revint avec un calepin et un crayon, Lin alla s'en procurer un dans la salle d'art et le passa à Naru:

Naru:_ Alors?_

Mai: _Rien sur les vidéos._

Naru: _Pourquoi?_

Mai: _Aucune idée c'est tout noir, qui a crié?_

Naru:_ Une aide soignante qui a trouvé John._

Mai: _Comment il va?_

Naru:_ Matsuzaki lui fait passer des radios, la blessure a atteint l'os._

Mai: _Il est en danger?_

Naru: _Normalement non, Lin va voir si on peux nous ouvrir_

Mai: _Je t'entend pas, je suis pas aveugle!_

Naru: _Des fois que... _

Naru_: Que dit Hara-san?_

Mai: _Toujours pas de signes d'esprits_

Mai: _Tu crois que c'est un accident?_

Naru: _Non et toi?_

Mai: _Non plus, il en met du temps Lin-san_

Naru:_Il c'est peut être perdu_

Mai: _haha :)_

Naru: _Et toi ça vas?_

Mai: _Je suis inquiète et j'ai peur mais c'est tout, et toi?_

Naru: _J'ai mal à la main_

Mai: _Tu es blessé?_

Naru: _Non je fatigue_

Mai: _Voilà Lin avec quelqu'un_

Naru: _Je suis pas sourd_

Mai: _Des fois que..._

Une fois la porte ouverte ils allèrent à leur tour dans la base mais ils firent la même constatation que les autres.

- Soit c'est un problème de matériel puisque toutes les caméras sont tombées en panne en même temps, soit c'est un sabotage.

- Y a des chances en effet, puisque les enregistrements sont coupés avant le début de l'incendie et que les caméras de l'hôpital n'ont rien données non plus. Dit Naru débité.

- Et pour John?

- Pareil soit un accident, soit un acte malveillant. Mai m'a dit que vous ne ressentiez rien Hara-san?(4)

- Non tout est vide.

Ils s'installèrent pour attendre le retour de Ayako très inquiets, celle-ci revint vite.

- Alors?

- Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, il a une légère commotion. Nous le surveillerons toute la nuit.

- Il a dit ce qu'il lui été arrivé?

- Il n'a pas repris connaissance suffisamment longtemps, mais selon l'angle d'impact je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un regrettable accident.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui il n'y a qu'un impact, il a dût faire une mauvaise chute. Pourquoi vous pensiez à autre chose?

- Les caméras ont été sabotées, annonça Bou-san.

- Quoi? Mais qui?

- Si on le savait... Masako ne perçoit rien d'anormale. Donc...

- Donc c'est humain, le feu aussi vous croyez?

- Sans doutes, répondit Naru comme elle se tournait vers lui.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ça si je le savais...

- Bon je vais retourner au chevet de John, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

Lin et Naru restèrent à la base un peu plus longtemps, pendants que les autres allèrent se recoucher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naru, John est résistant, le rassura Mai avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Mai ouvrit les yeux le soleil était à son Zénith, elle s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle rêvait car l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un pièce qui bien qu'elle semblait neuve était assurément d'une autre époque, il y avait des lits partout et dessus de nombreuses personnes alitées. Elles semblaient au plus mal, la peau livide, les traits tirés et l'odeur était insoutenable. Une odeur de mort, de vomissures, de sueur et de douleur elle en avait des hauts le cœur. Au milieu de cet enfer s'activaient des hommes et des femmes accourant quand un malade convulsait, ils semblaient eux aussi tous très fatigués. Ils portaient tous des tabliers qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs et leur vêtements dataient d'après Mai de l'ère Meïji. Un homme en particulier retenait son attention, il paraissait tout aussi fatigué que les autres mais chez lui irradiait une assurance, une bonté et une force bienfaisante. En entendant quelque chose derrière elle Mai se retourna et vit passer devant elle une femme elle aussi en tablier souillé. Elle fonça vers l'homme qu'elle avait remarqué plutôt et entama avec lui une discussion animé, Mai était trop loin pour voir de quoi ils parlaient. Elle tenta donc de se rapprocher slalomant entre les lits, elle fini par entendre des bribes.

- Fais les partir! Crachait la femme.

- Non.

- Mais ils sont...

- Ils sont malades, comme les autres! Répondit-il énervé à son tour.

Puis comme Mai se rapprochait, elle se retrouva soudain à un tout autre endroit mais toujours en présence des deux même personnes, pourtant l'ambiance était toute autre. Ils parlaient gaiement avec un homme plus âgé, dans le jardin d'une belle et grande maison, _c'est leur père? _Tout du moins celui de l'homme vu leur ressemblance, elle scrutait le visage de la femme pour y déceler une similitude quand à nouveau un mur de feu s'interposa et qu'une voie forte résonnait à ses oreilles: Vas t-en!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et entendit aussitôt Masako crier:

- Ils sont revenu!

A cet instant tous entendirent des coups tout autour d'eux, ils sentirent aussi la température baissée soudainement et alors qu'ils se levaient se déclencha le dispositif anti-incendie, ils se retrouvèrent tous trempés puis sans autre explication tout redevint calme. _Super_ pensa Mai en contemplant son état.

A Suivre...

* * *

**Note:**

Voilà! Désolée du retard mais comme je l'ai expliquée plus haut ce n'est pas trop ma faute, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaie.

(1) D'où le nom Makitaka ^^.

(2) C'est un peu près là que j'ai eu un gros problème et que mon alimentation a sauté, grrr j'ai dû aller m'en rechercher une nouvelle grrrr la moitié du chapitre n'y avait pas résisté d'où mon putain de retard vraiment encore désolée.

(3) C'est juste que comme c'est elle qui a le passe... c'est plus pratique.

(4) Ça dépend pour qui! :)

**Bon alors je sais que ça va pas vous plaire** mais je ne pourrais peut être pas poster avent la semaine prochaine, peut être plus tard encore, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles mon neveux né au début du mois est à l'hôpital et comme je n'ai pas encore acceptée de nouveau poste, je vais peut être rejoindre ma sœur qui aura sans doute envie de compagnie et d'aide. Désolée mais la famille passe avant tout. Si le petit va mieux je reprendrais sans faute, d'ici là bonne continuation à toutes et à tous et bonne fin de semaines.

Bises à très bientôt j'espère!


	4. Third Day

**Salut les enfants!**

Je vous donne un petit cadeau de bon week-end, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici... j'ai mal aux mains et aux cuisses... il dit qu'il voit pas le rapport! Proute voilà ^^. Je vous préviens je n'ai pas fait de relecture du tout sur ce coup là. Désolée mais je suis hélas de mariage demain et je devrais déjà être couchée mais je voulais vous faire une surprise mes petits loups d'amour.

Ce chapitre commence avec un POV de Lin grande première mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en le lisant je me bidonne comme une crétine c'est dire... profitez bien, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

* * *

**Third Day**

La vie est pleine de surprise, plus je fais ce travail aux cotés de Naru et des autres plus je le ressent avec force. Ce matin par exemple je me suis levé comme d'habitude en pleine forme, mon bras me tire à peine, en plus c'est vraiment une belle mâtiné. Le soleil se lève à peine, je m'habille en silence et me dirige vers la base afin d'ingurgiter ma première dose de liquide énergisant de la journée. Et comme hier une bonne âme a déjà tout préparé, hier je me suis dit que c'était une infirmière attentionné mais ce matin j'ai des doutes, puisque mon café m'attend bien gentiment devant ma chaise avec son jus de fruit et ses deux toastes à la confiture comme je les aimes. Hum le café est très bon, même si d'habitude je ne le prends pas aussi fort et il y a même la bonne dose de sucre. J'avale mon petit déjeuner en me demandant toujours qui a bien pu le préparer. Autant en avoir le cœur net, une fois sustenté je vais voir qui manque dans le dortoir, à peine un coup d'œil du côtés des hommes parce que j'imagine mal l'un de mes homologues avoir de telles attentions. Allons voir chez les filles?

AhA! Elle n'est pas là! Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Taniyama-san a généralement trop de mal à émerger et Matsuzaki-san qui est revenu au milieu de la nuit... c'est pas son genre quant à Hara-san elle n'était pas là hier et là elle ronfle gentiment. Dons où se cache t-elle? Et surtout comment fait-elle pour se déplacer librement comme ça? Allons voir les toilettes, personne, dans la salle de bain? Non plus! Mais bien sûr... le jardin, _la porte est d'ailleurs entrouverte Lin gros malin, tes yeux te servent à quoi?_ Voyons voir quel coup elle nous prépare cette fois la diablesse, enfin moi je n'ai jamais été attaqué ouvertement mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. J'avoue quand même qu'elle est très distrayante elle fait tourner Naru chèvre, ce qu'il ne l'a pas volé loin de là et ça fait du bien à son égo d'en rabattre quelque peu. Après tout c'est toujours difficile pour moi de me moquer de lui, j'ai du mal tout seul maintenant il me connait trop bien et puis de toute façon je n'ai jamais été du genre très expressif, ça ne m'empêche par contre nullement d'apprécier quand Taniyama-san ou les autres le remettent à sa place. C'est même jubilatoire, brrr il fait un peu frisquet quand même dehors j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée trop loin comme ça. _Lin? Ouvre tes yeux! C'est un ordre, regarde elle est juste là crétin mal réveillé_, ma voix intérieur me pèse parfois... Je suis déçue rien de bien folichon elle boit son café sur un banc, c'est d'un banal. Ah je vous jure les clichés, _allez Lin dis bonjour à la dame, elle va pas te manger._ Tu va te taire, oui! Pourquoi dois-tu toujours l'ouvrir? _Parce que toi tu le fais jamais! _Peut-être parce que à chaque fois que je l'ouvre trop c'est toi qui parle? _Tu as vraiment un grain mon pote..._ je sais... Bon je fais comment si je m'approche plus pour dire bonjour j'ai l'air d'un gros pervers, si je reste là derrière ces buissons j'ai l'air aussi d'un gros pervers. Mais comment font les gens pour dire bonjour, moi j'attends toujours de répondre. _Tu es un cas tu sais ça? Asociale!_ Bon alors faisons com...

- Bonjour Lin! Tu viens t'asseoir ou te reste là à bailler aux corneilles?

_Grillé! Au moins elle ne te prend pas pour un pervers_...tsss! Bon je me lance:

- Bonjour, désolé je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous Kleze-san. _Menteur!_ Ta gueule à la fin! Voilà agissons normalement et pas comme un psychopathe, _tu pense à nous au pluriel comme c'est mignon!_ Nom de Dieu! Du coup je fais quoi? Je m'assoie? _La vache t'es vraiment qu'une grosse quiche je vais pioncer moi_, fais donc ça j'aurais des vacances.

Enfin libre, pfiuu le problème c'est que maintenant elle me regarde bizarrement, relax Lin tu fais comme d'hab... _pas grand chose?_ Tu dors pas toi? Revenons à nos moutons. _Béééé _Je vais mourir!

- Alors Lin quoi de neuf?

- Tout va bien merci et vous bien dormi? _Tu parles d'une entré en matière. D_égage de ma tête!

- Comme un bébé, enfin un bébé humide à cause de la saucé de cette nuit mais quand même.

- Au fait merci pour le café, voilà caaaalme... serein... Je peux interagir avec des étrangers, je peux!

- Ah! De rien, je suis une lève tôt, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Comment avez vous fait pour le petit déjeuner?

- Avant de te répondre tu veux bien me rendre un service?

- Ca dépend.

Qu'est ce qu'elle vas bien pouvoir inventer? Bon déjà elle n'a pas son sourire de sadique c'est un bon signe, en fait elle m'a à peine regardée depuis que je suis là, elle passe son temps à fermer les yeux et à profiter du soleil, vraiment étrange cette fille en fait.

- Un homme prudent à ce que je vois, je te fais si peur que ça?

- Ca dépend. Elle rit, c'est un son un peu roque le matin pour mes oreilles. _Moi j'aime bien_. On t'a pas sonner toi.

- Tu veux te lancer dans la politique ou quoi?

- Pourquoi? Elle ouvrit les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le coté comme pour mieux me voir.

- Tu peux pas répondre comme tout le monde? Ses yeux sont étrange comme si elle voyait à travers moi, je n'aime pas trop la sensation.

- C'est à dire? Génial là elle parait ennuyé et à bout de patience.

- Avec des vrai mots et pas par monosyllabes, dire ce que tu penses vraiment.

- Ca m'arrive en effet, mais c'est rare.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas parler?

- Non c'est juste que ça n'intéresse personne. Son regard se fit à nouveau scrutateur et un lent sourira apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne parierais pas là dessus. Enfin, passons à mon petit service tu t'en souviens?

- Oui.

- Alors s'il te plaie fais moi plaisir, arrête de ma vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se cache derrière moi quand tu fais ça, rends moi mon impolitesse et appel moi par mon prénom tu veux bien? _Quoi c'est tout? Même pas drôle!_ Boucle là cinq minutes! Elle m'a demandé quoi déjà, ah oui l'appeler par son nom et la tutoyer.

- Je peux essayer.

- Tu n'est pas croyable tu sais?

- Quoi?

- Tu es d'une prudence, c'est pas fatiguant à la longue?

- Des fois mais j'aime bien ça, c'est pratique.

- Tu es boy-scout ou quoi? Et la spontanéité tu connais?

- Oui.

- Tu pratique rarement non?

- C'est dangereux.

- Des fois, mais c'est loin d'être ennuyeux en tout cas, tu sais pourquoi tu as eu un petit déjeuner servit ce matin? Comme je ne répondais pas elle continua sur sa lancé: Et bien c'est parce que j'ai fais preuve de spontanéité, je me suis gentiment prise par la main et j'ai piqué sa carte à Ayako.

- V.. tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Oh! Allez Robocop tu vas pas me dire que tu ne fais jamais rien d'interdit?

- Il y a longtemps, lui répondais-je après avoir réfléchi.

- Mon Dieu c'est grave docteur, ton patron et toi vous avez le même problème.

- C'est à dire?

- Vous avez oubliez d'être jeunes.

- Je suis jeune.

- Tu as quel âge?

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Hahaha tu as le même âge que Bou-san?

- Et alors?

- Un jour fais-toi une fleure et passe une soirée avec lui, tu apprendras sans doutes quelques trucs.

- Comme?

- T'amuser.

- Je sais m'amuser. _Non mais prends moi pour un crétin aussi_. Putain, il est revenu lui.

- Et tu fais quoi?

- Je lis, j'écoute de la musique, je vais au cinéma ce genre de choses. _Tu nous enmerdes quoi_. Il n'est pas là, si je l'ignore il va peut être me lâcher. Elle éclata de rire, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?

- Vous trouvez ça drôle?

- Non désolée c'est autre chose. Et tu fais ça toujours tout seul?

- Parfois Naru ou Madoka m'accompagnent.

- Oulala c'est qui elle? J'arrivais presque à voir ses oreilles de chat et sa queue fouetter l'air. _Héhé gros cochon!_ Dieu pourquoi moi?

- Une amie.

- Pas plus?

- Non.

- Dommage.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour qu'elle te sorte un peu de ta coquille.

- Je n'ai pas de coquille.

- Si je te jure, juste là regarde bien, elle pointa son doit ganté vers ma tête.

- Très drôle.

- Bon sans rire, elle est comment cette Madoka.

- Elle te ressemble.

- Non c'est vrai? En quoi? Retour du chat. _Miaaaou_, donnez moi un pique à glace je dois me trépaner en urgence.

- Vous avez un peu le même caractère.

- Quoi? Gentille, drôle et attentionné?

- Non, sournoise, manipulatrice et trop maline pour être prise à la légère. Putain t'est trop con voilà où ça me mène quand tu prends la parole babouin insensible,_ je donne juste un coup de main pour que tu sois honnête pour une fois_, je m'en passerais bien figure toi. Oups là elle est surprise, super sérieuse du coup..._. _Je crois que je vais me rentrer moi, _Lopette!_ Prudence est mère de sureté ducon, tu l'oublies ça? Mais elle me suit? _Crotte_, ouais crotte:

- Tu penses vraiment ça?

- Oui, je ne dis pas grand chose mais quand je le dis c'est que je le penses. Elle méditât quelques secondes mes mots.

- Ça te gênes si je prend ça pour un compliment? Mon rythme cardiaque eu des ratés, une fille vraiment bizarre.

- Non.

- C'en était un? Me demanda t-elle alors que je lui tenais la porte pour renter. C'est pas parce que j'ai un petit problème de voie intérieur envahissante que je ne suis pas un gentleman.

- Peut être.

Elle me barra brusquement le passage en mettant sa main contre le mur:

- Alors merci, son sourire était sincère et elle retira son bras sans rajouter un mot mais comme je lui passais devant elle dit tout bas.

- En fait tu n'es peut être pas un cas si désespéré. Et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir en me montrant le passe de Matsuzaki-san et me tira la langue.

_Gamine!_ Fais gaffe, je vais finir par faire comme Naru l'autre fois je vais me taper la tête contre un mur... Gentil garçon... en y repensant j'ai bien ris cette fois là, j'avais compris tout de suite le problème, pauvre Naru. Taniyama-san lui donne du fils à retordre, si les gens savaient à quel point Naru est un garçon comme les autres, ils déchanteraient, il a les mêmes préoccupations terre à terre que tout un chacun. Mais je suis heureux pour lui, il semble dans une bonne passe c'est jours-ci, je regarde tout ça de loin et je m'attendris_, comme une vieille fille ouais!_ Il est où ce pique à glace déjà? _Je te dirais bien où mais tu n'apprécierais pas_. Maman pourquoi moi?

Ah, enfin les autres se lèvent, ils n'ont pas bonne mine et Hara-san a même attrapée un gros rhume la pauvre, en même temps nous avons tous dormis dans des draps humides ce n'est pas franchement étonnant, un bonjour en coup de vent de Matsuzaki-san qui va voir comment va Brown-san. Hummm Naru n'est pas de bonne humeur pour changer, pourtant vu son regard de cette nuit sur les formes de Taniyama-san que dessinaient ses vêtements mouillé, il devrait avoir fait de beaux rêves. _Et toi tu as fais de beaux rêves cette nuit?_ Pas tes oignons, _pourtant tu as des yeux comme tout le monde_, peut être mais c'est pas une raison! _Allez dis moi ce que tu en as pensé?_ Grrr très bien mais après tu me lâche jusqu'à ce soir d'accord? _OK!_ Sale bête curieuse va! _J'y peux rien si je n'ai pas accès à tout tes souvenirs, allez accouche elle est comment la Miko? _Elle est arrivée après mais de toute façon on voit tout de suite qu'elle est plate,_ tu as des standards toi?_ Il faut quand même un minimum, _et les petites jeunettes?_ Je suis pas pédophile moi, je n'ai pas regardé_, tu es au courant que tu peux consulter le menu sans consommer?_ Tu es dégoutant, _allez ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu, même sans faire exprès?_ Je n'ai même pas penser à regarder Taniyama-san je tiens à la vie et Naru est plutôt possessif comme garçon, _et l'autre?_ Celle là si je n'avais pas vue qu'elle avait finalement de la poitrine j'allais finir par me demander si c'était pas un mec, _elle a du poils au torse?_ Non crétin, même si l'idée est rigolote, elle n'a ni hanches ni fesse. _Tu disais pas que tu n'avais rien regardé,_ j'y peux rien si j'ai des yeux perçants. _C'est ça et_ _l'autre folle?_ J'ai rien vu, _pourquoi?_ Elle a mit trop tôt sa robe de chambre, _mais tu aurais bien maté, hein gros pervers? _Je suis normalement constitué au contraire de toi, _ouais t'es déçue quoi?_ Non, comme je l'ai dis je me méfie un peu d'elle, _ça t'empêches pas de lui taper la bise dès que tu peux,_ je suis bien élevé c'est tout et puis la réaction des autre est toujours drôle. _Héhé c'est claire_, bon tu dégage maintenant? _C'est bon j'y vas, mais tu as intérêt à me raconter la suite, _quelle suite? _Votre enquête crétin_, aaah bien sûr, _tu pensais à quoi?_ A rien, allez fou le camp de là, _oui messire_... C'est bon? Il est partit?

Enfin en paie... sérieux pourquoi je me coltine ce timbré? Inutile de me chercher une réponse ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Bon je me met au boulot moi, maintenant que l'autre tache est partit. Alors... rien sur les vidéos... hum les micros ont enregistrés les bruits... normal quoi... les températures qui se cassent la figure bien comme il faut. J'avais dis quoi sur la vie pleine de surprises déjà? Je crois que je me suis planté en fait, autant pour moi...

* * *

Une fois tout le monde sur pieds ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner tout en parlant de l'affaire.

- Alors Hara-san vous êtes bien certaine de ce que vous avez dit cette nuit?

- Aucuns doutes ,les même esprits sont de retour.

- Et vous êtes catégorique aussi sur le fait qu'ils avaient disparu, ils ne se sont pas joués de vous?

- Non, ils avaient vraiment disparu, ils ne se sont pas cachés.

- Très bien cela ne laisse plus de doutes quant à l'intervention de la main humaine dans cette affaire. Nous allons devoir explorer cette piste, Mai tu vas faire en sorte que toutes les personnes sur cette liste soient là dès que possible, d'accord? Il lui remit une feuille de papier qu'elle lut attentivement.

- Tu comptes faire quoi?

- Vérifier si tout cela n'est pas le fruit de la manifestation d'un désir inconsciente.

- Tu vas les ...

- Oui, la coupa t-il.

- Mai passe moi la confiture, alors Naru-chan on fait, merci, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

- Nous allons voir à nouveau le Dr Takanashi, nous devons mettre la main sur cette infirmière qui n'est pas venus hier et parler encore à Kouenji Eri.

- Pourquoi Suzuki-san tu la suspecte? Demanda Ayako en faisant irruption dans la salle.

- Pas plus que les autres, Matsuzaki-san mais nous ne lui avons pas encore parler, savez vous quand elle fini sa garde?

- Vers huit heure trente, neuf heure je pense. Mais de toute façon elle est toujours avec John, je viens de la voir.

- Ayako comment vas-t-il ? Demanda Mai inquiète, tous attendaient sa réponse avec anxiété.

- Il dort profondément, elle se servit un café, je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant midi. Et non Naru tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'aller le voir avant, dit elle en voyant clairement ses intentions.

- Très bien, en attendant nous allons demander quelques renseignements au Dr Takanashi.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai de nouvelles questions à lui poser c'est tout, il n'aimait pas qu'on discute ses décisions chose de plus en plus fréquente ces jours-ci, à son grand agacement. Vous irez lui demander s'il peut nous consacrer un moment ce matin puis vous irez avec Hara-san et Bou-san pour inspecter à nouveau les lieux peut être que vous trouverez autre chose d'exploitable. Mai dès que tu as fini va donc faire ce que je t'ai demander, prends Kleze-san avec toi.

- Bien chef, moi j'ai fini, Mélanie-san?

- C'est bon pour moi, on peut y aller. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux.

- Ayako tu nous ouvres les portes?

- J'arrive, son ton était lasse, fichu passe de mes deux, bougonna t-elle à mi-chemin, j'en ai marre à la fin, je peux jamais me reposer moi.

- Pour une fois que tu es indispensable, tu vas pas te plaindre hein?

- Tu as dit quoi salle gamine? Elle déverrouilla la port et les laisser passer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ayako?

- Ouais, continue de jouer à la plus fine avec moi et tu vas voir. Au fait tu n'as pas fais de rêve cette nuit?

- Ah j'ai oublié d'en parler!

- C'était quel genre?

- Un peu bizarre mais banal, j'ai rêvé d'un homme.

- Héhé petite coquine!

- Très drôle Ayako, dis à Naru que je le lui raconterais dès mon retour, qu'il ne monte pas sur ses grands chevaux, ce rêve ne contiens rien qui puisse nous aider pour l'instant. Bye!

Elle referma la porte derrière elles.

- Il va pas aimer, je te le dis moi, marmonna Ayako pour elle même.

Mai et Mélanie trouvèrent toutes les personnes désirées, tous acceptèrent de rejoindre la base une fois leur garde terminé. Elles profitèrent de leur passage auprès de Suzuki-san pour passer un moment au chevet de John, il était très pâle et ses traits étaient tirés mais son souffle était paisible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien.

- C'est quoi tout ces tubes?

- Des médicaments et des nutriments pour l'aider à guérir, vous pouvez rester plus longtemps si vous voulez.

- Désolé mais hélas nous avons encore du travail, serait-ce trop vous demander que de nous ouvrir la porte du bas Suzuki-san?

- Je vous en pris, je vous raccompagne avec plaisir. Allons y voulez-vous?

Elle les devança dans le couloir, elles prirent congé de John après un dernier regard plein de compassion et d'inquiétude, puis emboitèrent le pas à leur guide improvisé. Arrivées à la porte elles se séparèrent sans oublier de rappeler à Suzuki-san de venir à la fin de sa garde.

- Promis je ne vous ferais pas encore faux bond, leur dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant elles. Quand elles arrivèrent à la base Mai fut tout de suite mise à contribution en apportant sa dose de théine quotidienne à son patron qui était toujours grincheux.

- Matsuzaki-san m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à apporter à l'enquête Mai?

- Oui j'ai complètement oublié avec les événements de cette nuit, désolée Naru.

- Je t'écoute, vas-y.

- Mon rêve était bizarre en fait, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'étais sensée apprendre même si pour une raison qui m'est inconnue on m'a encore barré le chemin.

- Un autre mure de flammes?

- Oui et c'est à ce moment là que Masako nous a réveillé, ça a forcément un lien lequel? Je l'ignore.

Mon rêve n'était pas de nature extraordinaire c'est en cela qu'il est étrange. Il y avait un grand nombre de malades je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient mais c'était horrible, parmi le personnel soignant j'ai vu cet homme. Il était remarquable pas physiquement mais quelque chose de singulier émanait de lui, une aura de bonté profonde. Je ne peut pas précisément daté la scène mais d'après les vêtements mi-traditionnels mi-étrangers ce devait être à l'ère Meïji, quand à l'heure il devait être midi, car il y avait peu d'ombres et comme les fenêtres donnaient au Sud avec un patio je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'une autre aile.

- Dis moi Mai tu as bien mémorisée les choses cette fois-ci, tu as fait des exercices pour améliorer ta mémoire des détailles?

Elle semblait prise de court, comme-ci elle n'avait pas fait attention aux changements dans sa capacité de raisonnement.

- Heu... un peu, mentit-elle de peur de ne passer encore plus pour une bête curieuse.

- Que c'est il passé ensuite? Demanda Naru pas dupe une seconde.

- Une femme est arrivée et elle a commencée à se disputer avec lui, elle semblait contrarier par la présence de certains malades, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. A ce moment j'ai vue une autre scène, dans un lieu différent une maison traditionnelle, les deux même personnes parlaient gaiment avec un vieil homme qui ressemblait à l'homme, j'en ai déduis qu'il devait être son père. Mais je n'ai pas pu plus examiner la scène, comme je te l'ai dis quelqu'un c'est interposé et m'a ordonné de partir.

- On te l'a ordonné?

- Oui et plutôt vigoureusement si tu veux mon avis. Qu'en penses tu?

- Je pense que j'ai hâte de voir le Dr Takanashi et d'entendre les nouvelles concernant les recherches de Yatsuhara. Et toi?

- Je pense que j'aimerais une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêves du tout, ça me changerais, j'en ai marre des cauchemars.

- Tu fais des cauchemars Mai-chan?

- Oui depuis un certain temps déjà, toujours le même. Elle lance un regard appuyer à son interlocutrice, qui cilla légèrement en signe de compréhension. Mais Naru lui n'avait pas été témoin de la demande muette de Mai et demanda:

- Raconte moi ça, Mai.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent dans le cadre de cette enquête, Naru vraiment.

- Laisse m'en seul juge veux tu? Mélanie lui adressa une grimace d'excuse et d'impuissance, Mai haussa les épaules fataliste.

- C'est pas franchement passionnant, je me fais pourchassée à longeure de nuit par quelque chose c'est tout.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais si fatigué ces dernières semaines au travail?

- Oui du coup je n'ai pas franchement hâte de m'endormir le soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprend et tu sais ce que signifie ce rêve?

- Non je n'y est pas franchement réfléchie, j'évite d'y penser trop souvent.

- Tu ne désir pas savoir ce que tu fuis Mai-chan? Demanda Mélanie avec un regard triste et un sourire compatissant à son égard.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, l'ignorance peut être une bénédiction parfois.

- Mais la connaissance est une force, n'est ce pas Naru?

Il les regarda toutes les deux intensément, conscient que le véritable sujet avait glissé sur autre chose. Il avoua toute fois à contre cœur qu'il était d'accord avec Mélanie ce qui ne l'enchantait gère. Ils arrêtèrent de parler des rêves de Mai et quand les premières personnes se présentèrent à le requête de Naru ils s'occupaient chacun dans son coin. Naru et Lin s'occupaient des écrans et des rapports audio tandis que Mai relisait des notes et que Mélanie lisait un roman. Une fois que tous furent là, Naru demanda leur attention afin de l'aider dans une petite expérience ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Il demanda à Lin d'aller chercher le matériel pendant que les filles veillaient à ce que chaque personne soit à l'aise proposant thé et gâteaux à leur hôtes. Lin revînt avec le matériel, Naru alla voir Mélanie.

- Veuillez prendre place avec eux s'il vous plait.

- Moi?

- Oui vous Kleze-san.

- Et si j'ai pas envie? Dit-elle en s'installant tout de même sur une chaise.

- La question ne se pose pas, puisque vous acceptez.

- C'est juste que je suis une fille obligeante et que je suis super curieuse, tu vas nous faire un tour de magie? Chuchotât-elle.

- Il y a de ça en effet, lui répondit-il en s'éloignant un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, quand Mai vit Mélanie au milieu des personnes qui allaient être soumises à l'hypnose elle se pencha vers Naru:

- Tu joues à quoi là?

- J'explore toutes les pistes.

- Tu fais pas ça pour te venger par hasard?

- Ça ne me ressemble pas Mai.

Elle renifla avec dédain face à son mensonge un peu trop gros mais se réjouie intérieurement, _je me demande ce que ça va donner_. Elle fit le noir dans la pièce et à son signal Naru commença, la lumière rouge clignotant lentement voilait les visages de l'assistance d'un rouge profond. Naru induisit dans leur inconscient l'idée qu'un feu se déclarerait dans les douches du rez-de-chaussée cette nuit à minuit puis il mit fin à l'expérience et Mai rouvrit les rideaux. Les personnes présentes semblèrent s'éveiller sans rien avoir retenue, Mai regarda attentivement la réaction de Mélanie et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. Mai pouffa de rire et commença à remercier les personnes présentes, leur déclarant qu'elles avaient toutes beaucoup aidées. Bientôt il ne resta que Suzuki-san qui devait donnée son témoignage, avant de commencer celle-ci demanda si elle pouvait aller se changer, car elle portait toujours sa blouse.

- Je vous en pris, Suzuki-san. Elle partie, Mélanie se rapprocha de Naru et déclara narquoise:

- Bonne idée la salle de bain, petit génie.

Naru et Lin la regardèrent avec stupeur.

- Vous vous souvenez?

- Pour qui tu me prends?

- Je me le demande encore. Comment avez-vous fait?

- Je connais le truc, mon psy me l'a déjà fait.

- Vous voyez un psychologue? Questionna t-il curieux.

- Non, je voyais un psychiatre, c'est remboursé par la sécu.

- Pour quelles raisons?

- Devine! Dit elle malicieusement, bon les enfants pendant que vous interrogez Madame parfaite, je vais finir mon bouquin dehors moi, j'en peux plus de rester enfermer entre quatre mures.

- Claustrophobie? Hasarda Naru.

- Cherche encore Sherlock et elle disparue derrière la porte.

Suzuki-san revînt rapidement des vestiaires et s'installa à table, Naru lui demanda si elle avait été témoin de certaines choses étranges:

- Un peu comme tout le monde je pense, j'étais là à chaque fois qu'il y a eu des accidents mais mes collèges et moi avons remarqués des choses semblables j'imagine.

-Tout les témoignages sont importants.

- Très bien, alors heu la première fois que j'ai entendu des bruits étranges c'était après le premier feu, le porte des escaliers je crois mais nous n'avons jamais rien vu. Sur les vidéos on aurait dit un simple coup de vent, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, les lumières baissaient d'intensités et parfois un froid polaire vous saisissait. Tout cela s'explique de façon rationnel non?

- Tout à fait Suzuki-san, continuez je vous pris.

- Quand il y a eu cette fumée noir j'étais au sous sol avec le gardien, notre patient sous haute sécurité faisait des siennes depuis le soir. Il criait qu'il voulait sortir, nous avons hélas dû lui administrer un sédatif pour son propre bien, il s'entaillait les avants bras. Nous étions entrain de le veiller depuis... peut être un quart d'heure quand nous avons entendu du bruit en haut quand je suis monté il y avait bien une odeur de bruler mais aucunes traces d'un feu dans tout le bâtiment, nous en avons conclu qu'un patient nous avait joué un mauvais tour et avait fait disparaitre les preuves dans les toilettes. Les autres patients étaient pour la plupart bouleversés. Nous avons dû fournir un effort considérable pour qu'il n'y ai pas un deuxième drame. Eri-san était sans doute la plus perturbée.

- Comment ça?

- Les autres ne vous l'on pas dit?

- Sa maison a brûlée avec toute ça famille dedans quand elle était petite, elle dormait chez une amie à elle cette nuit là, la pauvre malheureuse tout ces incidents lui rappellent sans cesse ce drame j'imagine. C'est l'une des raisons de sa présence ici, mais elle fait des progrès c'est une femme charmante et très intelligente, je suis certaine qu'elle pourra bientôt reprendre sa place dans la société.

- Vous y semblez très attaché.

- Comme à tout mes patients, ce travail n'est pas de tout repos mais ils ont besoin de nous, la pharmacopée est en perpétuelle évolution. Nous connaissons mieux les malades, peut être un jour serons nous à même de pouvoir guérir certains de ces maux si affligeants.

- Avez vous été témoin d'autres manifestations?

- Oui j'ai moi même vue un feu commencer, celui du sous sol, nous venions de transférer le patient dans un autre hôpital je m'assurais dans la salle de stockage que toutes ses affaires avaient été prises quand j'ai entendu un bruit étrange, comme un brancard que l'on poussait. Ça m'a surprise puisque je me savait seule excepter le garde en faction quand je me suis retournée pour voir, j'ai vue une étincelle et une flamme impressionnante a comme jaillit contre le mur pour se propager au plafond. J'ai eu si peur... elle sera convulsivement ses mains contre son cœur. Heureusement que le surveillant a eu la présence d'esprit de garder avec lui un extincteur, il m'a entendu crié et est tout de suite intervenu. Quand j'ai regardée la vidéo, j'ai eu encore d'avantage l'impression que sans lui je serais morte, c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencer à croire comme tout les autres que ce n'était pas naturel, comment pourrait-on faire une telle chose sans être vu? Et puis il y a eu... la mort du Dr Fujiki, nous n'avons rien comprit il avait l'habitude de s'endormir parfois dans son bureau... mais il fermait toujours les portes, nous avons été tous très choqués. A partir de ce moment beaucoup de nos patients sont partit... leurs familles craignaient trop que l'ambiance ne les perturbes... et c'est vrai, cela leur fait beaucoup de mal. Ce n'est pas une bonne ambiance pour faciliter le calme et la guérison de leurs pathologies. Aidez nous je vous en pris, mes collègues ont tous peur de travailler de nuit, certains sont partit en dépression ou se sont fait mutés. Nous ne pouvons plus faire correctement notre travail, nous devons toujours cacher nos inquiétudes devant tout le monde, les patients sentent ces choses là, aidez les je vous en supplie, dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément par dessus la table. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes et ils voyaient qu'en réalité le personnel de l'établissement faisait de son mieux pour paraître sereins devant les patients.

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux Suzuki-san.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle les quitta et ils attendirent la venue du Dr Takanashi qui ne devait plus tarder. Il arriva peu de temps après que les autres revirent faire leur rapport qui n'avait hélas pas changer d'un iota depuis le premier. Les esprits sont bien là et ne font pas mine de bouger pour le moment. Quand Le Dr arriva Naru lui posa de nombreuses questions sur la situation juridique de l'hôpital, la liste des actions intentés contre lui ou l'hôpital. Il s'avéra que la liste était conséquente, sur tout pour les personnes hospitalisées dans l'aile centrale dont les familles bien souvent n'acceptent pas les diagnostiques et leurs répercutions. Le caractère définitif d'une amputation étant établie certaines familles pensent à tord ou à raison que l'hôpital a commit une erreur, un diagnostique de cancer en phase terminal est toujours trop tardif et nombreux sont ceux qui ne peuvent s'y résoudre.

- Mais vous savez Shibuya-san, nous sommes tous humains nous ne sommes pas des Dieux omnipotents, tout les hôpitaux de nos jours doivent faire face à cette réalité.

- Merci de vos renseignements.

- Je vous enverrais quelqu'un du service contentieux pour vous donner les différents papiers.

- C'est très aimable merci.

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir Mai demanda:

- Y a-il une vieille maison traditionnelle sur votre terrain Dr Takanashi?

- Ah, heu... oui elle est inoccupée depuis des années, pourquoi?

- Nous serait-il possible de nous y rendre aujourd'hui?

- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, j'ai des transfères et d'autres obligations, je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop de l'hôpital en ce moment. Elle n'est pas loin mais le pont qui y menait à cédé, il faut prendre un chemin à travers bois maintenant, je pourrais peut-être vous faire un plan pour demain si vous insistez.

- J'aimerais bien en effet, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

Bien qu'il trouva cela étrange, il acquiesçât et une fois qu'il fut partit ils allèrent tous déjeuner au réfectoire du bâtiment central. Alors qu'ils revenaient ils entendirent du tapage à l'étage, une fois sur le palier ils virent Kouenji-san qui tentait d'entrer dans une chambre, tout en hurlant à la mort.

- Faites le sortir, il doit partir d'ici tout de suite! Faites le sortir!

Ils assistèrent à sa maîtrise par le personnel qui l'enferma dans la salle de contention au bout du couloir, alors qu'ils l'emmenait elle continuait à crier, en larmes.

- Je vous en pris aidez moi! Il doit partir tout de suite! Vous le savez ! Cria t-elle en les regardant avec des yeux affolées et suppliants.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir Shibuya-san votre équipe et vous ne devriez pas assister à cela, je suis désolé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur nous comprenons. Ils redescendirent un peu choqués par cette scène épouvantable, Mai décida de briser le silence pesant.

- Pauvre femme, je me demande ce qu'ils vont lui faire.

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres Mai, ils vont lui donner des médicaments pour la calmer. Si elle est capable de telles crises elle est dangereuse pour les autres et pour elle même.

- Et son diagnostique le laisse t-il supposé Ayako?

- Les malades atteints de psychose maniacodépressive, ne sont pas généralement très violents c'est certain mais parfois ils peuvent être très dangereux, pourquoi cette question tu t'y connais Mélanie? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- J'ai des centres d'intérêts divers et variés c'est tout et je suis fan de Dr House. Pourquoi?

- Je me pose des questions sur toi c'est tout.

- C'est le nouveau jeu à la mode? Parce que Naru et Lin sont déjà passés à l'offensive tu sais, ils tentent de percés mes petits secrets.

- Et ils y arrivent?

- Non Bou-san, mais tu sais moi aussi je me pose des questions, sur ce que nous venons de voir par exemple.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Naru, elle se tourna vers lui et Mai à ses côtés.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir toi, à qui était cette chambre et pourquoi elle voulait que son occupent s'en aille?

- Peut être.

- Mélanie-san n'a pas tord. Non, parce que nous sommes tous partit du principe qu'il s'agissait d'une crise psychotique, mais la vrai question est : et si ce n'en était pas une?

Ils accueillirent tous cette remarque de Mai en silence jusqu'à ce que Ayako décide de se renseigner sur l'identité du patient, Mélanie lui emboita le pas.

- Tu n'es pas bête quand tu veux Mai, ou c'est encore une de tes intuitions?

- Non Bou-san c'est juste que... certaines personnes sont considérées comme folles parce qu'elles sont différentes, elles ne sont pas forcément aliénés.

- Tu parles pour toi là, on dirait. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée puis lui répondit les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demander si l'époque et les mentalités étaient différentes, si nous ne serions pas condamnés à être enfermé comme ces gens?

- Si ça m'arrive, et puis je réalise que ça ne sert à rien de se faire du souci comme ça, heureusement notre époque est évolué.

- Mais certaines personnes pensent que nous sommes tous fous.

- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'il veulent, moi je sais que je ne suis pas fou.

Quand les filles revinrent elles avaient trouvés non seulement le nom du patient mais aussi Yatsuhara qui arrivait à leur rencontre.

- On l'a trouvé qui grattait à la porte, on a pas eu le cœur de le laisser, rit Ayako.

- Il est mignon hein? On va l'appeler comment Mai-chan?

- Arrêtez les filles vous allez lui faire peur, déclara Bou-san en lui faisant un rempart de son corps. De toute façon Mai sera d'accord avec moi, il a la tête d'un Fido(1), non?

- Pourquoi pas Rex?

Yatsuhara laissa les moqueries glisser sur lui sans réagir ce qui mit fin à leurs rires.

- Ah, il est fort celui-là les enfants! Va falloir faire mieux je crois.

- Si vous arrêtiez le temps qu'il nous fasse sont compte rendu? Exigea Naru agacé.

- Oui boss, répondirent-ils en cœur tout en prenant place autour de la table.

- Alors Yatsuhara?

- J'ai trouvé bien plus d'information ici comme je le pensais, tout d'abord sur les circonstances du premier incendie, à l'époque la région connaissait de grandes épidémies de choléras qui décimaient les populations, cette hôpital de campagne a beaucoup servie pendant cette période trouble. L'aile Nord à l'époque était réservé aux indésirables, pauvres, étrangers, mères célibataires, criminels... L'incendie était sans doute d'origine criminel, on acceptait mal la présence de cette population dans la région mais les docteurs Makiba et Takanashi avaient à cœur de soigner tout le monde, des hommes d'une éthique rare. La propre fille de Dr Makiba, Saki-chan est morte du choléras en 1879, elle avait tout juste seize ans, sa seconde fille Sakura est devenue infirmière à l'hôpital. Le fils ainé du Dr Takanashi, Yusuke a même fait en partie ses études de médecines en Europe, modernisant considérablement les soins à son retour. Ces deux familles jouissaient d'une très bonne réputation, hélas pendant l'incendie de 1886 la fille du Dr Makiba, Sakura décéda à son tour. C'est la seule victime du drame, elle est morte en sauvant les patients des flammes de façon héroïque, cela bouleversa les Makiba qui ne s'en remirent jamais, ils sont mort tout les deux peu de temps après. Laissant l'hôpital aux Takanashi, en la personne de Yusuke celui ci eu plusieurs enfants avec une certaine Kojima Aiko qui était elle aussi employée à l'hôpital. Le Dr Takanashi que nous connaissons est leur descendant directe.

Pour l'incendie de 1923, je n'ai pas trouvé le nom de la victime il est précisé uniquement qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme originaire de la préfecture de Okinawa. J'ai aussi découvert que pendant la seconde guerre mondial cet établissement avait servi d'hôpital militaire et que contrairement à ce que nous pensions savoir il avait connut de nombreux incendies pendant cette période. J'en ai recensé pas moins de quatre ayant chacun détruit partiellement l'aile Nord à cette époque, une chose très intéressante, l'administration avait fait appel à des prêtres pour purifier l'endroit ce qui mit fin aux incidents jusqu'à la destruction quasi total de l'hôpital en janvier 1945 bombardé par les américains.

- Merci Yatsuhara j'aimerais qu...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé impromptu d'un infirmier affolé:

- Avez-vous vu Kanzaki-san? Ils se levèrent tous en alerte.

- Qui? Demanda Naru toujours très calme.

- Kanzaki-san un patient du premier, ça fait une heure que personne ne l'a vu. Il n'est plus dans sa chambre.

- Vous parlez de l'homme dans la chambre sept?

- Oui Kanzaki-san.

Ayako et Mélanie se dévisagèrent grave.

- Nous n'avons vu personne désolés, nous allons regarder sur nos enregistrements si nous le voyons. Décrivez nous le je vous pris.

- Un mètre soixante dix, les cheveux courts poivre et sel avec toujours un bandana autour du coup comme un cow-boy.

- Très bien nous allons vous prêter main forte dans vos recherches.

- Merci, j'y retourne.

Une fois qu'il fut partit Ayako leur annonça que c'était justement l'homme que Kouenji-san avait voulu faire partir plutôt, Naru fit une grimace et ils virent que son inquiétude était grande.

- Très bien, Lin reste ici avec Hara-san et voyez pour les vidéos, Bou-san prends Kleze-san et Yatsuhara et voyez s'il n'est pas dehors. Mai, Ayako et moi allons assister les recherches ici. Allez y.

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous, les uns se préparant à sortir les autres avançant vers l'étage incriminé. Une fois sur le palier Naru demanda à voir la chambre de Kanzaki-san, il voulait toucher des objets lui appartenant. Mais il ne put rien voir de pertinent les images laissées par l'esprit dérangé de cet homme n'étaient que chaos, ils durent se résoudre à n'aider que normalement. Quand le soleil commença à tomber ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé et la police venu en renfort ne trouva elle non plus aucunes traces de lui. Ils retournèrent donc bredouille à la base où Lin et Hara-san n'avaient rien trouvés non plus, un inspecteur de police vint bientôt leur annoncer la fin imminente des recherches dans les bâtiments car ils n'avaient aucuns signes de la présence du disparue. Quand aux recherches extérieures elles dureraient jusqu'à l'aube, si la pluie n'entrait pas dans la partie, ce qui était peu probable compte tenu de l'état du ciel. Une fois le policier partie ils attendirent que Bou-san et les autres ne rentrent, Mai scrutait l'extérieur du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que Naru et Lin conversaient sur l'affaire, Masako et Ayako elles étaient partis chercher John qui s'était réveillé plus tôt, s'excusant de sa maladresse. Il se mit bientôt à pleuvoir et tandis qu'ils accueillaient le retour de John, Bou-san et Yatsuhara revinrent à leur tour. Ils étaient bien mouillés et se jetèrent sur le thé chaud que Mai avait préparer en les attendant.

- Où est Mélanie-san?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait juste rester un peu plus dehors.

- Avec cette pluie et ce froid?

- Ouais, cherche pas à comprendre Mai, moi j'ai arrêté.

Mais malgré les paroles rassurantes de Bou-san, Mélanie ne se montra pas, dehors le temps avait viré à l'orage depuis un petit moment quand ils prirent conscience qu'elle était définitivement trop longue à revenir. Ils étaient près à partir à sa recherche quand ils entendirent une voix hurler suivit de coups sur la porte de la base.

- Aidez-moi! Ouvrez bande de cloportes!

Yatsuhara fut le premier à ouvrir à une Mélanie trempée portant dans ses bras une forme humaine inanimé, elle s'avança tant bien que mal en proférant ce qui ressemblait à des jurons dans sa langue maternelle, puis repris en japonais.

- Ça va? J'apprécierais un coup de main là?

Ils l'aidèrent prestement à déposer son fardeau sur le table.

- Nom de Dieu, je vous raconte pas le poids de ce machin, pfiou! Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise tandis que Ayako s'occupait de sa trouvaille et que les autres la bombardaient de questions. Du calme j'y comprend rien à votre baratin, vous pensez pas que vous devriez appeler le personnel de l'hôpital d'abord?

Yatsuhara se précipita avec Masako pour prévenir du retour de l'homme qu'ils avaient cherché tout l'après midi.

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- Mai-chan derrière toi y a un homme qui est blessé, laisse moi respirer tu veux? Elle se leva pour aller chercher du thé, enleva son manteau détrempé puis se réfugiant dans le coin derrière la porte sa tasse entre les mains elle s'affaissa le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol et exhala un long soupir de lassitude entre ses genoux. Toute leur attention était fixé sur l'homme sur la table quand la pièce fut envahie de docteurs et d'infirmières qui prirent en charge le blessé, ce dernier avait une longue entaille le long du sternum qui heureusement et étrangement ne saignait presque plus. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement afin de le soigner, laissant une pièce où l'on aurait crus qu'une tornade était passée, du sang maculait la table et le sol. Ils reprirent leurs esprits bien vite quand ils entendirent une toute petite voix sortir de derrière la porte demandant;

- Ayako il va s'en sortir?

- Oui, ne t'inquiets pas, tu as fait du bon travail, dit-elle gentiment en refermant la porte.

- Cool.

Elle restait au sol apathique, les yeux dans le vide, ils purent mieux la voir maintenant qu'elle avait enlevée son manteau et que la porte était fermée. Elle était trempée, sa peau était bleu, sa natte était défaite et elle avait du sang sur tout le côté gauche de la tête et des épaules, il avait formé une petite marre autour d'elle.

- Merde! Aidez moi à la soulever, vite!

Lin et Bou-san se précipitèrent.

- Nan mais ça va, je vous jure, dit elle faiblement.

- Tu parles tu perds plus de sang qu'un cochon.

- Ah bon? J'ai pas mal?

- Elle est en état de choc et d'hypothermie. Ils l'installèrent sur une chaise: Rappel les secours Mai!

- Ah non! N'y va pas Mai! Tu peux très bien t'en charger Ayako, c'est trois fois rien! Dit-elle avec force.

- Tu as besoin de points de sutures, ne fais pas la fière.

- Je t'assure que ça va, les blessures à la tête sont impressionnantes c'est tout, j'ai trois fois rien, regarde par toi même.

Ayako souleva sa chevelure trempé de sang et d'eau pour mieux examiner ses blessures.

- Elle a raison c'est tout petit... mais et tout ce sang?

- Ce doit pas être que le mien, c'est tout.

- Peut être, mais c'est bizarre.

- Comment tu as deviné mon troisième prénom? Son sourire était revenue et sa peau semblait moins froide, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

- C'est quoi le deuxième, demanda Bou-san pendant que Ayako désinfectait ses plaies.

- Calamity bien sûr! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, nan je déconne mais c'est presque ça.

- Bon d'accord je me suis inquiété pour rien, désolée.

- Y a pas de mal, Dr Maboule!

- OK! C'est officiel cette fille est en parfaite santé! Dit elle en riant.

- Merci, mais bon si je veux pas attraper la mort je vais devoir aller prendre une bonne douche et me changer moi, elle se leva et après un premier pas mal assuré se dirigea facilement jusqu'à la porte. Oui, oui, Naru je te ferais un rapport après, je ne t'oublie pas, pas d'inquiétude à avoir là dessus. Et elle disparue derrière la porte.

- Faudra qu'on m'explique. Dit Yatsuhara exprimant la pensée de tout le monde dans la salle, Mai et Ayako rejoignirent Mélanie: on c'est jamais elle pourrait encore inventer quelque chose! Pendant que les autres nettoyaient la table et le sol, John évidement restait sur sa chaise, se demandant pourquoi il était pas resté dans sa chambre. Quand les filles revinrent Mélanie était redevenue comme d'habitude souriante et acerbe.

- Alors les détectives du dimanche, ça gaze?

- Ça irait mieux si vous n'aviez pas mit autant de sang Kleze-san.

- Range ta langue de vipère gamine c'est mon rôle à moi, effectivement elle va très bien se dirent ils. Elle alla se servir en thé et petits gâteaux puis s'assit à table sereine au possible et mangea de bel appétit.

- Dites nous donc ce qu'il c'est passé, voulez-vous Kleze-san?

- C'est pas compliqué, ce matin en me promenant dehors j'avais remarqué un petit coin de verdure isolé en rentrant avec les autres je me suis dit que ce serait bête de pas jeter un coup d'œil, on sait jamais.

- Et?

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crié.

- Avec cet orage?

- J'ai de bonnes oreilles et il gueulait comme un putois qu'on égorge, c'était pas dur(2).

- Il était où?

- Dans une saleté de fourré.

- C'est là que tu t'es fais ça?

- Nan Ayako, étrangement c'est plus tard je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé, je revenait avec mon paquet cadeaux quand j'ai sentis que quelqu'un me donnait des coups, j'ai fais le dos rond et je me suis carapatée à toute allure. C'est tout!

- Qui vous a fait ça, Kleze-san?

- Je ne sais pas John, je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne voyiez rien?

- Si j'y voyais très bien mais il n'y avait rien à voir c'est tout, dit elle en buvant nonchalamment son thé, quand elle vit leurs têtes médusées elle demanda: Bha quoi? J'ai fais une boulette?

- Tu nous dis que tu t'es faite attaquée par une force invisible, c'est ça?

- Oui

- Et toi tu bronches pas?

- Tu veux quoi Bou-san? Je suis pas du genre à pleurer, j'y peux rien moi.

- La peur tu connais?

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas eu peur?

- Si, le pauvre type pissait le sang quand même, je vois pas ça tout les jours.

- J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible, dit Bou-san abattue, les autres étaient aussi consternés.

- Je crois que Takigawa-san voulais savoir si maintenant tu as encore peur.

- Attends cinq minutes Lin-san depuis quand tu la tutoie?

- Depuis qu'elle me l'a demander ce matin.

- Et puis de toute façon la réponse est, non. J'ai pas eu peur et je n'ai toujours pas peur ça vous va? Ils gardèrent le silence, Mai observait Mélanie avec un respect nouveau mêlé d'amusement, Lin et Naru se trituraient les méninges pour arriver à se fonder une opinion définitive sur le sujet présent, John était amusé et les autres... les autres en étaient venu à la conclusion, que Yatsuhara verbalisa pour eux:

- Elle est pas normal je vois que ça.

- Ça fait un moment que je le pense moi, musarda Masako.

- Bin quoi? Je suis rationnel c'est tout.

- Te faire attaquer par un fantôme sanguinaire ne te choc pas plus que ça?

- Je suis vivante point à la ligne, y a rien à en dire. Vous allez arrêter de ma regarder comme ça? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a poussé des oreilles en plus ou un truc du genre, c'est vous qui faites peur là. Quelqu'un d'extérieur devrais forcément avoir une frousse de tout les diables si elle rencontre un fantôme? C'est ça que vous voulez?

- Ouais, peut être bien.

- Et bien Bou-san je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui s'adresser dans ce cas là. J'ai pas peur du grand vilain sous son drap à la con, pas pour l'instant. J'y peu rien si mon absence de peur vous renvoie à la votre. Vous devriez apprendre à mieux gérer vos émotions si vous êtes pas capables de les aspecter, la peur c'est pas obligatoire mais c'est pas une honte non plus! Moi quand j'ai peur je me bat, c'est con mais c'est un bon carburant. Sur ce les enfants je suis vannée, je vais me coucher, à bon entendeur salut! Et elle leur fit une sortie comme ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude.

- Définitivement cette fille est une extraterrestre.

- Si tu veux bien te taire Bou-san je crois que nous avons plus urgent à faire, cette nuit aucun d'entre nous ne dormira sans protection.

- Pourquoi?

- Si tu y accorde deux minutes d'attentions Bou-san aujourd'hui deux personnes on été attaquées par ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés, ça fait trois personnes avec Lin depuis que nous sommes là.

Ils redevinrent tous sérieux à ces mots.

- Dis Naru tu penses à quoi? Demanda Mai.

- Je pense que la première femme à avoir brûlée ici n'est pas très heureuse de notre présence.

- Tu crois que c'est elle?

- Selon les informations de Yatsuhara c'est la seul possibilité.

- Mais comment ont ils fait pour revenir? Elle et les autres?

- Nous avons juste besoin de surveiller nos arrières quand leur maître montrera le bout de son nez.

- Tu penses à qui?

- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise mais ça ne saurait tardé, demain matin nous saurons si une personne ici est conscience de mal agir ou non, puis nous aviserons. D'ici là nous devons être plus que prudent et ne plus nous séparer, sous aucuns prétextes.

**Third Night**

Naru renvoyât tout le monde au lit, lui et Lin restaient éveillés au moins jusqu'à minuit pour éteindre le feu potentiel. Pourtant à l'heure dite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence la salle de bain n'était envahie ni par la fumée, ni par un quelconque feu, forts de cette nouvelle information qui si elle alimentait leurs hypothèses ne les tranchaient pas pour autant, ils se rendirent à leur tour dans le dortoir pour y gouter un sommeil mérité et espérèrent ils réparateur.

* * *

Mai se réveilla tout à coup pour se retrouvée clouée sur un lit, elle était malade? Elle ne se rappelait de rien mais elle avait bien l'impression d'être mourante, elle se mit à pleurer. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'ai mal, si mal. Seigneurs que m'arrive t-il? Elle se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue mais familière tout de même, elle n'était pas seul dans cette pièce, sa vision était troublée par la douleur et la nausée mais elle entendait clairement d'autres râles que le sien. Alors qu'elle croyait que tout serait bientôt fini elle entendit une voie chuchoter à son oreille.

- Et bien petite garce tu es sur le point de guérir tout compte fait.

Mai fut envahie par l'effroi et l'espoir à la fois, elle allait vivre. Mais qui lui parlait? Elle tenta de répondre mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles, d'immondes gargouillis produit par une gorge sèche. Soudain elle sentit que son lit se déplaçait, quelqu'un le poussait. Où l'emmenait on? Qui? Puis le mouvement cessa ,elle tenta de voir où elle était. Elle ne vit qu'un plafond de bois et perçu à sa droite un éclair métallique.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas salope, tu vas avoir très mal mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Retentit encore cette voie atroce à son oreille, puis une douleur ahurissante lui transperça la poitrine de haut en bas. Elle hurla de douleur et de peur, mais n'émie qu'un son pathétique et elle sentit ses intestins se relâcher sous elle. Elle était entrain de mourir et elle entendit un bruit étrange un bruit mouillé écœurant, vulgaire, avec ses dernières forces elle releva la tête et eu une atroce vision. Ses boyaux, c'était ces boyaux que tenait les mains. Elle émit un gargouillis d'agonie et pria pour mourir le plus tôt possible mais le temps ne semblait plus exister, elle sentit bientôt qu'on lui coupait la jambe petit à petit. Des larmes intarissables inondaient ses joues et un cris roque et continu s'échappait désormais de sa bouche sanglante.

_Dieux je suis en enfer!_

A suivre...

* * *

**Note:**

Voilà !Alors je suis HS et tout et tout donc pas de re-vérification d'orthographe du tout, donc fautes de frappe et tout le tintouin! Désolée je ne posterais pas non plus avant mardi ou mercredi puisque la situation n'a pas changé, merci de votre compréhension à l'égard de ma situation et de votre compassion. Bises à vous tous et à bientôt.

Signé Hana qui va pioncer!

(1) Ouais je sais j'aurais pu mettre l'équivalent japonais mais je voulais pas me triturer les méninges ^^' désolée.

(2) Vous aurez remarqué le mélange des deux expressions?


	5. Fourth Day

**Salut la compagnie!**

Je sais, je sais, je suis une vilaine fiqueuse désolée, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment. La situation se dégrade de tout les côtés VDM! Donc je met un temps fou et en plus comme je suis pas contente de ce que j'écris j'efface des passages entiers et je recommence désolée. Voilà la suite tant attendue j'espère qu'elle vous contentera tous et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Putain il est vraiment long ce chapitre...

Bisous!

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

Fourth Day

Il y a des jours qui commencent mal et qui se finissent mal, ce fut le cas de cette pluvieuse journée et les problèmes ont commencés dès la tombée de la nuit. Même avant si l'on prend en compte la disparition de Kanzaki-san plus tôt mais revenons au début de cette nuit.

Lin et moi avons veillé jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certain qu'aucuns feu ne se déclarerait dans la salle de bain puis après un dernier coup d'œil aux moniteurs nous sommes allés nous coucher. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, cette histoire me pèse plus que de coutume, je suis certain que la première victime Sakura Makitaka est la responsable des incendies et qu'elle dirige les autres esprits présents ici. Bon ça suffi je ne vais pas m'endormir tout de suite c'est certain donc je me relève, j'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement dans la base, là-bas au moins je n'aurais pas à souffrir les ronflements de Bou-san. Je me fais du thé, qui se révèle décevant je n'arriverais donc jamais à faire un thé convenable? Passons, je ne suis pas là pour m'interroger sur mes douteux talents culinaires, Sakura est la clé, c'est sur elle que nous devons concentrer nos efforts. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le retour des esprits ici et comme Yatsuhara nous l'a dit ils avaient déjà été chassées pendant la seconde guerre mondial. Quelqu'un les a donc rappelé dans notre monde, qui? et pourquoi? Ce doit être un sort très puissant pour traverser les mondes ainsi, nous n'avons pas affaire à n'importe quoi, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'invocations aussi puissantes. A moins que la personne qui en est à l'origine n'est fait un pacte de sang bien entendu, si seulement Gene voulait bien me faire un signe. Je tente vainement de le contacter depuis que Mai me l'a suggérée mais mes appels restent lettres mortes, je me demande ce qu'il a de plus intéressant à faire. Cette affaire est impossible je déteste évoluer à l'aveuglette, qui pourrait avoir à cœur de nuire à l'hôpital? Pas le Dr Takanashi il a déjà perdu trop de patients à cause de cette histoire, un ancien employé? Nous devrions creuser cette hypothèse mais la personne en question devrait avoir accès aux locaux pour réinitialiser son sortilège. Grrrr j'en ai marre de tout ça, un patient? Kouenji Eri? Après tout elle savait que Kanzaki-san était en danger, nous devrions la voir demain, rangeons tout cela dans la case " Les mystères de cette affaire me rendent dingue".

Arg! J'ai deux cases qui clignotes à mon intention, fichus cerveau tu pourrais pas marcher de façon plus simple? J'aime bien compartimenter mais quand même... voyons voir la première, ah non! Hors de question que je l'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps. Elle est bizarre et nous cache sans doute des choses mais je ne vais pas m'en occuper maintenant. Passons à l'autre dossier qui m'est plus familière et tellement plus accueillant "Mai", je me demande si je ne devrais pas la renommer "Mai mon amour"? Ou "Mai ma tendre moitié"? Mon Dieu s'en est presque écœurant, je vais finir dans le mièvre tellement je pense à elle, va falloir bientôt faire de la place dans tout ce fatras et lui réserver toute une aile pour elle seule. J'ai bien mis à jour mes cases "Mai sexy" elle était parfaitement... adorable... plutôt désirable je dirais en fait_,_ j'ai dû m'empresser de ranger à l'endroit convenu ces images histoire de ne pas subir un nouveau débordement en pleine affaire. Puis il y a le dossier "Mai mythes ou réalité" celui là me donne du fils à retordre et m'inquiète fortement. Je vois bien qu'elle est plutôt perturbée par quelque chose et ses yeux sont toujours à vadrouiller, parfois je les vois même se voiler. Comme si elle était ailleurs où qu'elle percevait des choses qu'elle seule pouvait sentir, j'ai peur que tout ce stresse ne la perturbe trop. J'en viens même à me demander si elle ne devrait pas faire une pause loin du travail pour récupérer mais je suis si égoïste que je ne supporte pas l'idée de la voir s'éloigner de moi, c'est peut être ça le problème. Même si elle apprécie ma compagnie ou mon contacte... elle me l'a d'ailleurs prouvée récemment et son contacte m'a électrisé, si seulement nous avions été seuls... hum hum où en étais-je? Ah oui, je me demandais si pour notre bien à tout les deux nous ne devrions pas prendre un peu de recule?... Pas la peine de me faire du mal pour rien, elle est là je suis là et pour le moment tout va bien ou presque. Une fois cette affaire terminé nous mettrons certaines choses au clair, je dois faire preuve de patience et contenir mon cerveau afin qu'il ne rouvre pas trop mes dossiers cachés. Hélas il ne se montre pas toujours très docile mais comme j'ai un bon firewall je limite les dégâts ça c'est grâce à Gene en fait, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à dresser des barrières depuis notre plus jeune âge mais je suis moins doué qu'il ne l'était. C'est pour cela que nous étions si complémentaires, je ne sais pas comment vivre sans lui et parfois son absence me creuse un trou béant dans la poitrine et c'est comme si moi aussi j'étais mort alors généralement je pense à Mai et comme par miracle tout va mieux.

Quel étrange destinée que la notre, je suis persuadé que Gene l'a mise sur mon chemin pour qu'elle m'aide, ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est à quel point elle allait m'aider. Non seulement elle me passionne d'un point de vue professionnel, qui dans ma position ne serais pas interpelé par tout les changements dont elle fait l'expérience tant bien physiques que psychiques? Mais c'est surtout sur un plan personnel qu'elle m'a aidée, je me comprend mieux grâce à elle et la vie vaux à nouveau la peine d'être vécu je ne suis plus seul, où qu'elle soit je la sens dans mon cœur comme je sentais mon frère. J'ai une chance inouïe, je sais qu'elle peut m'accorder le bonheur mais d'un côté cela me semble si... envahissant et pesant. C'est injuste de faire peser sur ses frêles épaules le poids de mon bonheur, c'est d'un égoïsme, ne devrais-je pas être le propre artisan de mon bonheur? Ainsi nous partagerions quelque chose de plus fort et de plus durable, dois-je apprendre à vivre pour moi afin de mieux vivre pour et avec elle? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'ai pas la force d'y répondre tout de suite... ni tout seul. Mai devient le centre de mon monde et j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse le supporter et moi non plus en fait. La vie est une chienne!

Cela devait faire un peu près deux heures que je me morfondais dans la base quand les capteurs commencèrent à s'emballer, m'annonçant que quelque chose arrivait. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et j'entendis au dessus de ma tête un bruit de cohue suivie par des coups assourdissants, bientôt le sol lui même se mit à trembler ainsi que le mobilier. J'entendis alors un crie retentir, un cri qui m'était douloureusement familier, celui de Mai.

Je me précipitais dans le dortoir affolé de cœur et d'esprit pour voir mes collègues agglutinés autour du coin des filles, la lune éclairait la pièce de façon diffuse me permettant de les voir dans le noir, je me frayais un chemin alors que Mai continuait à crier. Ce dont je fut témoin à ce moment me glaça le sang: Mai était étendue sur son lit tout son corps était contracté ses mains formaient des serres immobiles sur sa poitrine, sa bouche était à peine ouverte... ses lèvres dévoilaient toutes ses dents... et ses pupilles n... n'étaient plus que de minuscules points noirs tant la douleur et la frayeur les rapetissaient. Mon Dieu... elle était couverte de... sang qui parfois giclait sur les personnes présentes Matsuzaki-san et Kleze-san s'activaient à ses côtés ruisselantes, Hara-san c'était réfugiée dans un coin et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les autres étaient immobiles et regardaient la scène paralysés par l'effroi. Son cri ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, comment une gorge humaine pouvait elle produire un tel son en continue? J'avais l'impression qu'il criblait d'épines acéré mon cœur mais par dessus se vacarme j'entendis toute fois clairement la Miko crier:

- Ce n'est pas son sang! Elle n'est pas blessée!

Elle se précipita sur elle et lui asséna une violente gifle qui ne fit pourtant pas bouger Mai d'un pouce, le cri insupportable continuait de plus belle et le mobilier commença à bouger ici aussi. Bou-san se mit en action et peu à peu les manifestations extérieurs se calmèrent en même temps que le cri diminuait. Alors qu'il finissait le silence revint, choquant de par sa plénitude soudaine. Moi j'étais toujours pétrifié d'horreur, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Mai ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et son corps reposa à nouveau paisiblement sur son lit. Le sang qui jusque là avait maculé les draps, les mures et tout les spectateurs s'évanouit en un instant comme s'il n'avait jamais été versé. Matsuzaki-san prit le pouls de Mai et expira soulagée.

- Tout va bien, elle s'est rendormit je crois.

Nous restâmes tous là à contempler Mai qui semblait dormir paisiblement, nous avions du mal à savoir si nous n'avions pas rêvé, cette situation était aberrante, hallucinante. Alors que nous n'avions encore aucune idée de ce dont nous avions été témoins Mai se réveilla en sursaut tel un diable sortant de sa boite et sans semble t-il prendre conscience de notre présence se recroquevilla sur elle même tremblante. Cachant son visage entre ses mains et nous entendîmes alors tout bas un sanglot déchirant comme celui d'un enfant après un cauchemar, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas faire de bruits. Les deux premières à réagirent furent celles qui l'avait secondée dans cet horrible expérience, elles l'enlacèrent et lui chuchotèrent des mots doux. Comme je m'avançais Matsuzaki-san releva la tête et les yeux plein de chagrin bougea légèrement la tête nous signifiant ainsi que nous ne devions pas approcher, elle quitta Mai et nous fit signe de la suivre en silence. Arrivés dans la base tel des zombies sans volonté nous restâmes en silence puis Matsuzaki-san dit doucement.

- Désolée, mais je pense que Mai a besoin de temps j'ai peur qu'elle n'est eu que trop conscience de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé justement Ayako?

- Je ne sais pas Bou-san mais... je pense que nous avons peut être assistés à un... reflet... une manifestation physique du rêve de Mai.

- Putain, mais c'est pas un cauchemar ça! C'était de la torture pur et simple! Cria Bou-san furieux.

Moi je ne savais pas quoi penser, de quoi avait bien pu rêver Mai pour que nous assistions à cette scène sanglante et pourquoi en avions nous été témoins? Mais qui est donc Mai? Jamais de ma vie je n'ai entendue parler d'un tel phénomène, transmettre des images oui mais les rendre réelles? Nous avons pourtant tous senti l'odeur du sang, ressenti son giclement sur nos visages et entendu son bruit lorsqu'il coulait à grosses gouttes au sol. Hara-san entra à son tour dans la base et se dirigea vers la bouilloire:

- Elle veut du thé déclarât-elle comme absente.

Je me tournais vers elle dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur la situation:

- Comment va t-elle?

- Elle... elle est très... choquée, Yatsuhara lui pris la bouilloire des mains et partit la remplir à sa place tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise à son tour, Naru... je n'ai jamais vu ça, me dit-elle suppliante et au bord des larmes. Je fit de mon mieux pour arborer un air rassurant et alla même jusqu'à lui tapoter l'épaule... du bout des doigts.

- Nous non plus Hara-san, avez vous une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer?

- Je... les esprits étaient très en colère, ils ont peur et... je crois... qu'ils voulaient nous montrer quelque chose.

- Par l'intermédiaire de Mai?

- Oui, je pense... Mai est... c'est impensable une telle... fusion avec eux. Comment fait elle? Croyez vous qu'elle ressente... avec... toujours une telle clarté ses... visions?

- Pourquoi tu ne les vois pas comme ça toi? Demanda Matsuzaki-san.

- Non jamais... je ne vois pas vraiment les... évènements je perçois les sentiments, les âmes tel quelles sont... mais pas comment elle en sont arrivées... là. Je ne suis pas consciente du... passage... c'est trop dangereux.

- Comment ça?

- Communiquer avec les esprits se fait généralement... de deux façons, soit par l'intermédiaire de médium qui peuvent entendre leurs voix ou par possession. Et ça... ce n'est pas une possession, les esprits ne sont pas généralement conscients de leurs mort, donc ils ne se souviennent pas de leur agonie du moins pas dans les détailles. Ici c'est différent j'ai bien ressentis que Mai était... habitée mais... pas par les sentiments d'une personne déjà décédée mais par le souvenir d'une personne sur le point de décéder... Tu comprend?

Comme nous restions silencieux elle reprit à notre intention.

- Mai va trop loin, elle s'approprie la souffrance... elle la vie, on peut en être témoin par psychométrie mais pas la... vivre, j'aurais dû m'en douter il y a longtemps. Mai ne communique pas toujours avec les morts... mais aussi avec leur mort... elle même.

- Vous insinuez que Mai est une sorte de... médium pour La Mort?

- Plutôt un vecteur je pense, Brown-san. Certains médium très puissants affirmaient que la mort n'était pas un passage, une étape, mais... une entité spirituelle individuelle et consciente.

- Comme les Shinigami des légendes? Demanda Bou-san alors que revenait Yatsuhara.

- Oui un peu mais différent des esprits, je ne sais pas si les Shinigami existent... je ne les ai jamais sentis et pourtant sans me vanter je suis plutôt puissante. Si Mai arrive à... communiquer avec ceux qui... récoltent les âmes... c'est une tout autre histoire. Ses rêves lui permettent de vivre la mort des esprits alors que ceux ci ne s'en souviennent pas, c'est bien plus puissant que ce dont je suis capable.

Nous étions tous plongés dans l'inconnue, l'incompréhension totale mais j'étais bien loin de tout cela. Savoir quel était l'étendue des capacités de Mai m'indifférais au plus haut point, j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour elle et n'avais qu'une envie celle de me précipité à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Je laissais donc les autres à leurs spéculations et m'empressais de faire du thé pour Mai:

- Restez ici je vais la voir.

Une fois le thé près je me rendis à son chevet et la trouva très un forme... trop en forme peut être ça ne collait pas avec l'idée que je m'étais fait de son état à mon arrivé, elle riait avec Kleze-san. Comme je m'approchais cette dernière vînt à ma rencontre et me prit à part pour chuchoter:

- C'est bien que ce soit toi... vas y doucement avec elle. Dit-elle avec douceur: j'ai réussie à lui faire retrouver un sentiment de sécurité demande lui juste si elle veut en parler... et un petit câlin serait le bien venu je pense. Je vais faire en sorte de garder les autres éloignés de vous un bout de temps inutile de te presser.

Elle me laissa seul avec Mai et pour la première fois de ma vie j'en viens à être reconnaissant de la présence de cette femme à nos côtés. Mai semblait m'attendre avec impatience, elle me dévisageait tendrement un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est mon thé?

J'acquiesçais et lui tendis sa tasse, elle huma doucement les effluves qui s'échappaient du petit récipient s'humecta les lèvres et son sourire prit plus d'ampleur.

- Tu vas mieux Mai?

- Oui merci tu es gentil, elle pencha sa tête pour mieux me voir et me proposa de m'asseoir avec elle, comme il n'y avait pas de chaise elle tapota son lit en se décalant vers la droite: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger Naru, je sais me retenir. Dit-elle taquine ce qui amena sur mon visage un sourire en coin, elle était à nouveau elle même. Je m'installais donc à son côté:

- Comment est le thé? Lui demandais-je inquiet après qu'elle l'eu gouté.

- Délicieux merci, c'est à ce demander pourquoi tu aimes tant l'affreuse mixture que je te serre tout les jours.

- Ton thé est très bon, je ne supporte pas quand j'en fais moi même.

- Comment tu fais alors quand tu es chez toi?

- Je bois du thé pas bon, parfois Lin a la charité de m'en faire mais le tien est toujours meilleur.

- Vile flatteur va, elle m'enfonça son coude dans les cotes joueuse. Nous restâmes un certain temps épaules contre épaules sans parler puis quand elle eu fini son thé et reposé sa tasse sur le sol elle se tourna vers moi, le visage baissé presque honteuse.

- Oh Naru si tu savais, je la pris dans mes bras et elle me raconta son... rêve?... cauchemar? qu'importe les mots mais j'étais frappé d'effrois à ses mots entrecoupés de silences pesants où elle combattais ses larmes. Elle décrivit tout dans les détailles, même les plus insoutenables et humiliants.

- Ce n'était pas de la torture Naru, me choqua t-elle, aucunes questions ne furent posées. La personne qui lui a fait ça... ne l'a fait que par... sadisme pur. C'était un acte gratuit, horrible...

Je sentie une larme tombée sur ma chemise et je la serrais plus étroitement contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je n'avais jamais été plus furieux, écœuré et en proies à la l'horreur qu'a cet instant sauf peut être à la mort de mon jumeau. Qui donc avait été capable de faire une telle chose en ses lieux, cet hôpital était-il damné? Pauvre amour pensais-je en déposant sur sa tête un tendre baisé:

- Nous allons y arriver Mai, nous allons découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire dussé-je détruire pierre par pierre ce bâtiment.

- Merci Naru, nous restâmes comme cela encore un peu et je l'a sentie bientôt s'assoupir à mes cotés, je m'extirpa du lit et l'installa confortablement après l'avoir bordée. Alors que je partais je revient sur mes pas et je pris le risque de la réveillé en déposant sur ses lèvres abandonnées un baiser fantomatique. Ses lèvre étaient douces et fraiches à mon contacte si fébrile soit-il, je me relevais et sourie à sa forme endormie.

- Dors bien, lui chuchotais-je avant de rejoindre les autres le cœur battant à tout rompre mais parfaitement maître de mon visage. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois démasqué plutôt que prévue, je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments devant les gens. Appelons ça de la timidité mais ce que je venais de faire allais me hanter pendant quelques heures tout le moins, je me sens même un peu coupable de lui avoir volé un baiser. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, j'avais besoin de ça pour pouvoir affronter le reste de cette interminable affaire.

Une fois revenu à la base j'informai tout le monde que Mai c'était rendormie et je relatais ce que j'avais appris de sa bouche... enfin pas le plus délicieux quand même, voleur de baiser peut être mais voleur gentleman quand même.

- Alors Naru-chan tu en penses quoi?

- J'avoue que je n'en n'ai aucune idées, je me préoccupe plus du pourquoi et du comment du retour des âmes dans ces lieux. Nous devons nous concentrer sur les personnes qui pourraient avoir à gagner de la situation, nous devrions élargir nos recherches au personnel renvoyés ou encore en poste et nous devons à tout pris interroger Eri-san demain matin. Hélas nous ne pouvons avoir accès à tout cela maintenant nous devrions aller nous recoucher afin d'être le plus allèrent possible. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et nous allons aussi devoir nous pencher sur le moyen qui a été possiblement utilisé par celui ou celle qui à déjoué notre vigilance.

Nous rentrâmes donc au dortoir pour nous mettre au lit, je vis toutes les filles déplacer leurs lits afin de se rapprocher de Mai et je constatais que je n'étais pas le seul des hommes à vouloir en faire autant. On pourra dire tout ce que l'on veux nous formons une équipe soudé et c'est notre plus grande force, je suis fière de ces gens bien qu'il faudrait me soumettre à la question pour que je l'admette à haute et intelligible voix.

* * *

Le réveil se fit au aurores pour les membres de la SPR(1) ce matin là, Mai en tête, elle désirait par dessus tout se rendre dans la maison qu'elle avait vue en rêve il y avait deux nuits de cela.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de primordiale là-bas, laisse moi y aller Naru.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle le tannais pour y aller sans délais mais ce dernier voulait attendre l'arrivée des documents promis par le Dr Takanashi la veille et aussi de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Eri-san, ce fut cet argument qui persuada Mai de patienter sagement car elle désirait aussi ardemment converser avec la patiente. Son attente fut doublement récompensée car la secrétaire personnel du directeur fit son entré pour leur donner les informations demandées la veille et Naru en profita pour envoyer avec elle Yatsuhara afin qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur les dossiers des employés. Comme ils sortaient ils firent entrer Eri-san et un aide soignant qui arrivaient justement pour les voir:

- Bonjour, Eri-san vous vous souvenez de nous? Demanda Mai doucement, cette dernière acquiesça anxieuse et se réfugia sur une chaise en se tassant sur elle même. Comme il en avait été convenue plutôt c'est Mai et Bou-san qui pour une fois se chargeraient de l'interrogatoire car ils avaient été les seuls à avoir eu un contacte avec la patiente.

- Si vous le voulez bien nous aimerions beaucoup que vous nous aidiez encore, vous voulez bien?

La jeune femme se balança légèrement sur sa chaise un moment puis s'arrêta et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oui bien sûr, je ferais ce que je peux pour vous venir en aide, vous avez été si gentille avec moi.

Elle paraissait tout à coup totalement maîtresse d'elle même et lucide ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner celui qui l'accompagnait et le reste de l'équipe.

- Merci beaucoup Eri-san, nous voudrions reparler de l'incident d'hier.

- Avec Kanzaki-san?

- Oui, vous saviez qu'il était en danger, n'est ce pas?

- Bien sur sinon je n'airais jamais fais une telle scène.

- Comment l'avez vous su?

- Ils me l'on dit.

- Qui ça?

- Ceux qui vivent en parti avec nous.

- Les esprits?

- Oui, c'est si étrange de prononcer ce mot, j'ai peur vous savez? Si ce que je vois est réel je ne suis peut être pas si folle que cela après tout.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire Eri-san mais vous avez eu raison hier pour Kanzaki-san alors peut être que... que vous savez d'autres choses. Des choses dont vous n'avez osé parler à personne?

- Mais ils vont me donner des médicaments, dit-elle avec un regard inquiet vers l'aide soignant, ce dernier la considérait gravement.

- Écoutez Kouenji-san, je ne suis pas docteur alors moi je ne vous donnerais jamais rien qu'il ne vous ait été prescrit à ce jour, vous le savez. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez vraiment des choses où s'il s'agit du fruit de votre imagination mais nous sommes beaucoup à commencer à vous croire depuis hier. Si vous pouvez aider ces gens nous vous en serions tous reconnaissant nous ne pouvons que constater que certaines choses dépassent notre entendement rationnel, parlez en paie vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Merci Kita-san, elle inspira pour se donner du courage, ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il est en danger comme le Dr Fujiki, ils furent tous surpris par ses allégations mais Mai reprit les questions.

- Comment le saviez-vous?

- Et bien ils sont flou, quelque chose les entours.

- Un esprit?

- Je crois mais je ne pourrais vous dire lequel en particulier car cela se produisait en plein jour. La nuit je m'enferme dans ma chambre et puis tout ceux qui ont été comme ça ne sont pas mort.

- Comment ça?

- Quand je suis arrivée ici plusieurs personnes étaient ainsi mais peu à peu ils sont redevenus clairs sauf le Dr Fujiki alors quand le docteur est mort je me suis dit que c'était un signe des esprits, qu'ils me montraient qui était ciblé. Puis Kanzaki-san est devenue encore plus flou alors j'ai eu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, je devais le prévenir mais personne ne m'a cru.

- Nous vous croyons maintenant Eri-san, dit Mai en lui serrant la main.

- Merci, une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle esquissa un timide sourire.

- Pourriez vous identifier les différentes personnes qui furent... frappés par ce phénomène?

- Je peux essayer, mais cela fait longtemps je suis là depuis le début vous savez.

- Aucune importance faites ce que vous pouvez et n'entourez la photo que de ceux dont vous êtes certaine, dit-elle en lui passant le trombinoscope du personnel et des patients en leur possession. Elle mit un quart d'heure à en faire le tour et signala plus de dix personnes.

- Je suis désolée je ne me souviens pas de tous, pardon.

- C'est vraiment très bien merci, Naru se pencha à l'oreille de Mai et lui glissa une nouvelle question.

- Dites moi Eri-san voyez vous d'autres personnes qui semblent flou?

Elle eu un regard triste et gêné: Oui.

- Qui ça?

- Vous tous.

- Quelqu'un en particulier?

- En fait vous êtes tous un peu flou peut être que certains le sont plus mais c'est difficile à dire, elle montra du doigt le coin où John, Lin, Masako et Mélanie se trouvaient, je suis désolée Mai-san mais vous devriez tous repartir chez vous. Mai lui sourit doucement et déclara qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser la situation empirer comme cela:

- Mais merci quand même pour tout, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide Eri-san, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de tout changements, nous vous écouterons avec attention.

- Merci à vous de me croire, je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis des mois.

Ils prirent tout deux congés après les avoir encore remercié de leur temps et de leur écoute. Une fois à nouveaux seuls ils discutèrent des nouvelles informations dont ils disposaient:

- Alors y a t-il un critère particulier qui se dessine?

- Non je ne vois rien de flagrant peut être devrions nous enquêter plus en avant sur ces personnes, Shibuya-san?

- Je le pense aussi John, je vais en informer Yatsuhara tout de suite. Il prit son téléphone et appela ce dernier pour lui communiquer les dossiers à examiner, une fois qu'il eu terminé il se retourna vers Mai qui dissimulait mal son envie retrouvé de partir explorer la maison qui l'obsédait depuis le réveil.

- Très bien vas-y mais prends Bou-san et Hara-san avec toi.

- Oui chef! Je peux aussi prendre Mélanie?

- Fais donc ça oui.

- C'est vilain Naru on pourrait croire que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, dit cette dernière avec un air exagérément peiné.

- Et on aurait raison, répondit-il en retournant à ses papiers.

- Snif je suis si malheureuse, Naru ne m'aime pas.

- Il n'aime pas grand monde de toute façon, rit Ayako.

- Au moins il s'aime lui, c'est déjà pas mal.

- C'est claire Bou-san, héhé! En fait Naru, tu es blonde c'est ça?

Son affirmation fut accueillit par des haussements de sourcils de la part de tous sauf de John, Lin et de l'intéressé.

- Bha quoi vous faites pas de blagues sur les blondes au japon?

- A quel propos?

- Comme quoi les blondes ne sont que narcissisme et stupidité.

- Non on ne connait pas, dit Mai.

- Dommage c'est un exercice des plus distrayant, tu devrais essayer Naru.

- Merci je connais, dit il indifférent mais tout de même très, très agacé.

- Énorme, alors tu comprends si je dit que comme une blonde tu penses à toi même quand tu te mastur...

- Kleze-san! L'interrompit Naru furieux, Ayako, Bou-san, Mélanie et Lin riaient aux éclats ce dernier n'ayant pas réussie à réfréner son hilarité car vraiment trop surpris par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation, les autres étaient tous trop gênés pour y prendre part cette fois-ci.

- Ah ils rougissent c'est trop mignon!

- Si c'est pour raconter des choses pareilles vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite Kleze-san!

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main gantée de noir sur son épaule et déclara très sérieuse:

- Tu sais Naru, ce n'est pas sale pense aux fleures... Elle repartit dans un grand éclat de rire solitaire (2) puis voyant l'expression furieuse de Naru battit en retraite de peur de se faire déchiquetée vivante. Bon bin je me sauve moi à plus Naru-chou, elle lui envoya un baiser volant et disparue derrière la porte, bientôt rejointe par Bou-san ricanant et les deux autres qui rougissaient encore. Alors qu'ils ressortaient avec leurs manteaux ils furent rejoint par une Ayako en proie à l'hilarité:

- Attendez je viens avec vous, je peux pas tenir ici il va finir par me tuer le petit Naru-chou. Elle rit de plus belle et alla récupérer elle aussi ses affaires, et puis j'en ai marre de rester ici je leur ai refilé ma carte et tant pis pour le règlement à la fin!

- Félicitation pour ton entrée sur la voie de la rébellion Ayako! Ils sortirent en riant encore de bon cœur ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber l'énervement de Naru et l'amusement de Lin.

Ils suivirent les indications données par le Dr Takanashi et après une bonne demi-heure à vadrouiller en pleine cambrousse quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'édifice recherché. Il était en piteuse état, la végétation autour était chaotique et ils durent se frayer un chemin dans les ronces pour atteindre le porche. Comme ils étaient bien couvert ils n'eurent à déplorer aucune égratignure mais quand ils atteignirent enfin la maison ils étaient en sueur et harassés surtout les deux plus grands qui en raison de cet avantage avaient eu le douteux privilège de dégager le passage pour les autres, ils pouvaient lever la jambe plus haut et de ce fait plus facilement piétiner la végétation barrant le chemin à leur lente progression.(3) Après avoir pris une pause bien mérité ils allèrent à la découverte de la maison, il s'agissait d'une demeure ancienne et délabrée par endroits ils durent progresser avec minutie histoire de ne pas passer au travers du planché vermoulu. Mai suivit son instinct et ils débouchèrent vite dans une pièce clause au rez-de-chaussée, un bureau à priori ils y avait là des casier en fer datant sans doute d'une cinquantaines d'années.

- La maison devait sans doute être encore utilisée pendant la guerre et peut être encore après, dit Bou-san en examinant les dossiers qui lui tombaient sous la main, Naru serait content que l'on ramène tout ça à la base.

- Bien joué Mai-chan cet endroit est une vrai mine d'or, la félicité Ayako en remplissant l'un des sac à dos dont ils s'étaient munis en prévention d'un tel cas. Mai elle continuait à fouiner dans la pièce:

- Je suis certaine qu'il y autre chose... un objet capital je pense, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en évoluant lentement dans la pièce suivant son instinct.

- On dirait un chien de chasse, dit Bou-san histoire de se décontracter il avait vraiment du mal avec la nouvelle "confiance" de Mai envers ses facultés.

- Je dirais plutôt un cochon truffier pour ma part.

- C'est quoi?

- Un détecteur de diamants noirs.

- Des diamants?

- Non des truffes Ayako.

- C'est quoi?

- Tuber melanosporum ou truffe noir du Périgord c'est... délicieux, super bon et hors de prix un champignon quoi!(4)

- Les Français sont bizarres.

- Non nous sommes tout aussi raffinés que vous, vous raffolez bien aussi des Matsutake non? Et bien c'est un peu le même esprit en France avec les tru... Elle fut interrompue par Mai qui tapait sur le sol du plat de la main:

- Y a un cafard Mai?

- Non Masako c'est juste que je voudrais voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour faire parler les imbéciles Bou-san et tu vois ça marche. Sérieusement je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose ici.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a de l'air qui passe, mettez la main. En effet ils purent constater qu'un petit courant d'air venait du sol, ils s'entreprirent alors à défoncer la latte adjacente qui paraissait moins solide. Elle céda rapidement sous leurs coups répétés, Mai se précipita pour y glisser le bras et après un petit cri triomphale elle en sortie un épais paquet entouré de tissus. Une fois déballé elle dût enlever une autre protection de cuire et découvrit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le matin un livre aux feuilles jaunies.

- C'est du vélin, remarqua Mélanie qui avait pris le bout de cuire.

- C'est quoi?

- De la peau de veau mort né, mais c'est bizarre d'en trouver au japon, à la base c'est européen... alors ça raconte quoi Mai?

- Aucune idée c'est de l'Anglais, dit-elle débitée.

- Tu es sûr?

- Je sais reconnaitre de l'anglais quand j'en vois Ayako.

- C'est étrange quand même tu comprends quelque chose?

- On dirait un journal, c'est manuscrit le papier est bizarre lui aussi, Mélanie?

- Marf, c'est juste du vieux papier, mais ça fait tout de suite parchemins quand c'est dans cet état là.

- C'est pas commun ça dit-donc.

- Pas pour vous mais chez moi c'est plutôt courant, le papier à base de bois apparait à la fin de la première moitié du XIXe siècle en Europe, après tout. Ah, il y a un nom en japonais là, Mai? Tu peux le lire je suis pas doué.

- C'est le journal de Yusuke Takanashi.

- Il a pas fait ses études en Europe justement?

- Si Masako, bonne remarque c'est sans doutes pour ça que ce n'est pas en japonais, ajouta Mai.

- Bha on le fera traduire à la base dans ce cas là.

- Tu peux pas le faire Mélanie?

- Peut être mais c'est pas ma langue maternelle désolée, je pense que John pourra sans doute vous être plus utile.

- Ouais, bon ramassons tout ce que nous avons trouvé et retournons à la base en vitesse.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Mai s'arrêta soudain:

- Attendez!

- Quoi? Demanda Masako d'une petite voix sur ses gardes.

Mai ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle tentait d'entendre quelque chose, elle serait ses mains contre sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous devrions prendre un autre chemin que celui là.

- Mai tu m'inquiètes tu sais ça?

- Je m'inquiète moi même tu sais, pas besoin que tu ne me le rappel Ayako, merci.

- Désolée mais c'est vrai, la situation est devenue si étrange depuis peu. Nous sommes désemparés tu crois que nous pouvons t'aider?

Mai fronça encore plus les sourcils mais de tristesse cette fois ci, elle se retourna vers eux et vit leurs expressions anxieuses, Mélanie elle semblait autant souffrir que elle, _sans doute parce qu'elle sait mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe mais qu'elle ne peut rien me dire pour le moment, _pensa Mai.

- Je crois que hélas je suis la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi même, à ces mots son "guide" eu pour elle un regard de fierté et de tendresse mêlé qui mirent plus de baume au cœur de Mai que n'importe quels mots de réconforts. _Je ne suis pas entièrement seule_.

- Bon alors, on va où Mai?

- Sortons déjà de la propriété Bou-san j'en saurais plus à ce moment là.

Elle les fit prendre une nouvelle fois à travers les ronces et les hautes herbes, faisant retentir les jurons de Bou-san et de Ayako qui n'appréciaient pas du tout se retour aux sources. Une fois sortit du périmètre "sauvage" ils se retrouvèrent sur un petit chemin de terre entre deux bois touffus et se fut au tour de Ayako de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour se mettre aussi tôt à courir comme une dératée. Ils lui emboitèrent tous le pas en lui demandant ce qui nécessitait un tel rythme, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle savait ce que Mai voulait qu'ils trouvent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pont à moitié défoncé qui enjambait un grand cour d'eau Ayako se précipita vers leur droite et s'enfonça dans les bois. Ne comprenant toujours rien ils la suivirent tout de même, ils s'arrêtèrent net à la vu d'une Ayako enlaçant un arbre gigantesque. Il était haut comme cinq hommes ou plus car ils ne voyaient pas où s'arrêtaient ses branches supérieures. Par contre ils remarquèrent qu'il avait une telle envergure que ses puissantes racines avaient délogées un autre de ses congénères qui gisait au sol formant un nouveau pont naturel vers l'autre côté.

- C'est lui Mai! C'est lui que nous devions trouver!

- C'est un arbre vivant?

- Oh oui et il est en parfaite santé, je n'en ai presque jamais vue de plus vif, je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas entendu plus tôt, sa voix est si forte.

Mai eu un mouvement de recule que Masako remarqua.

- Qu'y a t-il Mai?

Ayako se détacha du tronc, inquiète aux mots de sa jeune amie: Ça va?

- Je... c'était ça... ce bruit?

- Tu l'entends? Demanda Ayako surprise au plus haut point.

- Bien sûr... c'est si... étrange, son expression passa d'inquiète à fascinée en un quart de seconde. Il est si beau Ayako.

Cette dernière prit doucement ça main et l'entraina vers leur trouvaille.

- Pose ta main sur lui, tu verras c'est absolument sensationnel. Elle mit elle même la main de Mai en contacte avec l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre, tu sens la vie en lui? Mai acquiesça et sourit émerveillée.

- On dirait presque qu'il respire.

Ayako la prit dans ses bras: Je ne sais pas d'où te viennent toutes ces nouvelles facultés mais je suis si heureuse qu'elle te permet de ressentir ça. Jusqu'ici je n'avais pu partager cela avec personne, je suis si contente, dit-elle en la serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

- Mournf, émit Mai.

- Oups désolée, s'excusa la Miko en la libérant de son étreinte.

- Pas de mal Ayako, je suis plutôt contente moi aussi que pour une fois je puisse voir autre chose que du sang et du feu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendue le souffle de la vie même, tu ressent ça à chaque fois?

- Oui et je les entends parler aussi, pas toi?

- Hum non, je sens un tiraillement instinctif mais c'est tout, pas de voix pour moi.

- C'est aussi bien comme ça, sinon je ne servirais plus à rien moi! Ils rirent tous de bon cœur à ces mots.

- Ayako tu vas pouvoir t'en servir?

- Oh oui sans aucun problèmes, cet arbre n'a jamais utilisé son énergie avant.

- Ce n'est pas étrange qu'il se trouve en pleine foret?

- Non c'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense et je préfère ces arbres là, ils n'ont pas peur des hommes.

- Alors ils sont sauvages?

- Non, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas influencés par les mauvais comportements humains. Ils ne risquent pas de se retourner contre nous.

- Ça arrive?

- Parfois, certains arbres ressentent une haine farouche contre le genre humain car nous faisons bien souvent un tord terrible à la nature.

- Et on fait quoi dans ces cas là?

- Il faut hélas s'en débarrasser en y mettant feu, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des personnes innocentes payer pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis.

- Je jure solennellement de ne plus jamais abattre un arbre! Déclara Bou-san la main sur le cœur théâtrale.

- Très drôle le moine, nous ferions mieux de rapporter toutes ces plaisantes nouvelles à Naru, je suis certaine que nous allons pouvoir bientôt clore cette affaire maintenant.

- J'espère, bon on rentre comment?

Ils se regardèrent peu enclins à faire le chemin arrière alors que la pluie menaçait à nouveau.

- Et si on passait sur ce tronc d'arbre? Demanda Mai.

- On peut tenter le coup c'est vrai.

- Qui y va en premier? Questionna Masako peu sûr d'elle.

- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, dit Bou-san sournoisement.

- Pleutre! Ricana Ayako mais elle prit cependant la tête: après tout les arbres ça me connait de toute façon il n'y a pas quatre mettre à traverser et le tronc est très large.

Elle testa la solidité du passage et vérifia si il n'y avait pas de risque que le tronc ne roule mais comme il restait en partie enraciné au sol elle fut bientôt certaine que tout dangers étaient écartés. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle s'avança sur le pont improvisé, à quatre pattes les autres évitèrent bien de se moquer d'elle car ils n'étaient pas pressés de l'imiter. Elle parvint de l'autre côté sans problèmes et leur fit de grands signes d'encouragement:

- Allez y c'est facile, y a rien à craindre.

- Parle pour toi petit singe.

Masako passa son tour prétextant devoir arranger son kimono d'abord, ce fut donc à Mai d'entrer en scène. Comme elle était en short elle n'osa pas s'abimer les genoux sur l'écorce, par contre elle était chaussée de basquettes et s'engagea donc debout sur le pont après avoir elle aussi testé la solidité de la chose. Quand elle arriva rapidement de l'autre côté elle arborait un grand sourire satisfait et elle sauta gaiment à terre:

- C'est trop cool!

- Non Mai ne t'avise même pas d'y penser!

- Quoi? Se défendit-elle innocemment.

- Je vois clairement dans ta petite tête que tu meurs d'envie de recommencer.

- Mais c'est trop sympa!

- Et quand même dangereux!

Mai fit semblant de se mettre à bouder mais arrêta bien vite en voyant qu'un problème se profilait de l'autre côté, Masako refusait de bouger et se cramponnait à la manche de Mélanie alors que Bou-san lui demandait d'y aller.

- Allez Masako, vas y! Même Mai y est arrivée.

Mais Masako ne voulait rien savoir et enfonça sa tête comme une enfant contre l'épaule de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Arrête Bou-san, tu n'arranges rien au contraire, Masako regarde moi, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble? Elle hocha la tête, tu sais ce n'est pas grave d'avoir le vertige, ça prouve que tu as bien les pieds sur terre c'est tout. Masako releva la tête. Regarde, dit elle d'une voix douce, je vais nous attacher l'une à l'autre avec mon écharpe, elle est super longue. Elle passa la longue étoffe rouge autour de la taille de Masako et autour de son propre poignet puis sans préavis elle la prit dans ses bras, Masako surprise passa ses bars autour de son cou.

- Kleze-san!

- Relax, tout vas bien se passer tu es super légère, bien plus que mon paquet d'hier soir, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil joyeux. Maintenant si tu veux bien tu pourrais passer tes jambes autour de ma taille?

- Comme ça? Demandât-elle en s'exécutant.

- Super, tu es à l'aise?

- Ça ira et vous?

- Tout baigne dans l'huile, bon alors ferme bien les yeux, on y va!

Elle mit ses avants bras sous les cuisses de Masako pour la remonter et s'engagea elle aussi sur l'arbre, elles évoluèrent lentement Mélanie s'étant assise à califourchon sur le tronc et devait donc prendre appuie sur ses mains pour avancer, pendant tout le trajet elle sembla chuchoter à l'oreille de Masako. Quand elles arrivèrent de l'autre côté Masako avait un sourire au lèvre et ne paraissait plus du tout angoissée.

- Tu lui as dit quoi?

- C'est notre petit secret Mai, hein Masako?

Cette dernière se contenta de rire dans sa manche et d'acquiescer, ce fut bientôt au tour de Bou-san qui hésita longuement aussi devant le tronc. Puis il se lança à son tout imitant le procédé qu'avait utilisé Ayako et regarda droit devant lui tout du long, quand il atteignit à son tour la terre ferme il expira bruyamment.

- Tu fais moins le fière maintenant, hein?

- Mai je comprends pas comment tu as pu aimer ça! Dit-il dégouté.

- Bha quoi c'est amusant, c'est comme de l'accrobranche.(5)

- Masako est la seule saine d'esprit ici, vous trois vous êtes des monstres sur pattes.

- Les monstres sur pattes ton botté les fesses mon p'tit père, alors si tu veux pas qu'on se moque de toi pendant le reste de ta vie tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à Naru! Je ne pense pas qu'il approuverait nos acrobaties.

- C'est certain Mai, restons discrets sur ce coup là et dépêchons nous de mettre les voiles, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre la saucé d'hier moi.

Ils se mirent tous en route et rejoignirent bien plus vite l'hôpital qu'a l'aller, une fois sur place ils se précipitèrent dans la base pour annoncer aux autres leurs découvertes de la matinée. Naru en fut fort étonné et content même s'il ne le montra pas du tout et le journal l'intéressait au plus haut point, comme il commençait à le lire Mélanie demanda:

- Tu ne demandes pas à John de le traduire?

- Je peux m'en charger aussi bien que lui, merci.

- Mais il n'est pas meilleur que toi en anglais?

- Ça m'étonnerais Kleze-san.

- Alors tu n'est pas Japonais, Naru-chou?

- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'affaire il me semble, cette traduction va être très longue j'ai besoin de calme.

- OK boss je me tire ailleurs(6), elle sortit, Mai se rapprocha de Naru et lui demanda:

- Ça va te prendre très longtemps?

- Un peu oui, pourquoi? Questionna t-il plus amène à présent que la source de son mécontentement était sortie.

- Je me demandais juste si Ayako ne devrais pas tenter de chasser les esprits cet après midi.

- Et pour notre perturbateur?

- Justement on pourrait le forcer à se montrer comme ça, non?

- Nous prendrions un risque puisque Matsuzaki-san ne pourrait pas effectuer son rituel une deuxième fois.

- C'est vrai mais comme ses effets sont plus puissants que ceux de Bou-san, je pense que s'ils doivent revenir ils mettrons peut être plus de temps que la première fois, ce qui nous permettrait de disposer de plus de temps pour mettre la main sur la personne qui interfère avec nos actions. Et puis de toute façon il a bien dit qu'ils partaient facilement non?

- En effet, c'est une possibilité je vais y réfléchir, le problème c'est que si nous échouons et qu'ils reviennent ils risquent de ne pas être très content.

- Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé, avouât-elle penaude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tes arguments sont toujours valables, c'est peut être un risque que nous devons prendre.

- Mais et les patients?

- Ils vont être dispatchés pour la plupart dans les autres ailes, j'en ai fait la demande à Takanashi-san tout à l'heure et après la disparition de Kanzaki-san hier il a tout de suite convenue que c'était une mesure indispensable. Il ne devrait plus rester cette nuit qu'une dizaine de patients qui partirons demain dans tout les cas.

Ils gardèrent tout les deux le silence pendant quelques temps puis alors que Naru se replongeait dans sa lecture il fini par lâcher:

- Très bien nous demanderons à Matsuzaki-san d'officier après le déjeuner, j'espère que d'ici là nous en saurons plus, va lui dire pendant que je continue ici.

- D'accord Naru.

Elle alla rejoindre Ayako et les autres qui examinaient ce qu'ils avaient rapportés de la maison et demanda à Ayako si elle pouvait effectuer son rituel dans l'après midi, cette dernière répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches jusqu'à ce que Yatsuhara ne revienne avec le résultat de ses recherches.

- Voilà les dossiers que tu as demandé Naru, mais je n'ai pu établir aucune connexion entre les personnes qu'ils concernent, pour les conflits avec l'hôpital rien de concluant n'émerge non plus. En fait les peintes ont toutes été pour le moment déboutées et après avoir contacté quelques uns des plaignants je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à l'origine des problèmes que nous rencontrons. Aucuns d'entre eux n'ont accès aux locaux comme tu le pensais, c'est une impasse. Idem pour les anciens employés il n'y a pas eu de plaintes auprès des prudhommes et à part un garçon de cuisine renvoyer pour je site "conduite inconvenante", apparemment il aimait bien mettre la main aux fesses des infirmière, tout les employés sont partit de leur plein gré. Mutations, congés parental ou maladie, retraite etc... Je suis là encore arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agit d'une fausse piste.

- Merci Yatsuhara, si tu veux bien vois avec les autres ce qu'ils ont rapporter tout à l'heure pendant ce temps Lin va remettre le nez dans ce que tu nous ramènes là.

Ils reprirent tous une attitude studieuse quand Bou-san attira leur attention sur les papiers qu'il avait en main.

- J'ai peut être quelque chose d'intéressant Naru.

- Montre moi.

- Voilà, dit-il en lui mettant sous le nez le volume qu'il étudiait, il s'agit d'un cahier indiquant le recensement des patients, ce passage concerne les années 1941-1945. Les noms ne sont pas indiqués tu vois il sont désignés par des numéros, on y indique leur date d'entré, leur diagnostique, où ils furent installés, s'ils ont survécus ou non, les différentes causes de mort et les dates de sorties. Mais regarde certaines lignes sont incomplètes, au début je me suis simplement dit qu'il s'agissait d'erreurs humaines, d'un oublie mais ils ont tous été installés dans cette aile ci et à cette page là j'ai trouvé l'explication. Regarde en bas, il y a une annotation manuscrite c'est dit que ces patients se sont échappés. Et si ils avaient disparus? Si comme Kanzaki-san ils avaient été enlevés?

- Tu en a compté combien?

- Plus de trente pour le moment, mais je n'en suis qu'à l'année 1943.

Naru et les autres réfléchirent aux répercutions que ces nouvelles données apportaient à l'enquête et Naru demanda aux autres de faire particulièrement attention à certains cas dans les dossiers, ceux classées sans suite. Ils venaient peut être de découvrir que les feu et les attaques physiques n'étaient sans doute pas les seules manifestations des esprits qu'ils devaient affronter et que si cela se trouvait ils étaient en présence d'une force suffisamment puissante pour avoir déjà tuer auparavant. Naru se replongea avidement dans sa lecture afin de peut être trouver l'élément déclencheur de cette tragédie. Ils durent pourtant s'arrêter le temps de manger quand Mélanie arriva avec une desserte pleine de sandwichs appétissants et de boissons.

- Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut être manger ici et continuer à travailler sur tout ces dossiers.

Mai et les autres se précipitèrent sur leur déjeuner découvrant à quel point ils avaient faim.

- Merci, c'est gentil on avait pas remarqué l'heure.

- Où en êtes vous?

- Bou-san a mit la main sur ce qui semblerait être de nombreuses disparitions entre 1941 et 1945.

- Combien?

- J'ai pu en recenser pas moins de soixante quinze au final, tous dans cette aile-ci.

- C'est effarant, déclara John tristement.

- Ils seraient tous mort?

- Je ne sais pas Masako, il est indiqué qu'ils ont disparu sans que l'on retrouve un seul corps mais comme ils pensaient à des fuites, j'imagine que comme l'époque était plus qu'incertaine il devait bien entendue y avoir des patients qui ont préférer fuir le conflit qui se trouvait trop près d'ici.

- Sans doute Bou-san, moi je n'aimerais pas non plus l'idée d'être potentiellement la cible de bombardements alors que je suis en convalescence, renchérie Mai en frissonnant.

- Et pour le responsable du retour de ces entités, vous avez une piste?

- Pas la moindre toutes celles que nous avions se sont révèles peu concluantes.

- Naru j'y pense soudain, est-il possible que la personne responsable n'en ai pas idée?

- Pas après notre expérience de la nuit dernière Mai.

- Mais si on avait été conscient de faire quelque chose mais pas avec ces effets là?

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas trop, si c'était un accident?

- Une invocation qui aurais mal tournée?

- Oui, c'est possible?

- Oui mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avoué?

- Peut être qu'il ou elle ignore qu'il a une quelconque responsabilité dans tout ça.

- Si tu as raison, ce n'est pas bon Mai.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que nous allons avoir encore plus de mal à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça, un responsable agressif serait plus facile à attraper.

- il ne suffi pas de savoir le procédé utilisé pour l'annuler?

- Non, si il s'agit d'une erreur nous allons avoir besoin de savoir qu'elle était le but premier du responsable, sinon nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose.

Naru paraissait très contrarier et inquiet: J'espère que tu te trompe Mai, avec un peu de chance nous en saurons plus sur ce point après que Matsuzaki-san ai fait sont rituel tout à l'heure .

- Tu veux que j'y aille juste après le déjeuner c'est ça?

- Oui et pendant ce temps Lin, Bou-san, John, Hara-san, Mai et moi même resterons ici pour bien examiner les donnés et les résultats physiques possible, peut être aurons nous l'occasion de découvrir qui ici nous met des battons dans les roues par la même occasion.

- J'y vais seule?

- Vous pouvez y aller avec ces deux là si vous voulez, dit-il en désignant Mélanie et Yatsuhara.

- Géniale les deux seules personnes qui ne pourrons pas m'aider en cas de besoin, vraiment super.

- Allez Matsuzaki-san ne soyez pas pessimistes tout va bien se passer vous verrez, dit Yatsuhara gentiment.

- Et puis si il y a un problème nous courons tout les deux vite, n'est ce pas?

- Kleze-san a raison, je suis sûr que nous arriverons très vite à la base pour prévenir que vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Parce que vous prendriez vos jambes à votre cou peut être?

- Certainement Matsuzaki-san, répondit Yatsuhara après avoir jeté un coup d'œil du côté de sa voisine.

- Je préférerais encore que vous jouiez les héros.

- J'ai pas signé pour ça Ayako.

- Moi non plus désolé de vous l'apprendre, je suis trop jeune pour mourir de toute façon.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est bon pour les vrai chasseurs de spectres ça, nous on est des touristes.

- Amen, conclue Yatsuhara de façon très solennelle.

- Naru tu veux que je meurt c'est ça? Laisse moi au moins prendre Mai, supplia Ayako.

- Non j'ai besoin d'elle ici, vous devrez vous contenter de ce que vous avez à votre disposition.

Elle fit une grimace et mordit avec vigueur dans son pauvre sandwich qui n'en menait pas large, une fois leur collation fini Ayako alla se préparer dans le dortoir toujours en ronchonnant. Et elle partie avec sa suite toujours dans les même dispositions au grand amusement des deux autres, qui eux portaient le matériel sans fils à installer sur les lieux.

Dans la base le gros de l'équipe se préparait à son tour, ils attendaient le coup de téléphone de Yatsuhara qui leur annoncerait que tout était en place et qu'ils pouvaient mettre en route les instruments pour enregistrer le déroulement des opérations. Quand Naru le reçu lui et Lin se tournèrent vers les moniteurs et mirent sur hautparleurs la vidéo, Ayako se tenait devant l'arbre et demanda si tout était bon de leur côté, Naru répondu par l'affirmative et éteignit son portable. Ils entendirent Ayako commencer son rituel:

_Je demande humblement votre aide._

_Descendez en ce lieu blasphématoire et purifiez-le_...

Les capteurs enregistrèrent une baisse de température significative dans tout le bâtiment alors que Ayako continuait son rituel Masako et Mai sentirent quelque chose.

- Naru, ça vient du sous sol!

Ils se précipitèrent en laissant John et Lin à la base quand ils arrivèrent en bas l'air était glaciale. Masako s'avança légèrement pour reculer en titubant aussitôt.

- Ils sortent... ils vont tous à la rencontre de Matsuzaki-san... mais il y a quelque chose... par là, dit-elle en désignant le cartier sécurisé et ils virent apparaitre une forme sombre entre les portes. Il s'agissait d'une femme selon ses vêtements mais son visage était méconnaissable tant il portait de vilaines brulures. On aurait dit un masque tant c'était repoussant, ses yeux se braquèrent sur eux fous de douleur et de haine, ils adoptèrent une position de défense.

- C'est elle, c'est Sakura-san!

Avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste l'apparition disparue par le plafond.

- Rejoint-elle les autres?

- Oui, je cr... Masako s'interrompit brusquement en proie à l'horreur et Mai fonça dans les escaliers bientôt suivie par les autres.

- Que ce passe t-il? Demanda Naru perplexe.

- Elle s'est arrêtée dans la base! Cria Mai en gravissant les marches deux à deux, quand ils arrivèrent à leur but ils trouvèrent Lin et John au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient de nombreuses égratignures aux bras et sur le dos mais ne semblaient pas plus blessés que cela, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait une chute.

- Que c'est il passé?

- Nous avons eu droit à une petite visite de courtoisie par l'une des entités des lieux, mais rien de grave Naru.

- Comment c'est arrivé, demanda Bou-san alors que Mai courait chercher la trousse de soins.

- Peut après votre départ une forme est apparue et nous avons sentit une déflagration venant d'au dessus cela n'a pas duré dix secondes je pense.

Mai revînt avec le nécessaire à pharmacie et avec l'aide de Masako pris en charge les égratignures de leurs collèges. _Décidément ces deux là n'ont pas de chance_ pensa Mai en désinfectant les avants bras de Lin dont l'un portait encore la trace de sa précédente mésaventure. Quand les trois autres revinrent quelques minutes après ils ne purent que constater les légers dégâts, Naru se tourna vers Ayako afin d'entendre son compte rendu.

- Tout c'est bien passé même s'il y a plus d'âmes que je ne l'aurais pensée au départ, beaucoup sont venue des bois alentours, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être étonnée c'est plutôt rurale ici et les bois sont connus pour être un repaire pour les fantômes errants.

- En tout cas Masako dit qu'ils sont encore une fois bel et bien partis comme après mon intervention, tu as ressentis une résistance aussi?

- Non rien de tout cela, ils sont tous venu facilement, sauf peut être la dernière.

- Il devait s'agir de Sakura-san, c'est elle qui a attaquée Lin et John en partant.

- D'où son retard à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas partir sans avoir accomplie un dernier méfait, non?

- Je ne sais pas Mai elle semblait aussi soulagée de venir à moi que les autres.

Ils préférèrent ne pas annoncer cette fois-ci qu'ils avaient chassé les esprits au personnel car ils désiraient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côté. Naru demanda tout de même au Dr Takanashi si ce dernier ne pouvait pas les accompagner au sous sol afin de pénétrer dans le cartier de haute sécurité d'où était venu le fantôme de Sakura. Ce dernier accepta de les y conduire en fin de journée car il était toujours occuper à transférer certains des patients dans l'aile centrale, du coup ils continuèrent leurs recherches le reste de l'après midi. Et quand le docteur les rejoignit ils n'avaient hélas pas plus avancés, ils avaient toute fois découvert d'autre "évasions" au sein de l'aile Nord depuis sa création portant ainsi le décompte des disparus au nombre de quatre-vingt deux. Le Dr Takanashi s'étonna des nouvelles blessures des membres de la SPR, il lui fut répondu que certaines de leurs tentatives pour se débarrasser des intrus ne semblaient pas plaire à ces derniers. Ils précéda Naru, Mai, Ayako, Lin et Masako au sous sol et leur ouvrit les portes sécurisées, comme ils entraient dans l'une des "chambres" Naru tiqua dès le pas de la porte. Les autres ne dirent rien mais remarquèrent son changement de comportement, Mai qui interpréta l'attitude ne Naru demanda discrètement à Ayako d'éloigner leur hôte le temps pour eux d'observer plus attentivement la pièce.

Une fois les deux docteurs suffisamment éloignés Naru posa ses mains sur le lit et les fit glisser un peu partout.

- Il s'est passer quelque chose ici, ce n'est pas récent mais encore clair.

- Tu vois quoi en particulier?

- Je ne sais pas encore, attend Lin.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Naru s'accroupit pour poser les mains sur le sol de béton:

- Naru non! L'avertit Mai effrayée mais c'était trop tard.

Au moment où les doigts de Naru touchèrent le sol a pièce ce mit à tremblée faisant accourir les deux autres, des bruits retentirent tout autour d'eux suivit par des cris d'agonies insupportables qui semblaient venir de la pièce elle même comme si c'était elle qui pleurait. Soudain le plafond prit feu, ils reculèrent en bon ordre et virent le feu se propager aux mures et au sol, Masako marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles, Ayako et Mai se mirent elles aussi en action et peu à peu le feu reflua comme s'il la scène qu'ils avaient vu se rembobinait toute seule. Alors qu'elles finissaient leurs prières Mai et Masako se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et échangèrent un regard grave. Le mobilier dans la pièce ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la manifestation seul les parois en portaient la marque, on voyait clairement où le feu avait léché la surface de la chambre. Naru et Lin déplacèrent le lit et virent que les marques apparaissaient bien derrière, comme ci la pièce avait été vide au moment de l'incendie. Ils demandèrent au directeur s'il pouvaient installer ici du matériel et s'il pouvait leur donner un accès total à cet espace. Ce dernier assez choqué par cette nouvelle manifestation surnaturel accepta sans discuté et remonta en leur compagnie dans un état second proche de la catatonie. Ayako proposa de le raccompagner à son bureau et d'en profiter pour prendre possession du nouveau passe, pendant ce temps les autres firent à nouveau le point de la situation.

- Donc ils sont de retour?

- C'est une certitude Bou-san, je pense que Naru a sans le vouloir activé le... sort ou quoi que se soit, par accident, déclara Mai.

- Comment l'as tu su d'ailleurs.

- De quoi tu parles Lin-san?

- Avant qu'il ne touche le sol tu lui as dit qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Ah oui je... je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su, je... j'ai juste sentie... qu'il ne devait pas toucher le sol.

- Naru tu as juste touché le sol? Demanda Bou-san perplexe.

- Oui rien de plus.

- Et cela à suffi, Shibuya-san?

- Apparemment oui John, le problème c'est que maintenant nous allons avoir du mal à prendre le coupable sur le fait.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai réactiver son sort, il n'a donc plus de raisons de se montrer en personne. Enfin de toute façon il n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin j'ai eu le temps de percevoir quelques une des fonctions du sortilège et il se renforce à période fixe.

- Comment ça?

- Il est cyclique, il se réactive par lui même si vous préférez, précisa t-il en voyant qu'ils ne saisissaient pas tout. Je ne sais pas pour autant de quel genre de sort il s'agit, Lin j'aimerais que tu cherche quelles sont les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Pendant ce temps continuez d'éplucher les dossiers et tachez d'en apprendre plus sur la période de la seconde guerre mondial c'est là qu'il y a eu le plus de disparition je veux savoir pourquoi.

Ils buchèrent ;bientôt rejoint par Ayako; jusqu'au diner qu'ils prirent à nouveau dans la base puis ils finirent par décider de se coucher, Naru sauta son heure de douche avec les autres car il voulait finir le passage du journal qu'il lisait. Alors que les filles allaient se mettre au lit Mai s'éclipsa pour le rejoindre, il leva la tête de son ouvrage et la regarda s'adosser à la porte tout en actionnant le verrou.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose Mai? Demanda t-il intrigué par son comportement.

Elle s'avança lentement de lui, féline et alors qu'elle se trouvait près de lui elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient hallucinées et fous, elle brandit alors un scalpel qu'elle abattit de toutes ses force vers Naru.

A Suivre...

* * *

Notes

Ouais je sais je suis une chienne, la nuit n'est pas fini mais je pense qu'il y a ici déjà suffisamment matière à lire non? J'écrirais la suite le plus vite possible les amis et peut être que je vais finir par bien séparer nuits et jours dans des chapitres différents. Non parce que si ça continue comme ça je vais me retrouver avec des chapitres trop longs u_u.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que votre moulin marche à fond les ballons.

(1) Purée c'est quand même énorme j'ai toujours envie de mettre **SPQR** (_Senatus Populusque Romanus_) j'y peu x rien mes gênes d'historienne refont surface, sérieux c'est génétique chez les femmes de ma famille: ma grand mère prof d'histoire, ma mère aussi, ma sœur master d'histoire et moi deug la honte!

(2) Bin oui ils écoutaient pas le doc dans les années... oh pitain je suis vieille!

(3) Petit cour sur les champis les enfants, interrogation la semaine prochaine :)

(4) C'est une expérience personnel comme j'arrive à monter mon talon au dessus de ma tête quand on va dans le bois près de chez moi (qui n'est pas entretenu donc les ronces montent très, très haut ) je suis toujours la première à avancer pour faire un passage praticable dans les ronces, courbatures assurées le lendemain, mais c'est pour la bonne cause... chasser les champignons, miam! (5) La pire expérience de toute ma vie... ou presque, l'accrobranche c'est le mal. J'ai bien crus ne jamais arriver à faire les derniers mettre brrr ça me donne froid dans le dos mon enfer personnel, les fantômes c'est de la gnognotte à côté!

(6) Je me tire ailleurs...Sénégalais muhohohaha! j'adore cette blague "Les tirailleurs Sénégalais" pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le jeu de mot.

Merci pour tout et j'ai fini de répondre à vos reviews sur mon profile encore désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai vraiment trop du mal à écrire en ce moment.

Bises à vous tous!


	6. Fourth Night

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Bon j'ai encore mis une semaine pourtant il est court ce chapitre, je suis une grosse quiche mais j'ai eu du mal car c'est la troisième fois que je le réécris, la première fois c'était un POV de Naru mais c'était super glauque alors j'ai fait un POV de Mai mais c'était pas mieux c'était super bizarre même, alors j'ai décidée de me contenter de Lin sinon j'allais me tirer une balle. Du coup c'est un tout petit chapitre léger mais je préfère comme ça, désolée pour ceux qui auraient préféré de l'action du sang et des larmes. Cependant ne désespérez pas ça va venir comme il se doit, c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai opter pour un ton plus léger, vu que la suite n'est pas franchement drôle se sera dur de faire comme à mon habitude je prend donc de l'avance.

**Disclaimer****: Ghost Hunt n'est pas ma priorité mais celle de Fuyumi Ono et de la Kodansha.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous et gros bisous!

* * *

**Fourth Night**

Quelqu'un peu me dire s'il vous plait comment on en est arrivés là? Sincèrement quand plutôt j'ai entendue tout ce bazar dans la base je me suis dis que Naru avait pété un câble comme l'autre fois, _ouais tu as même pensé qu'il devrait prendre une bonne douche froide héhé!_ Franchement c'est pas le moment de rire crétin! J'ai donc essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée de l'intérieur puis j'ai entendue Naru crié mon nom, _du coup tu as défoncé la porte, quel subtilité!_ Il avait besoin de moi, je ne l'avais jamais entendu crié comme ça et quand la porte a enfin cédée j'ai eu du mal à en croire mes propres yeux. Taniyama-san et lui se battaient, Naru était à terre saignant du nez, il avait une longe estafilade sur son avant bras droit son bras défensif et un scalpel gisait parterre. Taniyama-san elle n'avait aucune trace du combat, j'en déduisais qu'elle était possédée et que Naru ne voulait bien entendue pas la frapper. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'esquisser un geste ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se jetait sur moi et me donnait un méchant croché du droit. _Tu as mal hein?_ Oui, à noter une femme qui sais se battre comme ça c'est vraiment surprenant. Ouch, c'est pas Takigawa qui dira le contraire il vient de se prendre un méchant coup de genou où ça fait mal, _Mai on émascule pas ses collègues c'est mal!_ Naru et moi on se retrouve là à devoir la maîtriser mais c'est pas gagner, comment fait elle pour bouger comme ça? _Avec ses pieds?_ Grrr, non mais c'est juste qu'on dirait presque un animal à l'afflue de sa proie et j'avoue ne pas trop aimer cela. Bon le moine est hors course reste le gamin qui reste les bras ballants à nous regarder et le prêtre mais il est pas en état. Hara-san est complètement terrorisé et Matsuzaki-san se charge avec Mélanie des blessé, pas d'aide possible de ce côté là. Merde elle fonce vers Brown-san en vociférant, vite la distraire, _essaye le nom de la garce qui la possède_:

- Makiba-san?

Elle se jette à nouveau sur moi, super ton idée, _bin quoi ça à marché non?_ ...

- Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom bâtard!

_J'adore les petits mots d'amour, merci._ Met là en veilleuse le temps que j'esquive ça, _quoi ce coup de pied retourné?_ Non le crochet qui vient avec. Aïe! _Raaaté! _Merci j'ai sentis!

- Tout est à cause de toi fils de pute, assassin! _Génial bonjour la généalogie et la réputation_. Merde je suis coincé contre ce mur à la con, _c'est fou ce que l'architecture est un frein aux bonnes bagarres_. Allez Naru un coup de main là, ouf merci, très bien maintenant on la tient, _fous-y une bonne baffe et envoie là faire une petite sieste!_ ... Je ne peux pas frapper une fille voyons! _Ta chevalerie te servira pas au paradis tu le sais?_ Pas la peine Yatsuhara se bouge enfin et tente de saisir ses jambes, mauvaise idée _et un coup de pieds dans l'estomac, un_. Je compatis j'en ai eu un tout à l'heure aussi... _par contre toi tu n'est pas tombé dans les pommes. _Purée elle va finir par nous glisse entre les pattes ou tous nous tuer... quelqu'un de l'aide... trop tard elle a filée et cours vers la porte... pour être cueillit par un magnifique direct qui la fait reculer. Qui? Ouais j'aurais dû m'en douté y a qu'une fille pour en frapper une autre avec une telle violence, l'autre grande perche entre dans la partie.

- Allez viens salope la récrée est fini!

- Sale putain! Répondit Taniyama-san en essuyant le sang qui coulait maintenant à la commissure de sa bouche, _sympa le vocabulaire_. Si elles pouvaient éviter de s'entre tuer j'aimerais assez en fait, _combat de pouf, où est le pop-corn?_ Ta gueule! Bon à trois on va peut être la coincer... oh Naru tu fais quoi? C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les vapes mon grand! _Avec toi c'est jamais le moment!_ Bon je vais voir ce qu'il a... ouf c'est juste un vertige quand nous nous retournons les deux autres se sont mises au boulot. Depuis quand Taniyama-san est un Ninja? _Ah les femmes un vrai bonheur, elle se débrouille bien l'autre_ _dis donc_. Elle fait du kendo si je me souviens bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit arrivée à esquiver. Naru et moi retournons dans la mêlé , _ah j'avais pas remarqué mais vous beuglez tous comme des damnés c'est pas jolie à entendre_. Merci mais là je suis un peu occupé, _attention à son pied_, lequel? _Celui-là!_ Trop tard... mais je du coup je m'en saisis, voilà! Un membre occupé, Naru se saisit de ses bras, purée comment elle fait pour encore nous secouer comme des pruniers_? C'est Wonder Woman ou quoi?_ Mélanie se charge de lui asséner un coup sur la nuque et c'est enfin fini...aaah je suis vanné... _et tu as besoin d'une nouvelle douche aussi. _Traitre!

- Allez les garçons transportez là sur son lit, nous demanda Matsuzaki-san après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était que KO et interrompant de ce fait mon dialogue intérieur. Naru la prit par les jambes et je me chargea des bras, elle est légère comme une plume, c'est à ce demander où elle cache toute cette force. Nous l'installâmes sur son lit le temps pour notre prêtre d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour chasser l'esprit logée dans notre jeune amie, Matsuzaki-san c'était déjà occupée de Bou-san et de Yatsuhara qui trainaient dans le couloir, elle tenta de s'occuper de Naru mais celui-ci la repoussa sans ménagement.

- Plus tard!

- Mais...

- J'ai dis plus tard!

Bon il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, son visage est de marbre pourtant je sais bien qu'il cache sa douleur. Je m'inquiéterais moins s'il ne s'agissait que de douleurs physiques et non mentales, comme il doit souffrir de vois Taniyama-san comme cela. Le choc a dû être terrible pour lui, une des personnes qui le connait le mieux et dont il est le plus proche. Je sais bien les sentiments qui les animes tout deux, je veille sur lui depuis tant d'années maintenant, lui et Gene étaient quelque part les deux jeunes frères que je n'avais jamais eu. Alors voir à quel point Naru enfermait sa peine m'attristais au plus au point, moi même j'avoue ne pas apprécier de voir ma collègue comme ça. Mais il ne s'agit ni de ma meilleur amie, ni de la femme que j'aime. J'ai du mal à imaginer la douleur de Naru, encore une fois elle et lui sont ceux qui souffrent le plus et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les protéger_. Offre leur une armure_, deux secondes j'étrangle ma voix intérieur vous voulez bien, merci... Tiens j'entends quelqu'un qui vient c'est Suzuki-san, elle vient sans doute voir d'où venait tout le bruit de tout à l'heure, à la vue de nos deux comparses à terre elle commence à piailler comme une mère poule. Typique des infirmières, incapable de laisser des gens mal en point par terre, _c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras jamais en être une_, je suis un homme je ne peux pas être infirmière crétin! _Tu joues sur les mots_, chacun son tour hinhinhin, _j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi_... je sais...

L'infirmière en chef commence à se radiner par ici, je ferais mieux de l'en dissuader Matsuzaki-san semble prête à lui arracher la tête, _laisse faire ça serait marrant... _j'aime pas être d'accord avec toi_, je sais_. De toute façon Taniyama-san en a décidé autrement car elle reprend déjà conscience et nous devons mettre à profit les sangles dont nos couchages sont affublés, _je commence à croire en la providence_. Tu parles d'une chance, bon heureusement Brown-san arrive, elle s'agite de plus en plus et continue de nous insultés tous copieusement :

- Assassins! Bâtards! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Sodomites!

_Tiens ça c'est nouveau_... le prêtre se met enfin au travail, _c'est pas trop tôt feignasse, _dégage! Oui maître, enfin seul... Brown-san après avoir fait le signe de croix sur le front de sa patiente se mit à prier:

_Seigneur Jésus,  
Je t'invoque dans toute ta puissance majestueuse et lumineuse_

_Afin que tu daignes prendre Mai entre tes mains pour la bénir et la protéger _

_L'ayant dégagé des Ombres qui la harcèlent.  
Si tu acceptes Seigneur, de laisser tomber sur cette femme, ta Lumière merveilleuse et chaleureuse, _

_Elle pourra, dans un faisceau crépitant,_

- Je vous maudis tous! Assassins! Criât-elle à notre intention tout en se débâtant contre ses liens.

_Nettoyer les êtres en les rendant plus forts et plus purs_

_Une fois les Ombres chassées de ce corps, Seigneur,_

_Que seuls ta Lumière, ton Amour et ta Paix y demeurent pour des temps et des temps.  
Je remets Mai entre tes mains.  
Qu'il en soit fait selon ta volonté et ses mérites._

- C'est votre faute! Rendez-la moi! Assassin!

_En son nom, merci Seigneur de ta présence, de ton action, de ton assistance et de ton amour pour Mai._

_Ainsi soit-il !Amen!(1)_

Une bonne chose de faite, Taniyama-san repose désormais libéré de ses liens et Matsuzaki-san s'occupe de voir si elle n'a pas trop souffert du combat_, m'étonnerai de toute façon elle a reçu quoi, deux coups?_ Tu es de retour à ce que je vois, _je ne peux pas tout le temps te faire plaisir mon grand_, tu me fatigues, _je fais tout pour merci_. Tais-toi on a une infirmière qui nous fait une jolie crise là et cette fois c'est Naru qui en fait les frais, _laisse ça lui fait les pieds_. Il a pas mérité ça, du moins pas maintenant alors qu'il est non seulement blessé mais en grande détresse morale. _Mère poule va!_ Va te faire mettre, _je veux bien moi mais tu veux jamais_, Dieu que je déplore ton existence, _tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, à grand coup dans ton c_... la ferme à la fin, si tu te met à chanté en plus je suis pas sortit de l'auberge moi... _Tavernier une chopine!_ Au secours j'en peux plus, bon je fais faire ma B.A du jour et sortir Naru des griffes de cette femme, j'attends juste qu'elle ai fini de l'ausculté. Pourquoi? Bin il a pas voulut que Matsuzaki-san s'en charge mais avec celle là il peut pas la rembarrer trop durement, regarde elle fini de lui faire un bandage, j'aurais crue qu'il aurait droit à des points mais bon si elle pense que ça ira comme ça. Regarde je vais être subtile:

- Pardon Suzuki-san puis-je vous demandez de m'aider s'il vous plait? _Et voilà Naru met les voiles_, je suis très fort, _cause toujours_.

- Bien sûr en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile?

- Vous serez t-il possible de nous donner quelques somnifères?

- Pour quelle raison?

- Et bien vous voyez je doute que certains d'entre nous puisse arriver à s'endormir après toute cette agitation et comme demain risque d'être chargé...

- En effet je comprends la pauvre, je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose, cela lui arrive t-il souvent?

_Elle est con ou bien?_... ou bien je crois, _arrête de m'imiter ça me fait bizarre_, à moi aussi ...

- Non, c'est juste la première fois qu'elle est possédée par un esprit violent.

Tu vois j'arrive bien à communiquer hein? _Et tu es fière de toi?_ Pourquoi pas ? _Tu es désespérant mon pauvre ami_. De toute façon ça à marché Naru a pu s'échapper, _et toi tu feras comment?_ Bonne question...

- Pauvre jeune fille, elle va s'en remettre?

- Je pense.

- Qui était-ce?

- Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une ancienne infirmière ayant périe dans un incendie précédant.

- Mais personne n'est mort ici.

- Il y a fort longtemps Suzuki-san.

- Vous connaissez toute l'histoire alors?

- Hélas non, nous ignorons comment ces esprits peuvent revenir hanter ces lieux.

- Comment cela?

- Nous avons beau les chasser ils reviennent toujours.

-Seigneurs c'est possible?

- Normalement non mais un événement à du avoir lieu ici et ils sont rappelés.

_La pauvre tu lui donne trop d'informations pour son cerveau, regarde on dirait que de la fumée va lui sortir des oreilles_. Elle a juste peur c'est tout, _ouais moi j'aimerais pas travaillé ici non plus_.

- Bien je vais chercher ce que vous m'avez demandé mais je vais avoir besoin d'une signature de Dr Matsuzaki, vous comprenez je ne peux pas donner ce genre de produits à n'importe qui.

- Tout à fait, je la raccompagnait donc quand nous entendîmes venant du dortoirs des sanglots déchirants, peut être devriez vous en prendre des plus forts il semblerait que Taniyama-san se soit réveillé.

- J'y vais tout de suite ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je me ruais dans le couloir et quand j'ouvris les doubles portes je vis une Taniyama-san pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Matsuzaki-san, je m'approchait au cas où on aurait besoin d'aide. _Tu te fais du soucie plutôt_, oui et? _Pas la peine de faire semblant je sais que tu aimes bien la gamine_, elle est très gentille et affectueuse normal, _alors pourquoi tu prétexte de donner un coup de main?_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, _handicapé émotionnel va! _Tu n'aides pas vraiment là_, je suis pas fait pour, marf elle morfle bien la petite_. Oui la pauvre, elle ne peut s'empêcher à notre vue de s'excuser encore et encore.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolée, pardon.

Tout à coup ses larmes se transformèrent en crise de nerf incontrôlable et elle se mit à cirer:

- Noooooooon, j'ai pas fais ça! J'ai pas fais ça! C'était pas moi! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, Nooooon!

Nous nous retournions pour voir ce qui déclenchait cette crise d'hystérie, il s'agissait de Naru qui venait d'entrer. Son regard était sombre mais je pouvais voir que la réaction qu'il avait induit chez Taniyama-san le bouleversait, il fit un pas en arrière sans doute pour épargner la jeune fille.

- Non ne pars pas, Naru! Assise sur son lit défaite elle tendit les bras vers lui, les yeux suppliants pleins de larmes amères, ne me laisse pas toute seule s'il te plais, reste. Je serais sage, dit-elle en cachant ses mains dans son dos comme une enfant.

Il ferma les yeux comme torturé, tel que je le connaissais il devait se sentir coupable, la scène était déchirante et je fus tenté de me détourner, Matsuzaki-san la prit par les épaules:

- Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée Mai, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

- Ayako a raison tu ferais bien de te reposer, tes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve ce soir, renchérie Mélanie avec compassion.

- Nous allons rester là avec toi si tu veux, proposa Hara-san gentiment.

- Mais je veux voir Naru... je veux demander pardon, chuchotât-elle honteuse en pleurant silencieusement avec une infini tristesse. Cette fois je ne pouvais pas regarder c'était insupportable, _la pauvre elle n'était pourtant pas responsable_, je sais mais c'est tout elle de prendre ainsi le blâme sur ses épaules. Et connaissant Naru il devait en faire de même, il s'approcha doucement et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Tout va bien Mai, repose toi.

- Pardon, pardon Naru, je suis tellement désolée, pardon.

- Je sais Mai, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit-il en retour tristement, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Merci, répondit-elle en posant sa joue contre le dos de sa main, mais c'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'aurais dû être plus forte, une larme solitaire alla de sa joue à la mais ne Naru.

- Non Mai, ne t'infliges pas ça tu n'es pas responsable, écoute Naru quand il dit que ce n'était pas ta faute.

Ah Bou-san est de retour parmi nous, _je rêve pas il marche bien en canard? _J'ai mal pour lui ça doit pas faire du bien, _c'est certain mais avec un peu de chance Mai aura fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se reproduire héhé_, en quoi c'est drôle? _Tu imagine le mal qu'il pourrait infliger à la population_, abrutit... _c'est celui qui le dit qu'il l'est_, gamin. Bon où ils en sont les autres à cause de toit j'ai tout loupé, _arrête de geindre elle s'est remise à pleurer_. Matsuzaki-san nous prie de les laisser en peu au calme, Naru semble ne pas désapprouver je suis certain qu'il ne dormira pas de la nuit. Je vais voir si Suzuki-san est de retour, _tu vas droguer son thé?_ Oui pour son bien, si il continu comme ça il ne sera bientôt plus en mesure d'aider qui que se soit. Ah justement elle revient tout juste, je fais signe discrètement à Matsuzaki-san de nous rejoindre alors que tout les hommes sortent du dortoir en donnant de derniers encouragement à Taniyama-san, _et pas toi?_ Je suis pas doué tu l'as dit toi même, _il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais vraiment changer?_ Trop contraignant, _lâche_, juste ce qu'il faut à mon équilibre, _il est bancale_. Lâche moi cinq minutes le temps qu'elle signe le reçu et qu'elle aille en donner à Taniyama-san, moi je vais en "donner" à Naru. _Tu sais que c'est un délit?_ Et bien quoi pour une fois que j'agis de façon spontanée tu vas pas faire la gueule? _Heuu... c'est moi où l'autre vient de sourire en te regardant?_ Je sais pas tu est sûr_? Presque_, alors elle a vraiment un grain je vois pas en quoi cette situation peut être amusante, _les mystères de l'âme féminine_.

Voilà l'opération "Naru au dodo" a commencé, il boit son thé, _ouah il est complètement à la masse_, tu vois que je fais ça pour son bien. Il devrait dormir comme une souche d'ici une trentaines de minutes, _fais en sorte qu'il ne s'éclate pas la tronche au sol ça ferait tache_, je suis pas stupide tu sais, _non mais c'est la première fois que tu drogues quelqu'un à ce que je sache. _Tu apprendras que je suis un homme plein de surprises cher ami, _on est potes maintenant?_ C'est une façon de parler pauvre tache! Les filles sont toutes revenu maintenant et elles ont aussi décidée de prendre un petit quelque chose pour dormir, tu vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée, _quand c'est volontaire je dis pas mais à l'insu de ton plein gré je trouve ça moche_. Comme si toi tu n'avais jamais rien fais de pire, _moi c'est normal c'est même une obligation_, bin tiens c'est quand ça t'arrangeais surtout. _Montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, c'est à cause de toi si je me retrouve comme ça_, tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer monsieur le squatteur. _Hum sois gentil rappel moi pourquoi je peux plus me tirer maintenant?_ C'est faux tu peux partir quand tu veux tu le sais bien, _non mais sans risquer de souffrir atrocement?_ J'ai juste fais mon boulot moi, _et moi le mien_, ah parce que s'était ton boulot de posséder cette vieille femme? _Je ne loupe jamais une opportunité de me marrer moi_, monstre! _Je suis un démon moi, monsieur ballait dans le cul!_ C'est pas mieux tu sais? _Je suis né comme ça et je méritais pas d'être enfermer comme un de tes vulgaires Shiki à la con_, on récolte ce que l'on sème, _ouais bin si tu n'avais pas tout foiré je serais pas là_, non tu as raison tu serais mort_. C'est toi la bleusaille tu aurais pu te contenter de me renvoyer chez moi_, pour te voir resurgir n'importe quand? Non merci, je préfère t'avoir à l'œil tout compte fais, _je te maudis_, je sais_. Et ça te fais rire en plus?_ Parfaitement, _c'est pas possible j'en peux plus_, le plus drôle c'est que tu as déjà beaucoup changer avec moi, _une catastrophe oui, c'est une honte_. Mais non bientôt je pourrais te relâcher en sachant que tu ne risque plus de faire trop de dégâts. _Je ne suis pas un chien en laisse_, bin si justement, _pff tout ça parce que tu me pollue l'esprit_, je te pique un peu de pouvoir au passage ne l'oublie pas. _Sangsue!_ C'est pour ton bien, _bon je me tire moi je vais finir par faire une connerie_. Fais donc ça, aaaaah enfin seul bon les autres sont allés se coucher il ne reste plus que Naru et moi, je regarde ma montre et j'attends patiemment qu'il donne des signes de faiblesse.

Voilà, allez Naru va faire un gros dodo, demain on a un hôpital à nettoyer mon grand.

A Suivre...

* * *

**Notes**

Voilà là je vous laisse pas avec un gros suspense mais avec une grosse révélation héhé, j'adore Lin et son parasite ils sont trop bon. La suite arrivera ... quand elle arrivera. Les conditions ne sont pas toujours très propices mais je fais de mon mieux juré. **Pour les réponses aux reviews c'est comme d'habitude**. Bon Weekend les gens je vous envoie pleins de bisous!

(1) C'est une prière existante chez les Chrétiens je l'ai un peu changer pour les biens du récit, pardon donc aux puristes mais de toute façon dans le manga ou dans l'anime c'est de la merde ce que dit John. En plus si on se fie aux "vrais exorcismes" ça prend des plombes, plusieurs jours, semaines, mois donc de toute façon c'est pas réaliste u_u.

Voilà à bientôt!

Hana.


End file.
